Forsaken
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Former PI, Clarke Griffin, returns back in her hometown after three years of self-exile. Due to certain events she is not welcomed back with open arms, however that's the least of her problems when a woman is found dead in the woods. Secrets and lies begins to unravel and Clarke begin to wonder who in this town she can trust? And who she can't. Modern AU Bellarke story.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 _Everybody makes mistakes. After all that's what makes us human. However the question is when the line between a mistake and intention get crossed, where the accidental mistakes ends and turns into intent. What happens then? Obviously, you can get in serious trouble, even more trouble than you thought you were in the beginning. You know the saying Karma is a bitch...well, in most circumstances that is true._

 _Either way it doesn't matter when that line is crossed because at that point there are no turning backs. So you should rather say the real question is why the line was crossed and how far are you willing to go to undo or face the mistakes you have done. Are you brave or a coward? If you knew the things I have done and the mistakes that I have made, then I'm sure even you wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly if I'm brave or indeed a coward, but in my personal opinion I will always view myself as a coward. A coward, who ran from everything and left behind a bunch of crap for everyone, and simply tried to forget and start over somewhere else where your past and your mistakes didn't matter. Still it's funny how life tracks you down wherever you are and has the nasty habit in biting you in the ass when you least expect it, especially when it comes in the form of murder and mayhem._

Clarke Griffin wasn't sure how her business partner and friend, Lincoln Woods, managed to convince her to return back to her hometown and start up her new gallery there, but she had a stinking feeling that life was punishing her somehow and it was using Lincoln to do it. So to be frank, she was definitely not in a good mood as they were driving down the road towards Arkadia in Washington and she was certainly not hiding the fact that she disliked the idea either.

"Why can't it be any other town or city in Washington?" She asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they left Nevada. "No, wrong question. Why are you so damn fixated on starting our new gallery in Washington, more specifically in my hometown that I haven't been in for the last…I don't know three years?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders silently, still not moving his gaze away from the road. She scoffed by his dismissive response and leaned further into her seat and folded her arms. Things weren't going her way and Clarke knew perfectly well why it wasn't and what reason her meddling friend was doing by relocating and starting their gallery in her hometown. He had heard some of the stories, not all of them, but enough to reach the conclusion that it was in her best interest to return to the town that she abandoned. Which would have ordinarily been fine if her departure had been a smooth exit instead of a blasting grenade, obviating everything on its path.

They drove in silence after that. When they finally entered the state and were driving onto the almost concealed road that led them to the town that was pretty much surrounded by trees and nature. The closer they came to the town; the suspense in the car increased as they waited for the other one to crack and couldn't handle the killing silence anymore. It wasn't they were closing in on the town line that she finally gave in and said defeated, "Look, it's not that I don't want to open our business there, it's just…just a few people in that town is going to welcome me back with open arms while the rest of the town will probably do anything to chase me out. I don't want you to get caught in the middle or worse receive the same treatment because of me when you don't deserve it."

Lincoln closed his eyes for a second, processing her words before he answered in his usual calm and deep voice, "Sooner or later you need to face whatever happened back there and it is better that you do when you are prepared and know that is going to happen, rather then getting the surprise punched in the face. Besides you need and deserve to move on from what happened and finally get the chance to enjoy life."

True, there was little to nothing she currently liked and/or enjoyed about her life, but she really couldn't see how that was going to change by going back to one of the most messed-up and corrupted towns in Washington state. However as much as he was right on that point, there was no way she was going to admit it out loud about the matter and it certainly didn't give her the reassurance she wanted. So she remained quiet and doubtful in her seat. Lincoln must have noticed this as he continued in a lighter tone, "Don't worry. Whatever happens we are going to get through it. I promise you."

Still unconvinced, but nevertheless she smiled and turned her gaze on the front window, staring at nature. She was so caught up that she almost didn't see an animal running into the road, but when she did she shouted in panic, "Watch out!"

Lincoln was caught by surprise as he noticed what she was shouting about and reacted immediately by turning the car hard to the right side. At that point everything just span out of control and happened so fast that she or Lincoln could barely comprehend or get control over the situation. So when the car turned to right, they drove off the road and down the hill straight into the forest. Without the car tilting or rolling down and literally crushing them to death between pieces of metal, they came straight down and hit the first hard thing on their path, which turned out to be a huge tree unsurprisingly.

* * *

Clarke felt pain in places she wished she didn't feel pain, but ignored it as she opened her eyes that she had closed before the impact happened and turned to look at Lincoln. His eyes were closed and blood was dripping from a cut close where his hairline was supposed to be. Bruises were starting to appear here and there, on his face appeared a bruise from the impact of airbag or the staring wheel or other factors that resulted in trying to protect him. Either way he was without a doubt unconscious or what was important was to call for an ambulance. So she unlocked the car door, which didn't have much effect to open it afterwards, before she kicked the door as hard as she could. The door gave away a small crack, not large enough for her to slip through, but enough so that she could continue to kick and push the door until there was enough room for her to get through it.

Once she was out of the car, her legs felt like jelly and threatened to give away the moment she began walking a few feet away from the messed-up car. So in a desperate attempt to keep her balance, she used her right hand and supported her against the car meanwhile using her left hand to retrieve her phone from her front pocket of her pants. Then she did the most reasonable thing in this situation and called 911, giving as much and needed information she could provide before she hung up and waited for the cavalry to get here. However as she was standing there, waiting and watching over Lincoln's condition, she noticed something white just a couple of feet away, far enough distance from the car and the accident site, but close enough for her notice and for her curiosity to get spiked to get a closer look of what exactly was there. So against all better judgment she walked as slowly and as careful as she could towards the spot.

She stopped right in front of the whiteness, which was in actuality a white bed sheet of some kind, but whatever it was she wasn't entirely sure. However what she was indeed sure of was that the young woman, who was lying posed in the sheet, was in matter of fact dead. Her suspicion was confirmed as she carefully placed her fingers on the woman's wrist to find a pulse and found none. If this had been a natural death she might have responded differently, but she has seen too many dead bodies to know that this woman died of anything except from natural causes. She suspected based on the condition of the body and previous experiences that this poor woman in front of her was in fact murdered. Nevertheless she removed her hand from the body instantly once the realization set in, making her own body start to tremble and shiver. Whether it was due to fear or something else she wasn't sure, but seeing and experiencing this scene brought back memories she didn't want to remember. So she did what she has learned to excel in, running away from her troubles and her grave mistakes, and went back to Lincoln and the car. Not realizing how her life suddenly changed and how she was about to venture back to her former life that had brought her purpose in life, but also an unbearable pain that had eventually lead to her damnation.

* * *

"What do we got?" Detective Bellamy Blake asked the moment he got out of the car and walked through the yellow crime scene tape and met up with his partner, Nathan Miller. His question was short and direct, leaving no room for ridiculous small talk or chatter of some other kind. In a small town like his, it was rare that murders happened and when they did happen it was always a high-profiled case that required his full and prompt attention. Then there was also the fact he wanted to catch the scumbag who did it and if he didn't then the whole town as well as the media would be on his ass. Either way he practically jumped on the case the minute he heard about it over the police radio how an accident call turned out to be a found woman in the woods. So here he was, hoping to get to the bottom of this before everyone in town was on his ass about it.

"Female, mid-twenties maybe early thirties, found completely naked with only a white bed sheet to cover parts of her body," Miller replied, looking over his handwritten notes as they walked towards where the body was located. "No identification, so our victim is a Jane Doe for now, but we are searching the area just in case we find anything that ties to our victim. The assistant coroner hasn't been able to determine what cause of death is, but he estimated that the victim might have been dead between 24 and 48 hours. However the coroner will know more once the body is cut up for further examination back at the morgue."

He nodded, but didn't change his route to talk to the assistant coroner as well as looking over the body to see if there was something he or anyone else missed. It was a small detail, but it was of a great significance when he realized something peculiar about the body, "Did someone move or touch the body before we arrived?"

The question caught both the assistant coroner and Miller off guard, but his partner answered his question as he went over his notes again, "According to the first witness on the scene, one of the two passengers in that car accident, she went over and checked the victim's pulse and didn't find anything and then went back to her friend and waited for the paramedics to arrive Why do you ask?"

"Other than the fact that there are no obvious signs of foul play and that our Jane Doe was actually killed here, there is not a speck of dirt on her, indicating that she didn't get here by herself. So it is quite obvious that she has been posed and dumped here," Bellamy replied, pointing out the lack of disturbance on the ground. "I would like to talk to this witness if you don't mind, see if there might be something else she knows."

Miller gave a pointed look towards the ambulance and the paramedics, indicating that the witness was there. Bellamy went over there in a quick stride, while losing himself in thoughts of what exactly he was going to ask the witness. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize or recognize the familiar long blonde hair that was facing him until he said professionally, "Miss, I'm Detective Blake. I want to ask you a couple of questions…"

The blonde turned around and answered completely shocked, "Bellamy?"

Just as shocked, he stared into those familiar blue eyes that had once brought warmth and joy in his heart, and replied in the same manner, "Princess?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys like the first chapter. It was something that has been on my mind for a long while now, and I got the inspiration from the _Veronica Mars,_ but also the 100 season 3. I found the intense emotions between Clarke and Bellamy incredible and exhilarating to watch, and it gave me the idea to sort of bring in the emotional issues from the show into my story. Sounds complicated, but continue reading this story and hopefully you guys will understand it. Anyways just to be clear this is a pure Modern AU with a few twists along the way.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 _Dear Woman Magazine, what do you do when you are face to face with an old ex? Scratch that. What do you do when you are face to face with not only an old ex, but the one who happens to be on the top of the list over people who hates and despise you? And I might add, this ex had once upon a time been the man you loved the most in the whole entire world and had at one point been planning to marry him until you royally screwed it up?_

It was like her mind just left and went on a trip, leaving her physical body standing there dealing with the fact that her ex-fiancé and the number one of the 'I hate Clarke Griffin' club was right in front of her. Clarke felt more than anything awkward and uncomfortable, seeing as the last time she saw him was when everything had just fallen apart and she had exiled herself out of her hometown and became the outcast as the rest of the town claimed her to be.

Ignoring those annoying and uncomfortable thoughts, she actually took time to really look at Bellamy, simply to see how much had changed. And even after three years of zero contact between them he still looked good, shamelessly good as much she hated to admit it to herself. His hair was still thick dark brown that complemented his brown eyes that currently shined with shock and distrust. There was a light dusting of freckles that reminded her of stars in the night sky, a feature that made him both adorable and youthful despite his age in her opinion that blended perfectly with his olive skin. His body was lean, muscular built and from personal knowledge very strong. However there was something in his appearance that had changed since the last time she saw him and that was his clothing. He was no longer wearing his police-issued uniform and was now wearing dark grey suit that most likely was his detective attire, apparently a perk for being promoted to detective, but all in all he was still physically attractive as she remembered him to be. And the worst part is, her body still felt attracted to him and wanted noting more than to force him against one of trees and have her way with him, running her fingers through those dark curls and simply feel alive again.

They stared at each other, completely surprised and unsure what to do or to say in this current situation. They continued on like that for a while until Lincoln, who was lying on the gurney next to her waiting to be transported to the hospital, tried to get her attention, "Clarke? Clarke?"

She snapped out of it and murmured a quiet apology to Lincoln before she turned her gaze away from Bellamy and went back to Lincoln, while feeling a little sadden that the moment ended, but when it did the tension in the air shifted and not for the better. Bellamy cough quietly, obviously trying to regain his control, and opened his mouth and said rudely, "Why are you back? Did you run out of people you could ruin lives to or did you come back here because you were suddenly in the mood for Round Two?"

 _Ouch. That comment was a low blow, even for him._ Clarke thought. _Sure, I can't blame him for resenting me, but I would have thought that he would have some control and professionalism to look past personal issues to do his job. Fine, if that how he wants to do this then I guess whatever I hoped we could have is over._

Clarke sighed defeated, "No, but whatever my reason for coming back isn't important and really you have no right to know. So whatever you're doing just stop and get over it already."

Her last words held exasperation and anger that she never once had felt towards him, not even back in the beginning when they weren't friends and she didn't like him, however quickly composed herself and took upon being the level-headed one since it was clear that neither of them were ready to get all up and personal about their issues at this moment in the middle of a crime scene.

"I assume, before you came here being an ass, did you had some questions for Lincoln and I?" Clarke asked, while expressing a hint of a snarl in her voice. Bellamy's eyes grew smaller and if she didn't know any better he looked like he was thinking of ways to kill her with his glare. It was probably exactly what he was thinking, but she wasn't going to let this get to her, especially because he wasn't worth breaking up over. Not anymore.

* * *

 _I'm going to kill her._ Bellamy thought to himself as he finished of talking to both Clarke and her _friend_ Lincoln about the accident and any further information about the dead woman, which turned out to be completely waste of his time since they didn't know anything. _Better yet if she was going to act like that during her time here, then it wouldn't take long before someone, anyone would try and kill her._

When he reached the car where Miller was waiting for him, his loyal yet un-afraid partner took once glance at him and bluntly asked, "What is up with you and that blonde? You two know each other?"

Miller had only recently relocated here to Arkadia, moving over from Olympia Police Department just six months ago, so it was no surprise he wouldn't know who Clarke was. Her name was pretty much a taboo in town and by the locals, especially for him and Octavia, so no one was foolish enough to speak it out loud in his presence unless they wanted to taste his fists. However he couldn't resent or even wish to hurt Miller for not knowing the truth, so he grumbled a quiet answer, "You can say we have history, heck this whole town have a history with her and for most parts not a good one either."

"So…what is your history with her?"

Bellamy considered what to answer. As much as he tried to deny and ignore it he had once upon a time loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. A part of him still cared for her despite his resentment, which he felt incredibly ashamed of, especially since he had been the one to walk away from her, but she had been the one who left and betrayed him long before he did. Nonetheless he didn't want to bring up that can of worms, even to Miller who he knew he could trust. That is why he gave him the easiest and least complicated version.

"Her name is Clarke Griffin. She's the councilwoman and head doctor of the hospital Dr. Abby Griffin's daughter. However besides her privileged background she's more known for being the local Nancy Drew with an attitude and a habit of pissing of the police."

Miller frowned, confused over the comparison, hence why he asked, "You mean to tell me that woman is an amateur sleuth, I mean detective?"

Bellamy shook his head. If only things had been that simple. "Nope, she is licensed private investigator. Better name for it is PI, you know the kind you hire to find proof on cheating spouses and proof on embezzlement cases. So you can imagine that her job makes our job harder and a lot more complicated, but let me give you an advice. Don't get involved with her for any reason, because nothing good ever comes out of being involved with her, especially after what happened last time."

Miller was even more confused by his indirect answer and wanted to ask more, but Bellamy didn't want to talk about her anymore or ever again if he could help it. They had a suspicious death to investigate and there was no room or reason to worry about Clarke Griffin. As long as her damn curiosity didn't get in the way and decide to stick her nose where it most definitely does not belong.

* * *

Lincoln had left with the ambulance to get checked up at the hospital; meanwhile Clarke went to the small old-designed town house she had inherited from her grandmother when she was eighteen and was for now her place to stay while she was in town. Normally she would have gone with Lincoln to the hospital, but seeing as she wasn't in the mood to face another ghost of her past that happens to be her mother, especially after the round she had to go through with Bellamy, so her place was the safest place for her to stay low for a while. Or for indefinite future whatever suited the situation.

Then there was the whole issue about being up and close about another part of her past. It has been a long time since her sleuthing days, more accurately three years ago, and since then she hasn't worked on a single case since then. Just like Bellamy accused her of back at the crime scene, she had ruined many lives and what worst was that many people died because of it. The aftermath of her mistakes that had caused this destruction had become too much for her, too much for her to deal with to the same people she saw every day, which is why she left that life and this town behind her. That dead body was just a perfect reminder of her past mistakes, but it had also unfortunately brought out that urge to look into the circumstances behind it. No, she decided. She couldn't go on that path again, wouldn't do it again at the cost of her heart or for anyone else. She needs to let go and move on.

So in order to pass time until Lincoln returned she decided to unpack the few things she had brought along with her, which wasn't much since she wasn't really sentimental about most stuff and since she hadn't brought much with her when she left town in the first place, but as she began cutting up boxes and setting them into place she stumbled into one brown box that was marked 'Good times'.

 _What the hell? What would I keep inside that I mark a box with such name?_ Clarke thought as she went down on her knees to open the box when she suddenly remembered what was inside and its entire contents, she stopped her hands from opening the box, and simply stared at the box in shock. It felt like she was staring at the box for hours, wondering whether she should open it or not, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Confused, seeing as she only had a few friends left in this time and not many of them knew that she was back or where she lived. Then again words travel fast in a small town like this, so maybe it wasn't so surprising. Nevertheless she got up and went to open the door. When she opened the door to see a young woman with a dark complexion, brown eyes, oval face, and long straight dark brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Raven?" Clarke said astonished, not really expecting seeing her friend at her door. Raven stared for a second, Clarke was worried how she was going to react since she had simply left without saying goodbye three years ago and only contacted each other through e-mails, but her concern was quickly put to rest when the young woman went up and hugged her. Taken back for a moment, Clarke hugged her back and chuckled lightly as Raven said, "You're back. You're really back. I have missed you, Clarke."

"I have missed you too." Clarke whispered quietly, feeling regret building up inside and was threatening to crush her entirely. "And I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything."

She pulled back and turned her gaze away from Raven, ashamed over her actions as well as how she even deserved her friendship in the first place since she had not once visited or called her. Besides the e-mails that came once or twice a month, their contact had seriously taken a huge hit. It was a wonder how unaffected it currently seemed at the moment, and the only reason she knew that for sure was that Raven hasn't punched her yet for disappearing three years ago.

Anyways, Clarke invited Raven inside so they could talk and catch up with each other, so she escorted her to the living room that only had the couch and brown boxes inside and they sat down on the brown couch. If things had been different they would have easily gotten into conversation, but right now everything was simply awkward and Clarke couldn't help feeling that she really didn't have a right to ask the questions that has been lingering in her mind for the last three years. However she had to know, needed to know how everyone was and where exactly her place was with the few people she still cared about.

"How is everyone?" Her gaze was focused on her hands, afraid to see Raven's reaction since she was well aware that her question wouldn't bring her comfort or hope that everything was okay.

Raven sighed and leaned back on the couch, "They are okay, for most parts."

"Don't bother spare my feelings," Clarke interrupted. " I have already seen Bellamy. And you can guess how that turned out."

Obviously Raven had quite a good idea what happened since she flinched, but thankfully didn't ask. Instead she said, "Monty and I are doing okay, have good jobs and new relationships. Jasper on the other hand…is struggling."

She nodded and wasn't really surprised, seeing as he was one of those few that had lost a great deal for her actions and mistakes. Still it hurt her to know that her dear friend was hurt and struggling to get back up with his life, but then again there were no guidelines as to how to get over the grief of your dead girlfriend.

Clarke didn't have to ask about it, knowing fully well Raven might not have the answer, but she asked anyway, "And Octavia?"

Raven gave no response, which was the best answer to express her ex-friend's feelings towards her and how she most certainly hadn't forgiven her and probably never would. Besides, the girl was probably sharing first place with Bellamy in the 'I hate Clarke Griffin' club.

 _There is really no hope for me._ She thought as she ran a tired hand through her long curly hair. _It's clear that no one wants me around. I mean I have ruined all of my relationships or at the very least strained them, my mother, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and maybe even Raven and Monty. Maybe I shouldn't have come back…after all._

Those were her last thoughts before the doorbell rang once again. Feeling confused, Clarke turned to look at Raven. "Did you tell anyone I live here?" She shook her head and appeared just as confused as she was. Dread was building up as Clarke once again rose up from the couch and headed straight for the door and didn't wait a second to check and see who it was. In the end she really didn't have to since the red and blue lights coming from outside was a good indicator as to who and what was showing up at her door. When she opened it she saw Bellamy and the other detective from the crime scene, probably his partner, standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"We are bringing you in for questioning," Bellamy answered, with a complete void of regret or kindness in his voice. "So we can do things the easy way, Princess, or the hard way? Which is it going to be?"

 _What the hell is going on?_ Clarke stood there, completely unsure what she was supposed to do. _Why would cops show up at my door? Did it have something to do with the dead woman in the woods?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.  
**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 _There is one quote from the play 'The Mourning Bride' by William Congreve that I find really appropriate to describe my current situation, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. I don't whether this man was a genius or simply had a death wish for reaching and actually making such an opinion regarding women's anger when they are rejected in love, but in fairness I have dealt with many women in my life and I state that his words are true._

 _Not that this was about Clarke being rejected by me, not by a long shot, but it was obvious that her anger towards me was equal to mine for dragging her down to the station like she was some other perp without having any knowledge as to why she was being brought in for questioning. However unlike most women who are or has been scorned, Clarke has the special talent in driving me insane, and when she was pissed at me she used her talent to the fullest. Lucky me…_

Bellamy sat in the chair next to Miller, with his arms folded against his chest, staring across the mental-made table where Clarke was sitting with a bored expression on her face. They had been sitting in the interrogation room for maybe twenty minutes, hoping that they could smoke her out and get her to confess her crimes. Whether it had anything to do with their current case or not didn't matter. It all would simply be a bonus after the hell Clarke had put everyone through for the last three years. Unfortunately for them was that his ex happens to the most stubborn and infuriating person you could ever come up against and the worst thing about it was that she was very aware that she pissing him off and was actually amused by it.

"So are you boys going to tell me why I'm here or should I continue to sit back and watch Bellamy's impression of a constipated David Caruso?" Clarke said dryly. Miller actually chuckled by her witty response meanwhile he just glared at her and was sincerely pissed over her attitude and lack of respect. However he fought the intense urge to talk back and instead pulled out a photo of the dead woman from the crime scene and handed it over to her.

"Do you know her?" Bellamy asked, with a tone that pretty much stated that he was tired and pissed and was most certainly not in the mood to play her taunts.

Clarke looked at the photo and smiled gently, "Ah, yes. I remember that summer she was a roadie on the road and I was just a high school student working on college applications. It was a love I shall never forget…"

"Good that you find this amusing," Bellamy interrupted, knowing fully well that she was just yanking his chain and was lying through her teeth.

"I have no idea who she is," Clarke sighed annoyed, and handed back the photo to Miller while keeping her gaze fully on him. "But the question is why do you think that I know her? So are you going to tell me or…"

 _That depends on whether you decide to play fair or not, Princess._ Bellamy knew that Clarke could be rational, and in most circumstances she was, but apparently rationality went straight out the window where he and their past was concerned. Which made working and questioning her, a very trying task, especially since neither of them was willing to bow down to the other in defeat. Luckily for both of them, Miller was there to act as the mediator between the two of them and calmly explained the situation to her.

"The reason we brought you in was because our coroner found something peculiar during the autopsy, something we believe is connected to you and we were sort of hoping if you could please clear the air."

Clarke's curiosity was clearly peaked when she asked, "Something connected to me? Like what exactly makes you think I know this woman?"

That was the moment Bellamy seized the opportunity to hand her another photo of the victim, but unlike the last picture this photo had been taken at the morgue, at a specific spot that wouldn't have been visual unless the bed sheet covering the body had been removed.

"The fact that your name was written on her tight with a black marker would be our first guess, then there was the whole issue with you being the first to discover the body and that you have a history in getting…close to police business. Shall I go on?"

A frown appeared on her face, "No, thanks. I think I'm good." Then she turned to look at the photo once more, probably hoping that it would spark up something. But apparently it didn't since she handed over the photo again with a dejected sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't know this woman at all, and I certainly don't know why she has my name written on her body. So I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Right," Bellamy replied, taking back the photo and put it in the case file. He was actually doubtful she was being honest with him, because experience had told him that though she might sound honest and sincere in her answers and actions that wasn't always the case. Clarke had more than once undermined and lied to him for different reasons and the event that happened three years ago didn't exactly help proving her trustworthy nature. "So should I expect you sticking your nose in our investigation as soon as you leave the station or better yet as soon you go out that door? Better yet should I just wait until you get someone else dead? After all everyone around you end up dead."

 _Bad move, Bellamy._ Bellamy realized when he saw those blue eyes turn into flames of fury. Apparently he had struck a nerve with his words since she stood up from her chair, looking down at him before she answered coldly, "I can understand your resentment, hell I even encourage you to have it because I deserve it and more, but know this Bellamy after what happened three years ago I haven't worked a single case since then. No more sticking my nose where it doesn't belong and no more putting my safety at risk. So I guess you finally got what you always wanted from me, Bellamy. To stop being a PI and ruining people's lives as you nicely put it."

She didn't even wait to hear him response on the matter because she was already out the door, to get as far away as she could from him, and he didn't try to do anything to stop her from doing so. He didn't shout or run after her. He simply sat there with his thoughts going haywire with the new information he had just received from her as well as the growing confusion as to what he was supposed to do now since they currently had no leads on the case and the mystery of Clarke's return in Arkadia kept escalating out of comprehension. _Was what she said the truth or was she simply trying to sway my attention elsewhere? Whatever was going on I have full intention to find out the answers for myself, and definitely not take the words from the Princess again._

* * *

She had always known or at least expected dealing with Bellamy after everything that went down was going to be hard, but she didn't think that it was going to be so smothering and suffocating to be around him again and hear those horrible and rejecting words. _Then again I was an idiot for thinking that there was a small chance he would be happy to see me and that once he got over his initial suppressed feelings we could be civil towards each other. Maybe be happy again. That was truly a foolish thought on my part._

Instead of going back home to cry and sleep off the exhausting and horrible day behind her, Clarke decided to go to the facility where hers and Lincoln's new art gallery was going to be. The walk from the station to the gallery was surprisingly short since the location was just two blocks away, which made Clarke wonder if this was an intentional choice from Lincoln's side since he had been responsible for finding the perfect place for their business, but either way it didn't really matter.

Once she arrived at the soon-to-be art gallery she retrieved her key and opened the door. The room was barely lit and pretty dusty, but you could still make out the white-colored walls and the staircase that led to the second floor that she and Lincoln had plans on using as their art studio. It was a good location to have their gallery. There was no doubt about it. It was even better than she had first expected and after Lincoln showed her photos of the place, but right now it worked as the perfect place for her to hide and where no one would try or assume to look for her.

She sat down on one of the steps and her face fell into her hands. Tears streamed down from her eyes and her entire body shook out of control like an earthquake. It was a pathetic sight in her opinion. She had promised herself that she wasn't broken and he wasn't worth being broken over, but here she was broken and alone. _Was this the price I have to pay for my mistakes? If it is then I wonder how long my reasons would good enough for me to pretend that everything was still good and that I'm not literally breaking apart. Although that's clearly a lie otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here crying my eyes out._

Her sobbing was uncontrollable and inconsolable at this point that she didn't even hear the door open up until Lincoln's warm and gentle voice said, "When I stopped by your place I heard from that Raven girl that the police showed up and brought you in for questioning, and assuming the worse I thought you would go some place no one here in town would know how to find you."

She looked up to meet his gaze before she let out a sound that was a mixture between a chuckle and a sob. "You found me, because you were probably the only one who was looking and actually wanted to find me."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to her. She leaned in closer and let her head go down and rest on his shoulder. A gesture that could have easily been mistaken for a something more than comfort between friends, but it was exactly just that and it would never ever be anything more than that as far as Clarke and Lincoln was concerned about their relationship.

"Sorry I didn't go with you to the hospital," Clarke apologized, feeling bad for leaving him alone after he was injured due to her incapability to face her mother at the moment.

Lincoln nodded, "I can understand why you didn't and I don't blame you for it. Although I did learn that I should under no circumstance say your name in the presence of others unless I want to be treated like a savage."

"Sorry," Clarke said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Lincoln reassured. "However there is something I would like to ask you. You mention when we met that you have done some terrible things, made mistakes you wished you could take back, but you never went into details as to what you did and seeing as everyone in town treat you like an outcast I guess I'm just curious as to what you did."

 _Of course he wanted to know._ Clarke ranted mentally to herself. _The whole town would probably liked to know why I was willing to let things spiral out of control and people was hurt or killed because of it._

Dreading the worse, she reached the decision that she might as well give him the easiest version than giving him the whole complicated version that involved Bellamy and everyone else in the mix. If things turned out the way she assumed it would the chances are that he will learn about from someone else sooner or later.

"Okay," Clarke sighed wearily. "You know how I told you how I used to be a private eye?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Well, while working on a case I came upon some information, important information, and I choose to withhold the information I had for the sake of protecting my loved ones. Of course it was revealed after the catastrophe had happened that I knew about it. Ultimately I was resented and branded as an outcast by everyone, so I left and haven't showed up since. That is until now…"

This was here she expected him to shy away and reject her for being the horrible human being everyone else in town accused her of being, but strangely enough he didn't do either of those things. Instead he pulled her closer to her and said gently, "You know about my past in the military, how I was ordered to kill innocent people, which I refused to do, and afterwards ordered to cover it up by one of my fellow officers. When I didn't do it I was punished and later dishonorably discharged for crimes I didn't do, but never mind that. The point is that we both made mistakes and if you didn't shy away from me when you learned the truth then I should do the same courtesy to you. Besides, the past should stay in the past and we move on to a brighter and happier future."

"That would be nice," Clarke moved her gaze to look at him. "But being here, with these people doesn't make moving on any easier. Being constantly reminded of my mistakes and everything I have lost…"

Lincoln interrupted, obviously understanding the underlining issues behind her words. "Look, if you regret the choices you have made then you should try everything in order to find the happiness you want and deserves. Whether it is to fix your messed-up relationships or returning to your old profession as a PI and solve this case that I know you are fighting the urge to jump into, that's fully up to you."

She didn't say anything, simply thinking over his words carefully and judging what she was going to do and if her choice would be the right one in the end.

"So what are you going to do, Clarke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.  
**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners. I have also used a few lines from Veronica Mars, so I disclaim that as well, but I wanted to use some them because I have always found them and still do find them hilarious whenever I hear them.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _As much as it pains me to admit it, solving this murder case might be a lot more difficult than what I had first anticipated. Without the full autopsy report from the coroner there wasn't much Miller and I could do, especially when our victim had no identification, no past or motive that explains why she was killed, and there was currently no one who was claiming her missing. In order words there wasn't a lot to go on._

 _That is why as the saying goes, 'desperate times calls for desperate measures' and right now I'm willing to seek help from someone who not only was brilliant in obtaining information, but might be very unwilling to help me since no matter how much he tolerated and come to respect me over time. Monty would always be Clarke's friend and his loyalty was first and most to her. So I guess you could say, I'm on a fishing expedition with hope that despite the issues and loyalties involved he was willing to assist us._

Another good quality about Miller was that he was unbelievably patient with him and didn't even bother to question him about what had happened in the interrogation room with Clarke. For that Bellamy was grateful, especially since he didn't even understand what happened and how the cards had switched between him and Clarke. He thought back the urge to think about Clarke and the altercation, and tried to regain focus on the dead woman in the forest instead as they headed over to the IT-guys on the second floor at the precincts.

It wasn't hard to find Monty Green, considering that he was the youngest person at twenty-five working there and the only person with Asian origins, but nonetheless when the slightly shorter man saw him and Miller a displeased frown appeared on his face.

"Great, what do you two want?" Monty asked, while turning the chair around to face his computer before he stood up and gathered his things that he was going to bring with him home in his forest green bag. "Because whatever it is it will have to wait, since I'm off the clock and was just about to leave for the night."

Bellamy sighed. _Okay, time to convince Monty to help. That's should have been piece of cake if Clarke's influence hadn't included making all of her friends into stubborn delinquents towards him and the police._

"Monty, come on." Bellamy pleaded as he began chasing down the younger man, who was desperately trying to get away from him. "Work with me here. We are trying to figure out who are dead lady in the woods are, and right now we have nothing that explains who she is and why she was killed and dumped in there in the first place. Besides having Clarke's name written on her, we got nothing to go on. So please Monty, we are desperate here."

Monty stopped and froze on the spot when he heard Clarke's name being mention and immediately turned around worried and confused about the information he received. "Are you serious? Clarke's name was written on her body. Why would…Clarke didn't do this. I mean there is no motive and she just came back to town."

 _Wait, what?_ Bellamy thought he imagined it at first, but it was clear that Monty knew that Clarke was back in town, possibly even before he knew about it. _Did this mean that the Princess had remained contact with the others and not him?_

Bellamy put his hand on Monty's shoulder, stared him down with hope that the man wouldn't try to avoid or lie him up in the face when he asked him. "You knew Clarke was back? Did you hear it from the locals today or did you already know?"

Monty looked ashamed and awkwardly shifted his weight and gaze on the floor. His actions alone was enough to confirm his suspicion, but his silence was even better proof that he had known and had consciously refused to mention it.

"Monty?"

The younger man finally looked up at him, defeated and strangely enough tired. "I knew. But I only learned about it from Raven. When she heard what had happened in the woods, she asked me to get her Clarke's new address so she could meet up with her. And yes, Raven has been in most contact with Clarke the last three years, although she have e-mailed to me as well a few times but not as much as she has with Raven, and she mentioned it to me a few weeks ago that she received an e-mail from her that stated that she was coming back."

Bellamy scoffed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _Apparently I'm going to have a 'nice' chat with Raven regarding the long return of my ex-fiancée, and this time she is going to be grilled so hard that she wouldn't think of lying to him again._

And just as those thoughts crossed his mind, the woman in question walked in, shocked to find him and Miller there with Monty and made a hasty attempt to turn around and walk away, but he wasn't going to let her get of the hook that easily.

"Stop." He commanded. "Come back here. You and I are going to talk about a certain blond princess, but before we get to that I'm going to ask Monty once again to help us with our case. So, will you help us or do I have to take extreme measures in order for you to do your job?"

Monty scowled angrily at him, mumbled an exasperated insult probably towards him, but didn't answer his question. Instead he trekked back to his computer and began working up the facial recognition software that might help identify the girl from a photo they had sent earlier on his computer. Miller had followed and was keeping a careful eye on Monty, leaving him and Raven to have that talk that seemed more or less needed.

There was no way that any of them was going to have a early and relaxing evening until they had gotten to the bottom of this. And he was going to make sure that both Raven and Monty talked to him, because he honestly didn't wish any more surprises regarding the Princess.

* * *

Although she had promised Raven earlier, before she was taken to the police station, to meet up and have a couple of drinks at Grounders, but after everything that has happened in the last few hours was starting to put quite a strain on her. Fortunately Raven had texted her when she came home that she would have to reschedule due to something unexpected showing up. In Raven's vocabulary that meant that she had been ambushed by Bellamy and now couldn't get out of it.

 _That man is like a dog with a bone. Stubborn and unrelenting to give up anything till the very end._ Clarke thought to herself when she started to remove her clothing and stepped into the shower, in an attempt to wash away her troubles. Hot water fell down and quickly soaked her body from top till toe, however it didn't work quickly enough to rid her of the thoughts that was plaguing her mind.

What Lincoln had said was probably what was the most on her mind, possibly also that tiny bit of information she had blabbed to Bellamy back at the station. It was true that she hadn't worked as a PI in three years, not even tried to take any interest in any cases that would most likely fascinate her despite the normalcy and boredom it might bring. And to tell the truth, it hadn't been easy quit doing it either. In fact it might have been one of the most difficult decisions she had ever made.

 _Honestly, did you really think that after everything that went down you could continue doing it? What Bellamy had stated before was true, as much as it hurt to admit it. People around me always seem to end up hurt or dead because of me and my meddling. I'm like freaking the Goddess of Death, taking and ruining peoples' lives just by my presence._

She sighed heavily. Her arms were stretched out with her hands against the wall, while her head was turned down facing the bathroom tiles and with her eyes closed. These thoughts were crushing her, suffocating her to the point where she felt unable to breathe and there was nothing or nobody who could help her get the weight of her shoulders. Almost completely dazed by haunting thoughts she at first didn't register the coldness from her necklace against her skin. Once she did she opened her eyes, her left hand went to her necklace and moved it closer for her to see it. The necklace was made out of a silver chain, simple and not at all worth anyone's interest, with a silver ring and crystal star attached to it.

Despite the traditions, Clarke could never bring herself to give back the ring to Bellamy even after they broke up. It was her engagement ring, the ring that Bellamy gave her. The same ring that she had promised that she was going to love and spend the rest of her life with him. And as much as Bellamy hated and resented her for everything she couldn't break that promise with him. That promise was the only thing she had left that pushed and kept her to stay on the path she was on, and not fall into the darkness that was consuming her from within. _But what am I supposed to do? Continue on the path I am on now, stop being who I really am and not working as a PI? Or desert my path and start over on a completely new one? Either choice wouldn't really matter, because I would still continue carry on the burden of my choices and my mistakes. More importantly carry the secret that I have kept to myself for the last three years, and unless destiny had other plans I had the fullest intention of keeping it that way, because despite its importance I knew fully well that my secret could also kill everyone I love, and I can't lose anymore more people. I can't._

Clarke felt the hot and excruciating tears build up from the coroner of her eyes, and before she had the chance to force herself to forget or ignore the reason behind her tears, she let out a heartbreaking sob and slowly got down on her knees. With her arms wrapped around her, she once again allowed herself to grieve and feel the never-ending pain she has been through over and over the last three years. When she finally had run out of tears she came to the resolution that this was the last time she was going to cry and feel sorry for herself. It was simply pathetic and besides, she had made her decision and there was no turning backs now.

* * *

"How long have you been in contact with her?"

The question was simple and innocent enough, but it was obvious for Bellamy to see that Raven was skeptical about his curiosity and concern regarding the princess. Not that he blamed her for that. When Clarke first left town he had been going out of his way, worried and determined to find her and bring her back home, but when he learned the truth and was unable to reach her he finally gave up on her and allowed his resentment towards her take place.

Raven stared up at him, while trying to appear confident and strong in his presence even though she really didn't have to try since she was already a badass woman in her own right. "She called me a few weeks after she left. After that we remained in contact mainly by e-mails, although she called a few times during birthdays and holidays. But to be honest, I don't know any more than you do. Clarke refused to talk about herself and no matter how much I pushed and prodded she wouldn't budge, and what more she rejected even the idea of coming back, so I gave backed off and allowed her to control our contact because I sure as hell wasn't going to lose my friend again."

"Why didn't you or Monty for that matter tell me?" Bellamy asked, ignoring the intense urge to argue and fight with her regarding the fact that her friend had voluntary left town and has pushed her away ever since. "More importantly, why did she come back if she was dead set against it?"

Raven threw her arms in the air, frustrated and exasperated. "What would you have done? Nobody in town wanted her here once they learned the truth that she had known and hadn't done anything to stop or prevent it from happening. You searched for her until you learned the truth and gave up on her all together. And when you told me afterwards that you had broken things off with her…I just didn't see any reason in telling you about her!"

He wasn't sure whether it was Raven or the conversation itself that frustrated him, but there was something that caused a piece within him to just snap like a nutcracker. His hell-bent anger and frustration was starting to break, and it was strangely enough towards the wrong person, which made him question if Clarke had given Raven the guidelines in how to piss him off in the most frustrating way possible. But that is exactly why he forced himself to shut down his anger for now until he and Clarke dealt with it on a later date, or probably never whichever option was best, and put a tired hand on his forehead as he breathed heavily in order to regain his cool.

Raven obviously saw his distress, looked questionable at him and considered whether she should say something or not. Once she reached her decision she reluctantly and almost gently said, "Look, this conversation is something you should have with our princess. Not with me. Not with Monty, but Clarke herself. She holds all the answers that you seek, that we all seek, but you are the only one she trusts and are at most willing to share them with. I don't know what happened between you two, but despite everything that happened and is currently going on you are still that person to her."

"How do you know?"

"Because the only person she never dared asking about in our e-mails was you. And if my assumptions are correct, which I'm pretty certain I am, she never asked because she was scared of knowing the answer." Raven said, before she turned and walked away from him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.  
**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

The next morning Clarke woke up early, still wearing her light blue singlet and pajama pants, and made a cup of coffee before she ventured into the living room and sat down on the couch to relax and smoothly ease into her day. On the top of coffee table sat the brown box with 'Good times' written on it, waiting for her to open up. She knew what she had to do because this was it. The moment of truth or rather moment where she had to chose which path she was going to take from here on and finally get the chance to move on with her life just like Lincoln stated.

 _Continue denying who I really am and force myself to simply live the quiet ordinary life as an outcast and an art gallery owner/artist? Or go back to being the private eye that I really was and change everything?_

Clarke breathed in and out, while clenched and unclenched her hands in order to calm down her nerves.

 _Come on, Clarke. Are you ready to go down that road? Start up the pleasurable yet dangerous and addictive drug that made your life a mess in the first place? Because once you take that first taste, there is no turning backs and no stopping it._

After thinking about it for a long time she finally reached the decision to open the box and face the demons inside. _Well, you know what they say, 'Once a junkie, always a junkie.'_

The first thing she took out of the box was her old black leather jacket that had a bluish hue to it, it used to be her signature outfit during her old PI days, and somehow looking at the jacket brought a recollected smile on her face before she put the jacket away and continued scorching through the rest of the box's contents. Her old private eye tools were there, her camera, her mics and wires. Even her old taser was in there. (At the time she was too young to be allowed to carry a gun and honestly she didn't like to use them either. Never really been that huge fan of violence, but the taser was a reassurance her father provided for her as protection when she began her sleuthing ways.) There was other trinkets there as well, a couple of drawings, childish rings won at the local carnival, and also old photographs.

She wanted to look at the photos, she really wanted to, but decided against it. She knew all too well that it was a bad idea, so she let the photos be and put most of the things back in the box again. However she kept the jacket and her PI things, knowing herself all to well she was bound that she was going to need it when she began poking her nose around.

* * *

Monty had politely, yet frustrated explained to him that there identification software was going to take some time and that hovering over him and wait for results were definitely not going to help speeding up the process. When Bellamy asked the answer he received was between a few hours to many days, in other words that was he was at a dead end there as well.

So he had no other choice except retrieve back for the evening and return back to work in the morning, with hope that the coroner was finally finished with his autopsy or at the very least gave them a lot more clues to go on then they had at the moment.

He slept for a few hours, not much due to his thoughts being occupied by the case as well as the mystery of Clarke's return, and he came down to the station first thing in the morning with Miller sitting at his desk, that was next to his, waiting for him. _That's a first. Miller always comes after me. He's notoriously known here at the department to be the one who arrives late to work, but never at crime scenes or when his presence really matters. So I'm guessing that the reason why he's here now is because something has happened._

"Is the coroner finished with the autopsy or at least worked out the cause of death?" Bellamy asked, while he sat down at his chair by his desk. "Because besides that, you wouldn't normally be here up and early like a little solider on duty."

"Hardy-har-har," Miller rolled his eyes and handed over a brown file. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and instead tell you that the coroner called a few minutes ago."

He took the file, opened it and began reading its content. "What did he find out?"

Miller shrugged his shoulder before he folded his arms against his chest. "Not much. It will take some time to determine what exactly happened to our Jane Doe, but he disclosed the possibilities that she was shot, stabbed, choked or drowned. He's sent a sample of her blood to toxicology, and is now only waiting for the results to come back. So in the meantime he's doing a rape kit to see whether our Jane Doe was sexually assaulted prior to her death."

 _Fantastic. That's really helpful. What other possibilities was there that explained how she dies? Although I'm certain we can disclose the possibility that a CareBear killed her. The only assault they would do is annoy me out of my mind, and besides it's not like those colorful bears had the guts to rape someone. Whoever killed her; possibly even raped her was someone far more mentally disturbed than a freaking CareBear herd._ Bellamy thought sarcastically before he sighed annoyed and almost threw the file on his desk. "And I'm guessing that we don't know who she is either, seeing as you continue to call her Jane Doe?"

Miller nodded. "Yeah, according to the coroner our girl haven't had dental work done for several years and her finger prints haven't popped up any flags in the database either, so you can assume that she either doesn't have a criminal record or anyone missing her."

 _Orphan maybe? That's one explanation to why no family members have claimed their girl missing, considering this is a very small town and pretty much everyone knew or at least would have heard about one another. And then there was also the fact in this town words traveled fast and wouldn't have take long to discover whether the girl was dead or missing, and certainly what her identity was. A couple of other explanations could be that she was invisible, someone no one cared about or would bother to miss, or if she was a tourist visiting town. Again if the latter was the right alternative then people were bound to at least know something about her. And if it was the former, then this case was going to go on a whole another level of difficulty._

Bellamy sighed. So they were pretty much reaching dead ends, which frustrated him enough that he wanted to punch someone's eyes out, preferably one blond-haired princess who seemed to cause emotions he didn't want to deal with, but there was no way he could do that unless he wanted to get arrested himself for assault and possibly lose his job. Which brought back the other mysterious question regarding the case.

"Have you found any connections or reasons to Clarke? Besides being a possible yet unlikely suspect, is there any reason why her name would be written on a dead body like a personal signature?"

Miller hadn't, not that he expected him to since the guy didn't know that much about Clarke and her affiliations, so Bellamy made a mental note to check up on that lead later. But for now the only alternative they could do about the case right now was to go and talk to the locals as well making a few phone calls to other police departments and see if they knew anything.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to do this again," Lincoln said, while standing in front of the police station with her. "I really am, but I have to ask why are we here? More importantly, why am I here?"

Clarke smiled and shrugged her shoulders, thinking how easy it had been donning into her leather jacket again with her dark skinny-jeans and boots to match. What more was how easy it was to slip into her private eye mind of thinking, and right way know which direction she was going to start her investigation. It was unbelievable, really. She had fought a hard battle when she gave it up, but it was so easy and fun that she found herself more at ease with herself. Although she was not guilt free, never would be, but she felt like she was finding herself again and the last three years had been about forgetting and losing yourself. Anyways that's the reason why the two of them were standing outside the police station, with a specific plan in mind.

"Well…here's the thing. In order for me to poke into the police's investigation I need to get certain type of information, and to get that information I need to talk to the coroner. And seeing as the police, more specifically Detective Blake, wouldn't voluntarily give me the information so I need to take certain measures in order to get it. The thing about that plan is that the police don't find out about what I'm doing and get me arrested for it, and that's where you come in."

A deep frown appeared on his face, obviously not comfortable about what she was insinuating and yet he didn't openly reject to it either, and asked carefully. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Distract them, keep their attention occupied and away from me until I'm finished." Clarke said coolly, even though there were few quirks about the plan that made her uneasy, especially leaving Lincoln to deal with Bellamy and the police because he had mentioned before that people treated him like a savage as soon as they heard about his affiliation to her. And she didn't want to be an even worse friend and make his stay here in town harder than it already was.

Lincoln was quiet a moment, thinking over the proposition before he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But what exactly am I supposed to distract them with, I mean I really don't have any reason to be there, let alone talk to the police. Wouldn't my presence alert them that something fishy is going on?"

 _Good point. Bellamy would know something was off the minute he saw Lincoln, and not her, and that alone would lead to him to jump on the caravan to track her down, which was the last thing she needed right now._

Clarke pondered about a good and reasonable excuse for Lincoln to be at the police station, going over several ideas that went from bad to maybe believable at best. Then settled with the excuse that he was there to pay some of her old parking tickets. Apparently she forgot to pay them before she skipped town, and seeing as the police couldn't track her down the tickets remained unpaid, which was a good and reasonable excuse that even Bellamy couldn't argue with. And if anyone asked why he was doing it, and not her, then he would use the perfect excuse. That she was avoiding the townspeople, which was perfect considering the huge mess she left behind, and no one would question him about it.

So she handed him a couple of bills and let him walk into the station first, in order to not ruse any suspicion, and followed behind him. They separated by the elevators and the stairs; he took the elevator up meanwhile she took the stairs down to the lower level of the building where the morgue was located.

* * *

Octavia Blake described herself proudly as a strong-willed person, with a short temper that could literally push anyone's buttons if she pushed them hard enough. Her brother was one of many who had the honor of that experience first hand, which frustrated Bellamy to no end yet loved her all the same. The feeling was mutual and made their relationship stronger, especially considering that they were the only family they had with their mother dead and neither of them knew their biological father, but all in all she appreciated having her brother in her life.

Although what she didn't appreciate was that her brother would work for several hours and skip meals, and the worse part is that he didn't seem to see the problem with it and only reprimanded her if she did something along those lines. That is why she was at the station, leaving a lunch box at his desk for him to eat when he came back from wherever he was, and was just about to enter the elevator and go down when she accidently walked into someone. She looked up to see a muscular man, with brown skin, brown eyes and tribal tattoos on many parts of his body. The shaven head hid his original hair color, but she had a feeling that it had at one time been dark brown or black. But never mind his handsome appearance, she quickly estimated that he was an outsider because she didn't recognize him, and trust her when she would say that she would have remembered someone like him.

"Sorry," Octavia apologized, with awkwardness and embarrassment. "I should have watched where I was going."

That man hadn't taken his gaze off her and smiled sincerely, "It's all right. No harm done." Then he held out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Lincoln Woods. What's your name?"

She smiled sincerely back at him, feeling a certain heat building up inside of her. "My name is Octavia. Nice to meet you, Lincoln."

 _Very nice indeed._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.  
**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

 _Sneaking around always seems easier in the movies. The suspense and the trill of hiding, and the sneaking around to get where you wanted to go or whom you want to be with, but in reality it was nothing like that. In the real world, the challenge wasn't just the hiding and sneaking part, but also the whole issue without getting caught because the consequences of being caught would land me my own personal space in a jail cell, courtesy to Bellamy and the rest of the police department. For what reason, you may ask? It's simple, because I'm sticking my nose in police business where it didn't belong and unlike those few times when I was a teenager there is no way in hell I can talk myself out of getting arrested, especially now when the whole police force would join forces to make sure I stayed there until they had a legitimate reason to keep me in jail._

 _So please for your own sake, Clarke. Don't do anything stupid and more importantly don't get caught._

Easier said than done, but Clarke was known to be a determined individual so there was no force in the world that could stop her from going where she was planning on going. Besides, the assigned coroner on the case Bellamy was working on had at one time been a close friend to her father and she had a good chance that he was willing to provide her with the information she wanted.

So when she entered the morgue she carefully took a oversight of the room, making sure there wasn't anyone else in the morgue who wouldn't be so gracious and would inform Bellamy and the rest of the station of her visit, before she ventured down the hall and found the autopsy room where the coroner and the murder victim was. Clarke stood outside the door for a minute before she sighed heavily and entered the room. The coroner was an elderly man, around his early sixties, with white hair and black glasses. The old man was putting his weight on his left side with the help of a cane and had his back towards her, so he didn't see or hear her enter the room until she said as pleasantly as she could, "Hello, Dr. Harris. Long time no see."

The doctor turned around the instant he heard her voice and was completely and utterly surprised to find her standing there. Clarke was almost afraid he was going to shun her away like everyone else in this town would, but instead he dropped everything in hands and took quick steps towards her before he hugged her like she was his prodigal daughter that had finally returned home.

"Clarke," Dr. Harris muttered quietly into her hair. "You're back. You're finally back."

She felt the tears building up in her eyes, but she managed to keep them under control as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm home again."

Dr. Harris pulled back to take a closer look at her, like he was trying to measure the physical changes, but when he didn't whatever he was looking for he turned his gaze back on her. "And I'm assuming since you came here to visit me that you're interested in my Jane Doe from the woods?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You know me too well." Then her gaze was focused on the dead body that was lying on the table. "So tells me, what is our cause of death?"

"That I do, and I still think its such a shame you didn't finish medical school because you could have done this job in your sleep," Dr. Harris chuckled. "But as for your question about how this lovely lady died I can't honestly tell you at this point. I'm waiting on the tox screen to get back to me about whether she was on drugs or anything else, but I can tell you that whatever killed her wasn't something she ingested shortly before she died. But nonetheless she's right now truly a mysterious specimen to study."

 _So I can exclude the physical cause of deaths like gunshot, stabbing, drowning and suffocation. But that leaves me with several other possibilities on how she died. That's just wonderful…freaking wonderful._

Clarke nodded, quickly deciding not to delve on the matters she had no current answers to, figuring that he would eventually tell her what she needed to know as soon as he knew anything, and instead moved on to the other piece of evidence Bellamy had been so kind to share with her.

"Can you both show and tell me about my name being written on a dead woman's tight?" Her eyes moved back and forth between Dr. Harris and Jane Doe's covered tights. Dr. Harris limped carefully to the table and removed the cloth that was covering the dead woman's lady parts, which Raven would have said it in a sarcastic manner if she had been here to keep her company.

And exactly like Bellamy had told her, even showed her with photos from the autopsy table, her name was written on her right tight. She wasn't sure whether it was her luck that the killer didn't sign her name on the inner side of the tight, which could have meant that the murder was very intimate and personal or cold-hearted, and she honestly didn't know which was worse, but nevertheless it's not a good sign that a killer would sign a victim like she was a painting. It was certainly not a good thing that he or she used her name to do it either, but then again there had to be a reason behind why the killer used her name to sign his 'master piece'.

 _The question is whether the killer used my name in signing to put the blame on me or to point out that the clues had some kind of clue to someone close to me or to me specifically. Either way, I hate the thought that this murder was connected to me and I can only hope that it's quickly resolved, whether it's by Bellamy and the police force or me didn't matter. Just as long as that bastard that did it gets what he or she deserves._

* * *

Don't ask him why he felt instantly drawn to her, but from the moment he made physical contact with Octavia something inside of him started a spark. A spark that continued to grow more and more as he continued to talk to her and drinking in the beautiful sight that was standing in front of him. _I definitely want to know more about her…_

"I haven't seen you around here before, and trust me when I tell you that I would have noticed someone like you," Octavia said, tilting her head to the left with a proud smirk on her face. If there was one thing he realized almost straight away about her was the fact that she was strong and overall confident woman, definitely not shy in what she wanted, which fascinated him even more.

"I've only just arrived here in town, and the reason for my presence in this town is that working on starting my own art gallery with my friend and business partner," Lincoln replied smoothly, while maintaining his calm and collected personality despite the fact that he wanted nothing more to be fun and open with her. "You know start small and then afterwards start working big."

She smiled. Then they both stared at each other, having a silent conversation mentally between them before Lincoln cleared his throat awkwardly and turned his gaze away. Although he appeared like he was rejecting the interaction, both his mind and heart had a totally different opinion on how to proceed next. _Okay, you can do this, Lincoln. You like this girl, so ask her out already. Now is definitely not the time to be all shy and introverted that you usually are._

When he finally reached his decision and gathered up his courage to ask this incredible woman out, Octavia had already made up her own mind and bluntly asked, "Would you like to go out with me? I mean like on a date. I really like you and I would like to get to know you better, but not here at the police station where certain people might talk and tell a certain someone about it and then make this whole thing a lot more embarrassing and frustrating than it has to be."

Lincoln frown confused. _Who in the world was she talking about? From the sound of it, it almost sounded like her father was working at the station and wanted to keep this 'budding' relationship quiet. Maybe it was? I don't know, but either way I like her too much to care about the secrecy for now._

Anyways he wasn't about to reject her question, especially since he felt the same about her, so he nodded. "Yes, I would love to go out with you. How about later tonight? Say seven o'clock?"

"Perfect." Octavia pushed the elevator button that indicated down. "Let's meet at Nova's, it's a nice quiet restaurant. You can't miss it."

He smiled shyly and nodded his head assuredly, while making a mental note in his head to ask Clarke where this said restaurant was later because he didn't want to make a mistake or arrive late for his date with his lovely woman. Then the elevator door opened and Octavia stepped in, giving one last smile and winked her hand before the door closed again.

* * *

 _How to proceed from here?_ Clarke thought as she left the morgue and headed upstairs to meet up with Lincoln. Her thoughts were mainly focused on the case and possible leads she could check out, even though the chances were small that they would prove to be right, but then again it was part of the job and besides she had the time and the patience to go through the case thoroughly anyways. Other than working on opening the gallery and make a few custom paintings, her plans was pretty much empty. It's not like there was anything or anyone keeping her away from doing it.

She was so completely lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she had already reached the right floor. The next thing she didn't realize was that someone was calling out her name, someone she had been wishing never to see or hear from ever again, but as it turns out life was a bitch. So she sighed heavily before she turned around in the direction of where the voice came from and brazed herself for whatever came next.

"You called, Captain Pike?" Her voice was cold and empty, and if anyone around was ever confused about her relationship with the police captain then it became obvious at she glared sternly at the older man with pure anger and bitterness.

Captain Pike was a middle aged African-American of average stature, with a bald head and a short beard to match. However it wasn't his appearance she had a problem with it was rather his personality itself, which reminded Clarke of what an unassuming dictator would be like. She and the captain had never really gotten along in the past, and things didn't exactly get better when she began working cases and was seeing Bellamy, but things between them had gone even further south down to pure hatred when that incident that happened three years ago occurred and consequently made her skip town.

"I was hoping to have a word with you, Ms. Griffin." Pike was staring at her with determination, which clearly signaled that this was not an opinion or a request. No, he was commanding her to have a talk in private and whatever words that was going to be exchanged was anything but good. _I wish Lincoln were around to save me from him._ Clarke thought desperately, turning her head around the room, hoping that her friend was around to rescue her. Unfortunately he wasn't and she was escorted by force into his office.

When they both were inside he closed the door and sat down in his chair by the desk, meanwhile she sat across from him with her arms folded against her chest and silently wishing that this torture would end before it even began.

"So what do you want, Pike?" Clarke said rudely. "I have things to do and places to be."

Normally she would at least be polite around people she didn't really like or care for, but politeness would be damned if she had to do it with the person who had deliberately done everything in his power to ruin her life, and as much as it pained her to admit it actually managed to do exactly that.

Pike sighed and replied coolly, "I'm sure you do, Ms. Griffin. That is why when I heard you were back in town that I felt the need to have a talk with you and remind you about not sticking your nose where it do not belong, because these tendencies of yours can get someone hurt or worse get someone killed."

 _How dare he say that and use it against me?_ Clarke's eyes grew darker by the clear reminder and threat that was hidden in his words, which is why her glare hardened and pretty sure looked like she could kill him with her gaze. "Don't dare threaten me. You may have been able to wreck my life apart, turn everyone here in town against me, and ended coming out as the hero for what happened three years ago. But we both know the truth and if you as much as lay one hand on my loved ones I swear to you that I'll ruin your life, got it?"

Pike appeared unshaken by her threat, something that she expected, but she knew that deep inside he feared her and what she could do. That was one of the main reasons he tried to get rid of her many times before. And only succeeded doing that three years ago, by using her own strength and weakness against her. Her love for Bellamy, her friends and her family, and her will to protect and keep them safe.

 _Love is my strength, but it is also my weakness._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.  
**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Sorry for the lack of Bellarke, but I promise there will be in the next one.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 _My spidy-senses as Octavia annoyingly liked to call it, with a clear reference to Spiderman, was tingling with worry and dread that something was wrong. Don't ask me how I know, because honestly I don't know exactly, but I assume that my spidy-senses became apparent due to having to take care and raise my little sister, who by the way was known to cause trouble wherever she went, and it have only continued to grow stronger as we both grew older._

 _Besides Octavia, my spidy-senses seemed to be constantly wired and focused on Clarke as well, even back when we first disliked each other. And that alone is enough to get worried about it since my dear little Princess was just as troublesome as Octavia, almost partners-in-crime no pun intended, hence it brought me great concern that my spidy-senses kicked in when I came out of the elevator after I've been outside talking with few of the locals about the murder. And those senses only got worse when I saw Clarke and Captain Pike alone in his office, with Clarke looking like she was moments from murdering the man._

"Oh…no," Bellamy mumbled, almost in panic as he took quick strides to the office and opened the door. Both Pike and Clarke turned with their gaze focused instantly on him, but he didn't care about that at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind right now was getting Clarke out of there, hopefully without him having to put handcuffs on her or escort her to a jail cell.

"Detective Blake? Is there something you wanted since you barged into my office?" Pike stated with the same politeness and authority that brought would normally have brought shivers up his spine, only it didn't happen right now. He had never been the one for authority despite his occupation, but he held some regard for the captain and really didn't want to cause any more trouble than his usual endeavors. Unfortunately Clarke didn't share the sentiment towards him like he did, hence why he was here to prevent a huge altercation.

Bellamy shook his head. "No, sir." Then his gaze was focused right on the princess, with an angry glare apparent on his face. "However I believe Ms. Griffin has extended her purpose for visiting the station and it's time for her to leave, don't you agree?"

Clarke didn't waste time making a disagreeable sound and was about to say something that he could only assume as insulting and exasperating, but he wasn't going to let her say another word. Instead he walked up to her and in one simultaneous movement grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed behind him. "Let me down!"

 _Not a chance, darling. I'm not going to let you walk away from me again, at least not until I've gotten my answers._ Bellamy thought to himself. He gave another poor excuse before he and a terribly exasperated Clarke left the office, who by the way most certainly wasn't being quiet about her opinion on his treatment of her. She argued, swore and hitting her hands hard on his back several times in order for him to stop and let her down. People around was staring at them with huge and confusing eyes, but he chose to ignore them as he walked down the hall and pressed the elevator button and waited for a couple of moments until the elevator showed up.

When the elevator doors opened he and Clarke entered the empty compartment, waited until the doors closed and was slowly going down, before Bellamy pushed the elevator to stop. The elevator stopped and shook hard for a moment then it was calm once again. However he paid no attention to that as he dropped her exactly like a sack of potatoes on the floor, which she groaned in pain over falling on her ass. Once she got over the initial pain, she looked up at him with a glare. She exclaimed angrily, "What the hell was that for?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then leaned his back against the wall, with his arms folded against his chest. "I'm sorry? I wasn't aware you wanted the royal treatment."

She scoffed, got up on her feet and shortened the distance between them, but remained a couple of feet away. Obviously she didn't want more personal contact with him than necessary, which was fine by him, but he had unanswered questions to ask and answers to receive from his former paramour.

"Don't be condescending," Clarke snarled, throwing her head back. "Why the hell did you interfere with back there? You have no reason to rescue me anymore, not that I'm worth rescuing anyways, but never mind that you were pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Ignoring the comment about not worth of being rescued, knowing fully well that talking about that was going to open a whole other can of worms, instead went on the second part of her statement. "And who's fault was that I want nothing to do with you, huh? You left me, you left everyone."

Clarke looked completely shattered by his accusation, which a part inside of him was feeling ashamed and guilty over causing her such pain, but he forced that part away and simply waited for the explanation and apology for her actions. _Not that it was going to smooth things between us. That skip has sailed a long time ago._

Her eyes were dilated with tears on the brick of escaping. "I-I…you didn't need me anymore, especially after what I've done. So I knew I could leave, because they had you and that you would keep them all together in my absence."

Bellamy stared at her, completely shocked over her immense faith in him despite everything, but also incredibly hurt that she left him to pick up the pieces and had barely managed to do a good job regarding her mom and her friends.

"Right," His voice was icily, barely containing the anger and resentment that has been building up the last few years towards her. "While we're on the topic, are you going to tell me what went down that made you decide to keep information about the dangers at Mount Weather Operation Center that could have prevented the massacre from happening?"

* * *

Mount Weather Operation Center had once been the only US military base and research facility located in Washington, more specifically located around the Arkadia area. It had been a highly secured facility, where locals and outsiders were prohibited from being near or enter the place. Clarke had in the nicest and honest way, trespassed inside due to a request from a friend who had been working there to check out the place and expose the wrongdoings that was happening on the inside. However due to someone's interference her plan was stopped, with a deadly threat that she couldn't risk taking in case they were going to go through with it, so she didn't say anything and instead all the people inside the facility was killed from the radioactive gasses. Leaving her with this incredible guilt and pain over how her actions had caused the death of so many innocent people.

However she didn't tell Bellamy that when he asked. She couldn't or rather she wouldn't tell him, not if it meant putting his and everyone else's life on the line, so she kept her mouth shut and hoped that he would drop the conversation topic all together. Unfortunately Bellamy was one stubborn son of a…you know, and he wasn't going to let it drop until he got the answers that he wanted. _Like that was going to happen._

Bellamy still had his arms folded, but his fingers were tapping impatiently for her to answer his question. "So what's your defense?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, reminding herself over and over not to lose her determination to keep her secrets secret. "Nothing that I want to discuss with you or anyone else, not now or ever if I've a say in the matter."

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Tell me the truth! For once in your life just be honest with me about what the hell is going on with you."

 _I can't._ Clarke thought sadly. _I want to tell you, but I don't want to lose you. Losing you is a pain I'm not sure I would be able to bear if you learned the truth and was killed because of it._ She shook her head dejected. "I'm sorry, Bellamy." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm really sorry, Bellamy."

Her words were honest and sincere, from the bottom of her heart, but they weren't enough for him. Not that she expected that they would, but Bellamy just went quiet and refused to say anything else to her. He pushed the elevator to start again, indicating that this conversation was officially done, just as he was probably done with her.

That's what she thought until Bellamy finally broke his silence, but kept the icy tone that kept on breaking her heart over and over. "I guess that you lied to me about stopping being a PI again, because you clearly wasn't here to see me or Pike."

"No, I've never lied to you, Bellamy." Clarke answered, keeping her gaze on the elevator door. _I have only withhold the truth and bending it as far as I could without plainly lie up your face._ The elevator stopped shortly after that and the doors opened. "I just decided that I'm not going to hide or deny who I really am and what I do, no matter what everyone else's thinks. But you're right about one thing. I wasn't here to see you or Pike. If you wonder what my real intention for my visit was then figure it out yourself, detective."

Then she left the station, heading towards the gallery to start working on the job she was supposed to do.

* * *

Lincoln entered the gallery to find it sparkling clean, with brown boxes everywhere around the floor. He knew that Clarke would head here once she was done at the coroner's office, but he hadn't expected her to get a head start on work, especially when she seemed preoccupied with this murder case that intrigued her.

"Clarke?" Lincoln called out, searching the floor looking for his blond-haired friend. "Where are you?"

First the only response he received was silence, but then he heard a quiet confirming noise coming from the studio upstairs. So he followed it and found the appearance to the second floor similar to the first floor, with the only exception that Clarke was sitting on the floor drawing in her sketchbook with her back against the wall. She looked up from her sketchbook once she heard his feet stop moving, and smiled softly at him even though the smile didn't fully reach her eyes. "I talked to the movers. They told me that the furniture and the rest of our stuff should be arriving here some time tomorrow. I also talked to those who have already custom ordered and reassured them that we're going to work on it their pieces shortly."

"Seems like you have been busy." Lincoln commented lightly, crossing his arms. "I've talked to the police about releasing the car from impound and assured to get the car to a garage to fix it up. But never mind that for now. Dare I ask why you have been so busy these last few hours?" _Although I've a feeling it has something to do with that detective that you desperately tries to avoid._

"Nope." Clarke shot down until she tilted her head in a curious manner, with a smirk slowly appearing on her face. "But I might have to ask why you seem awfully chipper, did you meet someone?"

Lincoln tried to remain stoic and expressionless, but Clarke already figured out the answer and was grinning like a cat with full expectations to get an explanation. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared how easily she could read him. _How does she do that?_

"Yes, I did." He finally gave in and sighed defeated. "I'm seeing her tonight at Nova's."

Clarke nodded. "Nice place, you must really like this girl if you suggested _that_ nice and romantic place."

"She suggested it." Lincoln replied quickly before he took a few steps closer to her.

Clarke tried to cover her mouth from chuckling, but it was no use since she had already laughed and was unable to stop it once it started. "Whatever you say, lover-boy. So tell me, who is this girl that has managed to sweep you off your feet? Who knows maybe I know her, most likely I do seeing as I grew up here and pretty much know everybody who lives here."

 _Clarke might have a point. I rather come prepared than finding out later that my instincts were wrong and Octavia turns out to one of the many crazy women I've gone out with, although I'm certain I'm not wrong about her._

Lincoln sighed, thinking about the brunette he met at the station. "Octavia. Her name is Octavia."

As soon as the name left his mouth, Clarke froze and her expression fell into shock. Her reaction was enough to make him regret even saying it in the first place, but before he had the chance she instantly got up on her feet and began searching in her jacket pockets for something. Her wallet appeared shortly afterwards from her inside her jacket and she pulled out a tiny photograph and handed it over to him. "Is that her?"

The photo showed a young teenage Clarke, grinning happily, together with another teenager although the other girl was a brunette, who was smiling just as happily as Clarke was. It was clear that these two girls were good friends, hence why he looked confused between the picture and Clarke. "That's her…wait you know each other? Were you guys friends or something?"

Clarke nodded, with wet eyes, and took the picture back and tucked it back in her wallet. "She was once one of my closest friends, in fact she used to be my partner in crime during my PI period, but we're not friends anymore. After that mess I made three years ago she told me that our friendship was done and she wanted nothing more to do with me. So I haven't seen or heard from her since then."

 _Obviously she wished things were different, but what could she do? Force her old friend to accept her regrets and forgive her?_ Lincoln thought sadly on Clarke's behalf. He wanted to comfort her, reassure her that everything was going to turn out okay, but Clarke quickly continued the conversation without going any further on her past friendship with Octavia. "Look, I'm happy that you and Octavia are going to go out and from your side of things most likely going to end up together, you both deserve a chance of happiness, but I'll give you two pieces of advice when you go out with her tonight. Something you need to be aware of when you're dealing with her."

He frowned confused. "Two pieces of advice?"

"Yeah, first advice is that you shouldn't mention me or your relationship with me." Clarke explained. "Clearly she hates me now, and confessing to her that we know each other and are friends is not going to help you getting into a relationship with her."

 _You want me to deny my friendship with you because of me getting a shot at happiness? Clarke, you're truly a good friend if you are willing to give up that for me, even if no one else in this town believes that anymore._

Clarke continued her explanation. "Second advice, you should be aware that her older brother might try and kill you once he finds out about this. He's an overprotective guy, especially towards Octavia, and as a bonus he hates me even more than Octavia at the moment. So all in all you should avoid bringing up her brother and me in any conversation. Otherwise the chances are in your favor that this date might end successfully."

"Her brother?" Lincoln asked, clearly not seeing the connection. "Who's her brother?"

"Detective Bellamy Blake."

* * *

The night was coming in and still Clarke made no moves in going home or meet up with Raven and Monty despite her promises that they were going to catch up. What was the point? The chances are that they wanted to talk about what happened three years ago as well as what she had done since then, both questions she more than anything wanted to avoid all together. Hence why she was hiding in the gallery, ignoring her phone that has been vibrating angrily for the last hour.

 _You're really a coward, Clarke._ Clarke thought to herself as she pushed the disconnect button on her phone once again before she put her phone back in her pocket. Then she went back doing some paperwork, with her back was against the first floor windows. She was concentrating on what she was doing that she didn't realize it before she heard glass shatter and something piercing right past her cheek, leaving behind a painful sensation on her left cheek. She turned around to see what was going on, but before she had the chance to comprehend what was going on something hit her and she fell down on the floor. The next thing she knew her leg was in incredible pain and blood was flowing down on the floor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

 _Pain. The physical feeling caused by disease, injury or something that hurts the body is one definition of pain. Another definition for pain is mental or emotional suffering like sadness caused by some emotional or mental problem. Then there is also the definition that someone or something causes trouble or makes you feel annoyed or angry._

 _Directly speaking, I think what I'm feeling right now fits all three of the definitions perfectly, and I like to add that my pain was most definitely involuntary. Honestly, who in the world asks to get shot? And more importantly who shoots someone and is dumb enough to not pick up the bullets? Probably someone who lacks of decent humanity and is confident that the bullet can't be traced back to the shooter, but nonetheless I should be glad that the shooter didn't decide to make the kill shot while he had the chance. That means whoever shot me doesn't want me dead. At least not right now._

Clarke felt her body was fighting to survive the pain. Her hands were on the injury, blood tainting them before she ripped a piece of her top and used it to apply pressure to the wound. On the outside she seemed calm and focused on what was happening, pushing herself to think about the stressing situation she was in and handle things professionally like her mother once taught her to be during her medical days, but inside she was freaking out. Of course she knew that with her return she had a lot more enemies, who wanted her gone, but she doubted that all of them would go to such extreme measures that they were willing to shoot her down like an animal.

 _Urgh, stop thinking about that right now, you have way more important things to worry about right now then who shot you. Like threating your damn injury so that you don't end up dead due to blood loss for example._ Clarke shook her head, and carefully used her right hand to retrieve her phone from her pocket meanwhile her left hand continued to apply pressure on the wound. Once she had her phone in her hand was ready to push the number buttons when she halted. Who was supposed to call? Obviously 911 were the most reasonable option, but she stubbornly refused to stay at the hospital when that place had only given her terrible memories. Her mother? That meant a trip to the hospital and the dreading confrontation with her mother about her poor life choices etc. That's definitely not an option. Lincoln? He's on a date with Octavia and she wasn't about to bug them about this, even though he was most likely going to reprimand her later for keeping it to herself, but that was something she could deal with. Raven? Monty? Jasper? She didn't want to bother them either and honestly she wasn't sure how well received she really was with them yet considering the circumstances, especially with Jasper, and besides she didn't want them to pick sides, especially Monty, so that was a bust too. That left her with one alternative left. Unfortunately for her, it was also the one person she was most doubtful would actually pick up the phone and help her once he realized that it was her. Clarke sighed heavily before she pushed the familiar number and waited to see if the call came through. Who knows maybe she got lucky and he decided not to be _such_ huge ass that he could be?

* * *

Bellamy had a desperate need for an aspirin for the throbbing headache he was dealing with, but he had already taken the recommended dosage so he seems like he was going to force himself to live with the pain for now.

 _Why don't you go home like any ordinary person?_ Bellamy thought to himself. _Cause you're a damn workaholic and don't have a life besides your sister and the once-in-a-while one-night stands._ Miller had already left for the evening, apparently scored himself a date with someone he didn't know, and he was doing some paperwork alone at his desk when his phone started to vibrate. He picked up his phone, expecting to see Octavia's name on the display, knowing that she would call him whenever she was in trouble or she forgotten her keys to her place again, but instead the displayed showed an unknown caller id. Debating whether he should answer the call or not, he quickly reached the decision to at least hear who it was before hanging up. So he answered the call and automatically responded with, "Blake."

"Bellamy?"

 _What the hell? Why is she calling me?_ Bellamy thought confused over why she would try and contact him after how things ended before in the earlier in the elevator. "Clarke? What is it? Why did you call me? Didn't we say what was left to say to each other?"

Clarke laughed, but it wasn't the type of laugh that he loved and treasured to hear. No, her laugh was stressed and panicky without any trace of joy or humor in it. Which immediately got his attention.

"Listen, okay, I need your help." Clarke sounded agitated, and he almost believed that he imagined the heavy breathes and groans, but he knew better. She would never call him for anything unless it was something important, at least that's how it was in the beginning of their relationship anyways, but clearly they have reverted back to old habits so it would seem.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked, not realizing that the grip he had on his phone tighten.

A moment passed before she bluntly asked, "Do you still have the emergency first-aid kit I gave you?"

 _Uh-oh_. _Double uh-oh._ "It's in the trunk of my car. Why?"

Clarke scoffed. "Because I need it asshole, so can you bring it to me or not?"

 _She's hurt, and from the sound of things badly._ Bellamy didn't waste time and immediately shut down everything and headed straight for the stairs and his car. "Where are you?"

After she gave him a quick explanation that she was in her gallery and included giving him the address he got to his car, picked up the first-aid kit and ran as fast as his legs could run and headed for the art gallery.

* * *

Don't ask her how long it took for Bellamy to get there, because honestly she didn't know and didn't care at the moment. As long as he showed up, despite their messy and turbulent relationship, and gave her the medical equipment that she needed to fix her wound. _The best thing you can do is not question or wondering why he still even considered helping me._ Clarke thought, continuing putting pressure and examine the wound. As far as she could tell the bullet hadn't penetrated too deep and had missed the vital parts in her leg. If she was right that meant that there wouldn't be any lasting injury and that she should be able to walk again after a couple of weeks. _But that's the least of my problems so it would seem._

Seconds later the door the gallery was forced open, she could hear the lock snap by the brute force, and in entered Bellamy with an agitated expression on his face and a first-aid kit in his hand. His expression only darkened when she saw her on the floor, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Bellamy went up, sat down next to her and handed over the kit.

 _Really? Isn't it obvious?_ Clarke turned look at him, clearly frustrated over his lack of timing and empathy. "I thought it was obvious, I was shot and now I'm trying stop the injury from getting bad to worse."

"Don't play cute with me, Princess!" Bellamy exclaimed angry. "God, Clarke. Can you for once just be straightforward about something like this? No, wait. Scratch that. Can you for once be straight-forward with me?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. _Of course I'm straightforward, a better word for it would be that I'm blunt. However when you ask stupid and irrelevant questions you can't expect anything but stupid and irrelevant answers in return._ "Will you hand me a pair of tweezers? I need to take the bullet out."

Bellamy looked completely struck by her even suggesting taking the bullet out. "Are you insane? You need to be at a hospital, with people specialized in doing this sort of thing, not attempting to remove it like it's a part of a do-it-yourself-project." Despite his disagreeing words he handed a pair of tweezers from the kit over to her, which she accepted graciously, and began probing inside the wound to find and get a good grip on the bullet. When she did find the bullet, after some searching and then working on gaining a good enough grip for her to remove the bullet, she took a few breaths like she was preparing herself to jump into ice-cold water. Then she leaped into action, pulling the bullet out in one movement while screaming out in pain.

He turned his gaze away for a moment, even though she caught a glimpse of his painful and heartbreaking expression on his face, but she knew it was of her best interest not to point it out. So instead she asked or rather ordered him to retrieve some clean cloth pieces to clean the wound, meanwhile she did the last few tweaks to close and stop the bleeding before she bandaged it.

Clarke didn't turn look at him, afraid to see his rejection or any other negative emotion towards her, especially when that's all she has been receiving from him ever since she came back into town, but seemed like she wasn't the only one who was afraid or reluctant to look at her directly. However he wasn't shy about talking, which he said with that detective-professional-tone, "What happened, Clarke? Seriously?"

She didn't say anything at first, thinking over what exactly she was supposed to say as well as finally getting the reality of what happened, but she sighed heavily like she knew that there was no way he was going to let this go. Not after he came to her rescue and witness the whole thing.

"I don't know." Clarke answered, and then went on explaining the event that occurred as real and precise as she could. Which in the end wasn't much, however it was enough to make Bellamy fight the urge to not put a fist through the wall. He got up on his feet and began pacing back and forth, completely lost in his own angry and frustrated thoughts, only mumbling a few swear words once in a while, until he finally got his crap together and demands rather arrogantly, "Give me the bullet."

 _Huh?_ Clarke was surprised by the out-of-nowhere command. He ignored her presence this whole time and then demands to do what he says. What did he take her for? An idiot? Sure, she understood shortly afterwards why he wanted the bullet, with him being cop involved investigating suspicious crimes and what not, but that didn't mean she was just going to mindlessly give him a piece of evidence. _Hello, I'm a PI remember? I investigate things like this too, although not with the same access or resources as the police have, but nevertheless it's all the same. Besides, that bullet was stuck in me first. So I shouldn't I be the one to have it?_

Those were her thoughts, but she never voiced them knowing too well how that would go with him. So she scoffed, got up on her feet even though it still hurt slightly, and handed over the bullet against her will. He took it without saying anything or thanking her for it, not that he would anyways, and put it inside a plastic bag that he had retrieved from his right jacket pocket. Then he tucked it back inside his jacket pocket, immediately dropping the subject entirely.

* * *

What else was there to say? Bellamy wasn't sure what to do with Clarke, honestly he wanted to simply push her completely out of his life if he could, but as these things keeps turning and spiraling into something that he feared was dangerous business that alternative was most certainly out of the question.

He took a quick look around the premises, just to be sure whoever shot her wasn't still lurking around, but didn't find anything or anyone looking peculiar suspicious or out of place in the area.

"Whoever did this is gone, checked the area and nothing." Bellamy folded his arms against his chest. "Can you think of anyone who could have done this? Do you remember something that can help me find whoever tried to gun you down?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, nothing. Everything happened so fast that I didn't have the time to get anything definitive on my mystery shooter. But thank you for coming to my rescue. I know you didn't have to or want to come, but I appreciate you came anyways."

He awkwardly shifted weight on his feet, confused to how he was supposed to respond to her appreciation. Only mumbled a low-voiced "You welcome", which Clarke smiled graciously for like the princess she denied she was. They didn't slip into the old comfortable tension between them, because this was real life not a stinking fairytale with happy endings, but at least they weren't yelling or trying to kill each other. _Yet._

His cellphone vibrated, however due to that it continued to buzz like a crazy bee indicated that someone was calling. So he answered it and found out that it was station. He listened and after being relayed the quick message he hung up, groaning annoyed over the message he received.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Clarke asked, sounding surprisingly concerned for him. It didn't make any sense to him why she was all of a sudden concerned, but he chose to ignore his curiosity on the matter and handle it later. Instead he sighed deeply before he answered as unfazed and collected as he could, "We have another dead body, same MO. as our Jane Doe in the woods."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 _I'm not the poem kind of guy. Seriously, I am not. Although I will admit being a huge history and mythology nerd, something that my sister constantly teases me about considering someone as handsome as me doesn't really fit the nerd category, but that's just another weird quirk of mine. The thing is I also like to learn quotes from different individuals, famous or not, and use them in an appropriate setting. For example comedian W.C. Fields once stated a point I would like to refer to my current predicament, 'No doubt exists that all women are crazy; it's only a question of degree'. And those words, ladies and gentlemen, are the perfect words to describe Clarke at the moment._

"Is due to your blood loss or have you always been freaking insane?" Bellamy asked, overall annoyed and frustrated over the blonde princess who decided that she was invincible after getting shot and was going to come along to his crime scene. "You were once a med-student, you should know that you should be in the hospital after getting shot. Not walking around in the woods and be at crimes scenes.

Clarke snorted, mumbling something that he couldn't hear properly and continued walking while ignoring his every word on her leaving. _Seriously, she had just been shot less than an hour ago and yet she refuses to be her normal reasonable Clarke. Instead she decides to be the stubborn pain-in-my-ass Clarke. Lucky me…_

He frowned as he followed after her, surprised that she managed to be on the right track of where the crime scene was located, even more so when she managed to literally car-jack his car and demanded that he was going to bring her along for the ride. Don't ask him why he actually went along with her demands, because he feared the true reasons were less than welcome to him anyways, but nevertheless it was quite clear that he hated the whole situation all together and he wasn't afraid to tell her that either.

"Come on, Clarke. Don't be stupid, go home and back to your own life instead of butting into mine and police matters."

"I'm not going to do that." Clarke argued, still keeping her gaze on the path in front of her and not on him. "And seeing as I don't take orders from you, then I can do whatever the hell I want to do and that includes going to the crime scene look at the second body. So unless you want me to go through different and difficult measures in order for me to look at the crime scene then I suggest you stop your whining and let me do my own thing."

 _Whining? I don't whine, Princess. Butt never mind that, how dare you use my words from the past against me? You were disgusted by them, swore them up in my face like I was the devil himself. Then again I guess I really am just that to you now…the devil._

He didn't relay his thoughts out loud, simply followed her with his gaze and noticed that for every step she took there was a limp and a flinch on her face. She was still in pain after doing self-surgery, but was too goddamn stubborn to tell him that. Again he decided not saying anything, only waiting to the moment where she would finally give up and tell him she was in pain, but after a short while of walking in a much slower pace than neither of them had ever walked before he was finally fed up with her stubbornness and simply got up to her and swept her right into his arms, carrying her like the princess she really was. Not so surprisingly, she didn't appreciate his sudden 'macho-caveman' treatment as she referred it, and swore, cursed and all the above tried to get him to put her down on the ground. Unfortunately for her, he chose to ignore her and walked on to the crime scene. Meanwhile cursing himself over and over in his mind why he was doing what she wanted, although it wasn't exactly how she pictured it but still, but promptly chose to ignore the tiny voices in his head that knew why and instead continued took in both the curses from Clarke and himself with grace.

* * *

Staring at computer screens could drive any man crazy, especially for Monty who was forced by Bellamy to sit there until there was finally a hit in the facial recognition program and he finally had an identity to put on his Jane Doe from the woods. Monty could understand why Bellamy was desperate, hell he would actually be glad to know that there was someone in the police department who would go to such lengths in order to do their job correctly, because he knew from experience that there weren't that many cops who did the same. But that didn't change the fact that the man was still an ass. Don't get him wrong; he liked Bellamy in some degrees. He was an okay guy, maybe a little rough around the edges, but generally a straight-up guy. But that didn't change the fact that the man was an ass and it seems like he has only gotten worse after the Mt. Weather ordeal and Clarke left town. _Then again he was not the only one who was gravely affected by it._

He sighed deeply, with his face falling into the palm of his right hand. His gaze moved away from the screen and to the photograph of the good old days with Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Jasper and him smiling and laughing into the camera. He missed them, his friends. Even with all of them now in the same town, not far from each other, things between them were just messy and separated. _There are a lot of things and people I can blame for how my life as well as many others' lives have become so messed up, but I'm not like Jasper and puts the entire blame on Clarke for what happened on Mt. Weather. I know that she must have had a reason for doing the things she did. I don't know why she did it or why she didn't even tell anyone about it, but I'm confident that she did the wrong thing for the right reasons because that's the kind of person she is. But don't get me wrong, I do feel some abandonment and resentment towards her and everything she did, but my love and loyalty for her doesn't waver. Especially when I know better than anyone that she feels responsible for what happened and can't or rather won't ever forgive herself for it. There is only one person she would want forgiveness from anyways, beside herself, and that person is never going to give it to her._

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Surprised and literally caught off guard, Monty hastily retrieved his cellphone and answered without checking the caller id. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Detective Miller. Bellamy's partner?"

A suspicious eyebrow rose. _Why in the world would he be calling me?_ Monty thought confused and suspicious. "Yeah…I remember." _I would have to be senile if I managed to forget you._ "So what can I do for you?"

Miller chuckled to his straight-forwardness, a trait that he sort of adopted from both Jasper and Clarke and used whenever situation called for it. "Jumping right on it. Is all of Ms. Griffin's friends like that or are you just special case?"  
Monty rolled his eyes; lightly annoyed that everyone assumed that he was such a troublemaker due to his affiliations. Of course, they weren't entirely wrong about him and the rest of the gang had their delinquent ways, especially since all of them with the exception of him and Jasper had met and became friends in a juvenile detention center, but that was all in the past now. And besides, among his group of friends, he was one of the few that generally kept to himself and did the least amount of trouble.

"We are a rowdy bunch as you can imagine, but if you don't take my word for it then just ask Bellamy. I'm sure he has a lot of stories about how terrible Clarke and the rest of us were and still are and how we managed to turn many of his hairs grey with our stunts."

Once again Miller laughed by his words, something that he couldn't help blush over, and once he was done laughing he said witty, "Probably that's why he's such a grouch. But the reason I was calling was if you had gotten any hits on that facial recognition program?"

He shook his head despite the fact that Miller couldn't exactly see him. "No. Not yet, but I did tell you that it would take some time."

"Okay." Miller mumbled into the phone. "Well as it turns out we have another Jane Doe, with the exact MO. as the first victim. So I'm sending over a picture of her, hoping that you could identify her as well?"

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, it really shouldn't have, but it did and he couldn't help feeling disappointed that the man hadn't called him simply to talk to him. _Who am I kidding? I'm clearly not worth his interest with the exception of casual acquaintance or friendship._

Quickly hiding his major disappointment as well as embarrassment, Monty took the assignment Miller had given him and ended the phone call without too much of a hassle. Then he went back to the computer and continued to work on the program, meanwhile trying to ignore the tiny voices in his head that was afraid and insecure to seize the opportunity to have a relationship with someone.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the crime scene, Detective Miller took one look at the two of them before he started laughing his guts out. "Did you catch the murderer already? Cause there should be no other reasons to bringing the princess along for the ride as I recall you telling me before."

Apparently Miller was referring to their appearance since both of them were covered in blood, but that was due to the fact that neither of them had taken the time to change clothes before showing up at the scene. Clarke didn't see the point in changing clothes. _Honestly, who cares about some blood anyways? It's not like it's going to kill you and I'm not going to contaminate the crime scene with it either. Especially when my intention is only to get a better look at the body and the crime scene, not the forensic evidence. That is for another time._ However it was clear that Bellamy didn't share her sentiment, no surprise there since he huffed annoyed, and hence why he had stubbornly given her his jacket that was too big for her and was walking around in a thin dark blue raincoat that he had brought long from the trunk of his car. He didn't seem affected by the lack of warmth, not that he ever would tell her that he was, but nonetheless he responded with an equally rude and witty comment to Miller's question. "Unfortunately, she got a solid alibi." Then he shrugged his shoulders with this 'I-couldn't-care-less' manner. "Oh, well, better luck next time I guess."

Clarke glared at the two men who treated her like she wasn't even there and if she was then only acknowledged her as a nuisance. _Seriously, can you two be anymore childish? With Bellamy it was expected, but I thought Miller was more reasonable and responsible than that. But then again I'm clearly not a great judge of male characters. I mean, come on, I used to be date two-timing Finn and bull-headed Bellamy. So yeah, I clearly shouldn't be self-righteous towards Miller and Bellamy, considering my great history with men._

Clarke decided to ignore the two detectives witty banter and turned her gaze on the assistant coroner and the sheet-covered lump that she assumed was the dead body underneath. She didn't waste time heading towards said body, even though she could hear that Miller and Bellamy didn't want her to go over there, but she ignored them and did what her mind had decided on. Besides, Bellamy was sure to realize and explain to Miller that resistance was futile when it came to her and they might as well go along with her. Otherwise she was going to obtain the information she wanted some other frustrating and possibly illegal way.

Anyways, Clarke nodded her head at the assistant coroner, who didn't acknowledge her at all big shocker there, before she pulled out a pair of latex gloves Bellamy had in his jacket pocket and put them on. Then she carefully pulled away the sheet to see the victim. _Huh…she looked similar to the other victim, both was around the same age and was fairly beautiful even though they had different hair colors._ Clarke thought as her eyes examined every inch of the woman's face, trying to remember so many details as possible knowing fully well that Bellamy was going to chase her away in just a couple of minutes. And just like the first victim, she didn't know the woman lying in front of her, but somewhere in the back of her mind bothered her about this particular woman. _It feels like I have seen her somewhere before. But the question is where exactly I have seen her?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

 _It's official. I hate my life._ Clarke thought wearily, with her head resting against the hard surface of the counter. Last night ended up just like she predicted it would, with Bellamy finally gathering the nerve to remove her from the crime scene and back to the car to be babysat by an officer until he was finished and drove her home. Once she got back home she was interrogated and reprimanded by Lincoln, who had received a call from Bellamy, after he managed to snatch the number from her cellphone sometime when her phone was alone in his car, about everything that had happened and was seriously pissed at her lack of regard for her safety and wellbeing.

He was so pissed at her that he wouldn't even tell her how his date with Octavia went until Bellamy called and probably ruined it, which she actually felt very guilty of, because her intention when she called Bellamy and not Lincoln to help her was simply to give him the chance of happiness and a personal life beyond her…um…involvement in his life. _And look what a fantastic job you did…_

So here she was doing paperwork, while Lincoln was off fixing up the mess from last night as well as organizing and setting up the studio so that they could start working on some paintings that they were planning displaying on their opening showcase in a couple of weeks. Being left behind in the gallery was Lincoln's version of punishment, with the basic rules that she was not to leave alone to do some sleuthing on the murders or any other physical labor, but if he thought that she was going to stay there and do boring paperwork all day then he had to be crazy. Even though she reluctantly agreed to follow her friend's rules, knowing that if she tried to do otherwise he might request Bellamy's help to stop her, which was definitely out of the question as far as she was concerned, but she did find a loophole in his rules and she was going to exploit it while she still had the chance.

 _If Lincoln thinks that I'm going to sit around here all day without doing some PI work then I seriously recommend him to see Bellamy, who knows better than anyone that once I'm on the roll I wouldn't stop._ Clarke pulled out her laptop and opened the website that PIs' use in order to obtain background information and such on clients etc. Of course she didn't have any name or any other kind of information on the victims, but the website had records on crimes that might resemble these two murders. And who knows maybe she got lucky, even if the police probably has done the same web search and gotten no hits?

Unfortunately for her, there are many crimes with similar MOs with exception of having her name written on the victims, so she had her work cut out for her and read pages and pages of cases. She was so completely lost in her work and thoughts that she almost didn't realize the door opened before she looked up to see a furious Raven enter.

"To think that I even bothered buying that close sign when I was apparently just wasting my money away." Clarke said casually, even though her voice clearly indicated that she wasn't in the mood for company. Raven slammed the door hard behind her as she stared at her, with a mixture of anger and protective concern. Clarke didn't want to see her friend looking at her like that; especially when she felt so ashamed of herself and what her actions were doing to the people she cared about. Raven, however, purposely ignored the obvious and jumped right into business. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"With that kind of question you'll have to expect that the list comes along with the answer is going to very _very_ long, right?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Raven said hotly, crossing her arms. "You got shot last night and you didn't even bother to go to the hospital or even call Lincoln or me about it."

 _Oh, crap. I forgot about that. Lincoln must have managed to make a sometimes ally not only with Bellamy, but also with Raven. God…how is it that despite my messy and broken relationships everyone seems to have these overprotective tendencies when it comes to me?_

Clarke sighed heavily, shutting down her laptop, and was preparing herself for what were to come next. Something she had a good feeling was nothing good from her side.

"How did you find out? Was it Lincoln or Bellamy?" _Or the town gossip and the local newspaper if I have to guess I'll say it was the latter, because in this town nothing stays secret for long. I should know that, seeing as that's how the whole town learned about my role in the Mt. Weather Massacre._

Raven scoffed. "It was first page news, and that alone should be upsetting to learn that my friend got hurt and didn't even consider telling me or anyone else about it, but what's really insulting about the whole thing is that I find out about it through the news."

Feeling both guilty and defeated, Clarke fidgeted with her fingers and moved her gaze away from Raven. Suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting to look at than the angry and disappointed Raven.

Unfortunately for her, Raven wasn't going to let her take the cowardly route and immediately walked up to her and placing both her hands on her arms, clutching them like she expected her to vanish in thin air. Clarke wanted to flinch over the painful strength Raven used, but she held her composure and waited for Raven to continue whatever her reason for coming to see her.

"Clarke, what's going on with you?" Raven asked, still angry but with an underlining tone that expressed love and concern. "You disappeared for three years, you keep minimal or no contact with any of us, and then suddenly you come back without any warning. And just less than two days you have already gotten yourself involved with two local murders, pissed off Bellamy and the police department, and successfully avoided seeing your friends without any good explanation. So tell me, Clarke. What's going on?"

This time she flinched, but over hearing Raven's words that pretty much nailed many of her several issues since she got back in town. It was easy to guess that Raven thought that it had something to do with the Mt. Weather incident, and she wasn't wrong, but it wasn't like she could tell her that and explain everything. Not unless she wanted more of her friends dead. _I have to protect them, even if I have to hurt and push them away in order to do it._

"Nothing's wrong. I just…need to figure some stuff out." Clarke said defeated. Sure, she wasn't being completely honest, but she wasn't lying either. Just bending the truth a little. "I'm sorry about all of this, but I'm just going to need some time adjusting and figure things out, okay?"

Raven scowled, but she didn't argue with her any further. Instead she pulled her hands back and punched her across the face, not necessary as hard as she knew Raven could punch but still hard enough that it hurt. "Fine. I'll accept your excuses for now, but I wouldn't be so forgiven if these things keep happening."

Clarke nodded her head, with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Raven." Raven nodded back and turned her gaze at her laptop and asked, "So…why don't you tell me about the case you're working on? Who knows, maybe I can help? Come on let me help. It will be just like back in the old days when we helped you with cases in high school."

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle over their crazy high school days, involving solving cases from serial murders to dognapping.

 _I know I should refuse her, working on this on my own if I want to keep my loved ones safe, but right now I'm picking up straws and nothing getting anywhere. And like she said, maybe she could be helpful._

Once again Clarke nodded her head and together the two of them began searching for clues, just like they had once done back in the day, before the whole mess ever happened.

* * *

Blame it on his distrust and resentment, but Bellamy didn't want to take any chances especially regarding Clarke and her role in his cases. Pike had been on his ass when he showed up at his desk this morning and had found out that not only had Clarke been there at the first crime scene, but at literally invited herself to the second one and this time with his permission. Of course then he had to explain to his boss the circumstances for his ex-fiancée's presence and promised that he would double check to make sure that there were no loose ends or any other connection to with Clarke and their two murders besides having her name written on their bodies. But as it turns out completing that task proved to be a lot more difficult than he expected, especially since he had nothing on his two dead victims.

Monty still haven't found anything on either women in his facial recognition program, no one around town seems to know or even recognize either of the victims, the coroner still didn't have a proper cause of death and he was certain that Clarke was also going to be very unhelpful right now especially after his treatment of her last night. And honestly he didn't know whether the attempted murder on Clarke had anything to do with these cases or if it was simply someone shooting her for revenge. So yeah, at this point they had nothing and nothing to go on with neither case.

 _Seriously? Can this entire case be any more exasperated?_ Bellamy thought, with his face falling into his hands before they ran through his hair. Then his gaze went back to his desk that was filled with reports, but his eyes were mainly focused on the forensic report on the first murder. He opened the file and read through the contents. When he was done reading through the report, he stood up from his chair and threw the report at the wall in an angry fit. Miller entered the room shortly afterwards and saw the state of the room. "Man, you must really be facing the wall if you take your anger on the wall."

"You're right." Bellamy growled. "We have no witnesses, no id on the victims, no clear cause of death, and no forensic evidence. Our killer left no traces on either body or the bed sheet, which belonged to the victim who we again don't know who she is."

Miller looked unfazed by his angry outburst. "And it doesn't have anything to do with the pressure you got from Pike or your blonde-haired princess? By the way, are you ever going to tell me what's the big deal between you and Clarke?"

 _Nope. I'm not going to down that path again. Never going down that path again. As far as I am concerned the thing between Clarke and I are done, and for the better of things our past should stay where it is, except for her role in my murder cases._

Apparently his facial expression was enough for Miller to back off once again, and instead redirected direction of the conversation. "How about we take a walk, clear our minds? Maybe it will help us figure out this case from another angle."

Bellamy sighed deeply. Although a part of him was refusing to do what his partner suggested, he knew that if he really thought about it his suggestion was indeed a good idea. They weren't getting anywhere, so why not take a breather? Who knows, maybe it would help? _That reminds me on the times when Clarke used to tell me over and over to stop and think before leaping into action. As much as the idea of following her advice is for once I think she might be right about something, even though she also said in the past that she admired me for being a man of action too. Nevertheless it doesn't matter what she thought, and I'm only doing this because Miller suggested it. Not because it was a piece of advice his former paramour used to tell him._

* * *

Hours passed and Clarke was starting to think that there were no meanings or pattern between these murders, at least not from in the past anyways. But she was reluctant to give up, being far too headstrong and stubborn to give in to the easiest explanation, and continued to roam through old newspapers and crime records on the computer.

Raven left about an hour ago, after receiving a call from Jasper, who finally realized who was back in town and needed his drinking buddy to calm him down. Obviously her return didn't help the matters, but what could she do? Clarke felt ashamed over how her actions ruined her friend, left him dealing with intense and never-ending anger and grief, and was continuing to spiraling more and more out of control for each day that passed. But as much as she wanted to apologize and ask Jasper for forgiveness, she knew too well that he wouldn't do it and probably never would as long as she lived. Not after he lost the love of his life to the Mt. Weather massacre.

Anyways, despite her determined resolution her eyes was working against her will, threatening to drop and close in order to get some sleep. And it wasn't until her eyes were just about to close and fall into comfortable sleep that something caught her attention in the old crime records.

"What the hell?" _According to this old record from eleven years ago, there was a murder that had the similar MOs to Bellamy's two cases. Although there were no writings anywhere on their bodies, they were consistent from the lack of evidence to the unknown cause of death and crime scene. The only finer details that separate the present day cases from the old one even further is the body count and that in the old case the victim had been a prostitute._

Clarke weighted carefully the information she had just reading, just to realize that even though it might be a coincident maybe this tiny piece of information might be enough to at least identify the victims and get a better perspective of whoever killed these two women. But in order to be completely sure that her hunch was right she had to do something everyone including Bellamy would be against her doing and most definitely furious if they caught her doing it, especially if she did it alone without any backup. _Oh, well. I have done it several times before, with and without backup, so what would it matter if I did it by myself again? What they don't know wouldn't hurt them, right?_

She smiled quietly to herself before she began planning her next move along with the perfect disguise for her genius plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **And for those of you who requested to know about Octavia and Lincoln's date then it will be mentioned in the next chapter. However Clarke and Lincoln interaction will have to wait a few chapters because other stuff has to happen before that.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Octavia stared into the horizon by the beach, thinking about everything and nothing, meanwhile trying to ignore the obvious that was lingering heavy on her mind. Most of the time it worked, but somehow the memory she desperately tried to erase kept coming back and made her feel things she wished now she was without.

* * *

Last night she had gone on a date with newcomer in town, Lincoln Woods, who she felt immediately connected to in a way that she has felt for no man before. The date itself had gone wonderful; they talked and laughed a lot, and he had been so chivalrous and escorted her home to the apartment where she stayed with her brother. So basically everything had gone just perfect and they had been standing outside the door and had just been about to lean in and kiss each other for the night when his phone rang abruptly.

Both had groaned in frustration over being interrupted, but nevertheless he answered the phone with his usual calm and stoic demeanor. However the calmness immediately evaporated, especially when he clutched the grip on his phone even harder as he tried to get the information from whoever was calling, and hung up afterwards with pissed manner. Then he turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? Who called?" She had asked, almost scared to learn that the guy she liked a lot was in fact cheating with her like Finn had done back in high school with Raven. Lincoln sighed heavily, almost defeated that didn't do much to lessen her fears at the moment.

"Your brother called to tell me something that happened to my friend and want me to pick her up since she's being her usual stubborn-self and wouldn't leave."

 _Wait? What? My brother? How the hell did he know about my brother, especially when I make it a point to not mention him on my dates because every guy would run when they learn about him? Could it be he's a stalker or something? No, I'm a fairly good judge of character and I would have picked up something like that if he was a creep, but how else could he know something like that about me?_

"How do you know about my brother? And why would he call you about your friend unless your friend has done something illegal." Octavia asked, skeptical about the whole thing even though sort of glad that her brother didn't seem to know that Lincoln had been with her the entire evening when he called.

"You're not totally off with the whole illegal issue." Lincoln mumbled quietly, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "And as for my relationship with your brother…well, it was accidental and right now situational acquaintance at best. Besides, my friend is a former friend of his."

Octavia tilted her head confused. "Okay…the who…" _Oh my God, it can't be her. But there can't be anyone else because my brother doesn't have many friends. And the closest person to being his only former friend is Clarke._ "You mean Clarke? Clarke Griffin? She's back in town?"

Lincoln's silence answered her question perfectly, which she could only respond to by staring at him with shock and disbelief over the fact that the guy she liked was closely connected to her ex-best friend. Lincoln, however, looked like he wanted to explain and comfort her, but he had to go and save Clarke apparently from whatever mess she has done this time. Still he apologized like it was his fault that he knew Bellamy and Clarke and just as he was about to leave he said soft and sincerely, "Look, Octavia. I like you. I like very much and I want to continue seeing you, but understand that I'm not going to choose between you and Clarke since she's my friend and I don't want her to be alone anymore. So it's your choice whether you want to continue to see me or not. I hope you make the right one." Then he left, with her standing in front of her apartment with painful and heavy thoughts.

* * *

She sighed heavily. Despite Lincoln's confession she still didn't know what to do and there weren't anyone she could talk to either, especially when her friends were either too busy or too emotionally broken to actually have a conversation about romantic feelings and broken friendships. And besides, she was far too independent and stubborn to allow anyone even her own brother tell her what she was supposed to do in these kinds of situations. Hence why she finally knew what she was going to do.

 _Screw Clarke. As far as I'm concerned her relationship with Lincoln has no saying with his and mine. I mean, I like Lincoln and I'm not going to be like her and walk away from everything. I'm trying to live my life as freely as I can, and also living without regrets that will tie me down for the rest of my life. So yeah, I'm going to jump on the potential to have a relationship with Lincoln until further notice._

She took her gaze away from the horizon and pulled up her phone and dialed Lincoln's number and waited for him to answer. A couple of seconds later he answered with his calm and polite tone in his voice, obviously not recognizing or realizing it was her who was calling him, but that only made her chuckle playfully. "Hey, Lincoln. It's Octavia. I'm wondering if you might be able to have another date with me. We're kind of interrupted last night."

He replied in agreement and asked if she was available right now to go and grab a cup of coffee with him since he had just finished his errands. Not wasting time accepting his proposition, they agreed to meet at the local and town's only coffee shop in a couple of minutes. The conversation ended shortly after that and Octavia left the beach and headed straight for the coffee shop, while feeling for the first time since last night happy and relaxed. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

"Come on, just tell me already." Miller asked, after what seemed like the hundredth times just today he asked him the question about what happened between him and Clarke. Something that Bellamy most definitely didn't want to talk about with his partner or anyone for that matter. "Besides, the little you told me and the stuff I heard about Mt. Weather…I just don't see how her role in that incident took such a dark turn with you and everyone else here in town."

Bellamy sighed, thinking how much he wished he had something stronger to drink than the coffee that had already gotten cold and always tasted like dirty old socks. The walk really hadn't helped him that much to clear his mind, not that he sincerely believed it would have, but he was once again facing the fact that the case was going colder for each minute and there was nothing he could do about it. And having Miller question about Clarke and the Mt. Weather massacre didn't exactly ease his problems any further either.

"I know something more is going on, especially with you and Clarke. I mean, I see the way you acted when you first saw each other back at the first crime scene and the eyes she's trying to hide from you whenever you are looking at her and not…"

 _That's it. I can't listen to this anymore._ "Shut up!" Bellamy exclaimed loudly, making the few people left in the room stop and go totally silent including Miller, who stared at him with huge eyes that screamed with concern and regret. Which made him feel extremely for his outburst and instantly calmed himself down and said, "Please…Miller don't ask about me and Clarke. It's just too complicated."

Miller nodded silently, which everybody else in the room took as a sign to proceed whatever the hell they were doing. "All right, I'll stop. Promise."

Bellamy gave him a small and soft smile. "Thank you." And he honestly meant it and finally thought that the conversation was completely over when Miller continued saying, this time more sheepish and awkward. "But I may have called up Clarke, hoping she might have something on the case since we both know she's working on it too."

Bellamy stared at him. His mind was debating whether to get extremely pissed or weary over the fact that his partner had just gone behind his back to gain information on a murder case from his ex. _Honestly, I want to punch his brains out, but it might not be the best idea to do that in a room that's filled with cops. And besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Clarke is dependable and smart so she might actually have at least one possible lead to follow. Especially since she's not here sniffing after information herself._

So he leaned back in his seat, preparing himself for the worse that was coming his way, and asked, "So what did the Princess tell you?"

If Miller were awkward before than that was nothing compared to how he was after the question was raised. His gaze was going to the floor, desperately avoiding directed eye contact with him, which in Bellamy's experience meant that something was going on and he's not going to like it.

"Um…she didn't pick up. And before you ask I called her gallery as well and she still didn't pick up."

 _Oh no. No, no, no, no. She won't do that, not after what I and everyone else told her not to several times before. Please let Miller be wrong and me too paranoid for my own good. Anything is better as long as it doesn't involve Clarke going off on her own doing undercover work._

He didn't waste time interrogating any further. Instead he rapidly fished up his phone and called her cellphone, which went straight to her voicemail. His concern only increased as he tried to call once again with the same result, and then began calling the gallery and then the rest of her friends. He might be overreacting, but while he knew that Clarke is smart and dependable, she can also impulsive and make bad judgments. Which he suspects she was doing right now. _Please Clarke. Don't be out there, doing something incredibly stupid._

* * *

Like every other small-town, there was bad and dark part of town where dangerous people associated with crime had control over. Of course, most people in Arkaida know each other or at least know each other on a first name-basis and general reputation. So everyone in town is mostly aware of who exactly is safe and who is not safe to associate yourself with, but nevertheless going to the dark part of town is a bad idea. And those who do go there are either stupid or have a death wish.

 _I guess I'm both in this particular case._ Clarke thought as she walked further and further into the barely-lit streets of the bad parts of Arkaida. The sound of her high heels moving against the pavement caught the attention of those few who was on the street, yet none of them paid any specially attention to her. Why would they since she perfectly blended into those other young women who have been seen working around?

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment just to embrace the awkwardness and embarrassment she felt, while ignoring the tiny fact that her choice for disguise was her idea. Her normally blond hair was hidden underneath a long dark-haired wig; her make-up was attention seeking with smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. And don't get her started on her clothes, because her outfit consisted of a tight black skirt, a blue dress-shirt that was showing off her black lacy bra. So in other words she looked like a hooker that Octavia, if they were still on friendly terms, would have been ecstatic and teased her for looking illegally hot that her brother would have to arrest her to keep men from drooling all over her. _Not that she would say that to me now, because if I have to guess how she would respond to my appearance right now then she most probably either insult, punch, spit in her face instead or all the above, probably the latter knowing Octavia, but her former friend's reaction would actually be a blessing compared to Bellamy's if he was ever to find out. So for everything good and beautiful in the world, let's hope that Bellamy never sees or hears about this particular undercover mission of mine. Otherwise he might actually try and kill me with his bare hands, but then again he's going to actually kill me when he discovers who I am on my way on meeting anyways._

Ignoring the uneasy and warning thoughts that told her that this was a bad idea, Clarke walked down the end of the street and in to an alley with a single backdoor that had a warning sign that warded off intruders. She opened the door that she knew was unlocked and entered inside, once again ignoring the warnings signs that this was most definitely a bad idea.

The room she stepped into was even darker than outside on the street, but she wasn't worried of the dark. She was far more worried about what or who was hiding in the dark. And just as soon as her concern struck her mind the light was suddenly turned on and she found herself standing frozen in the middle of the messy backroom, with one hand on her neck and a cold knife tip to her throat.

"Well, well, well. The princess of Arkaida in all her glory, must have gone insane if she's willing to come here to my lair." A young man's voice spoke into her ear, bringing her shivers up her spine that she forced herself not to react to in his presence. _Geez, he's like a pop-up book from hell._

His voice was snarky, but not mean intended. At least not for now anyways, which was an amazing feat itself considering that her relationship with him have always been mutual hatred towards one another.

"Murphy." Clarke said, trying desperately to keep her voice calm and even since she would rather die than give John Murphy the pleasure to see her scared and weak. "We need to talk."

Murphy chuckled into her ear, but gave no indicated to remove his arm and knife away from her throat. "Oh, what kind of evil are you accusing me of doing now? The crime of simply living on this earth?"

Clarke wasn't amused by his snarky attitude, not that she ever was or will be amused by it, but she didn't say anything and only rolled her eyes annoyed. "Unfortunately, I'm not here because of something you have done, although there's nothing that will make me happier, but simply because I need your knowledge and expertise."

Murphy went quiet after hearing her purpose for her visit, actually considering whether he should help her or not, which in itself was unusual for him since they hated each other and his loyalty was more or less towards Bellamy if he had any loyalty towards anyone that is. However after what seemed like forever he finally asked the important question, "Why would I help you?"

 _Maybe you should help me because it's the right thing to do? Nah, if he was interested in that he would have gone to Bellamy and not to me. So what reason would he have to help the woman he can't stand?_

"Honestly, you don't have to help really. I'm trying to find out whoever is out there killing women, who I suspect are all prostitutes that I'm sure that with you knowledge can at least confirm my suspicion or not, and put his sorry ass in prison where he or she belongs. That's it. No other reason. And if you don't want to help me I wouldn't force you, but I have other methods if you don't help me with this."

That got him real quiet, because the message that was really a threat was perfectly clear. They both knew it, even though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, least of all to her anyways, but she had stuff that could incriminate him and most likely get him locked up for the rest of his life if anyone were to find out. And she knew that Murphy was willing to do anything to survive and protect himself, so it was no surprise that he removed his hand and knife and said with the fakest politeness she has ever heard in her entire life. "I'm at your disposal, Princess. Let's see how I can be of assistance to you."

Clarke rolled her eyes in exasperation. _One day I'm going to do the world a favor and get him locked up._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **And for those of you who requested to have more Clarke/Lincoln moments, Clarke/Monty moments and Miller/Monty moments, then it will come when it will come. Although I can promise there will be a slight interaction of Clarke/Monty in the next chapter.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

 _A few years ago, back when Bellamy and I were still nowhere near being friends or in the proximity to actually stomach to be around him for longer than necessary, I had the great displeasure meeting Murphy. The guy was as exasperated and horrible as he is now, and at the time who could blame him when he favored Bellamy the Frustrating Ass of the Universe's company, but Murphy always rubbed me in the wrong way hence why I never grew to like or tolerate him despite my later growing-relationship with Bellamy._

 _Anyways there was one time when I was butting-heads with Bellamy about some police case that I had once again decided to investigate for myself, which meant getting myself in danger that Bellamy or anyone else in the police department could risk happening in case my mother got the wind about her responsible yet adrenaline-hooked daughter's life at risk, and somewhere along the line Murphy got brought in to the conversation._

 _"Damn it, Princess! You're not getting yourself involved in this. It's police matter, you can't go and talk to an unstable witness by yourself."_

 _I remember rolling my eyes and impatiently waiting for him to shut his mouth, but if you knew Bellamy then that was definitely not going to happen. And that was when Murphy got involved in our discussion._

 _"I can go with her," Murphy told him; with the same arrogant smirk on his case that wouldn't have reassured a blind man for his proposition. "I've good contacts where she's going and I can keep an eye on her, making sure she stays out of trouble."_

 _That was when my patience had run out with both men. "No thanks. I rather go with the local psychopath."_

 _Murphy chuckled. "You forget, Sweetheart, that I am the local psychopath."_

 _He wasn't really, unless you count being the leader of the small-town crime ring who likes to switch sides ever so often, a psychopath. Nonetheless you can imagine that after hearing his response that I wanted nothing more to be like Octavia or Raven and simply punch the lights out of Murphy just to spare the rest of the world. Now I actually regret that I didn't do it while I still had the chance. Stupid Clarke. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Clarke found herself walking further and further into the wolf den, while thinking over and over why she came for Murphy's help to begin with. Her doubts certainly didn't ease up as they walked past prostitutes ready to see their Johns, drug dealers bagging the last load of crack before hitting the streets to sell their poison to naïve and foolish high school and college kids before they finally reached a private space with a huge couch and coffee table that was right next to a bar. There were only a few occupants in the room with them, including the bartender who had his back turned and clearly not invested in what they were going to do. _Lovely, it's a perfect place to hold a business meeting. Well…if you are part of the Corleone mob family. So yeah, I feel safer already._

They sat down on the couch. She sat a good and safe distance away from him, which he unlike most other people in the world and this town for that matter seemed more than okay with and most certainly didn't take any offense by it, and waited quietly to give her piece so that she would leave. Which she had absolutely no problem following.

"All right, Detective Royal, show or describe to me whoever these women you think I would know." Murphy said, leaning back in his seat with his arms folded against his chest. She retrieved her purse that had been hanging on her right shoulder and placed it on the coffee table before she began to search inside to find her sketchbook, seeing as she hadn't been able or allow to take good pictures with her camera due to Bellamy's interference but was fortunate to have remembered enough details to draw a realistic sketch, and found the brown leather book and placed on the table next to her purse. Then she turned to the pages and stopped when she found what she had been looking for and then showed the book to Murphy.

"Is one of these women one of your girls?" Clarke looked at him, focusing on any distinctive changes in his expression in order to interpret whether he was trying to lie to her or not. _One could not think I was going to simply trust on his word alone, right? Seriously, he has no reason to tell me the truth other than the hanging threat to destroy his life, but that alone is not enough reassurance to me. And besides, people lie all the time and Murphy is no exception to that statement._

Murphy's facial expression stayed in neutral as his eyes shifted between the two sketches, and while she didn't know enough to read him as person, but she could still see that his eyes shimmered with recognition. "I know who these women are, in fact they work…or used to work for me. I thought they decided to get out of the game since I haven't heard from them for a couple of days, but they're dead?"

She nodded her head, but didn't let his seemingly shocked reaction make her drop her guard. "Who are they?"

"The first one is a local girl named Fox. I don't know whether it is her first or last name, but she went by that name during her duration here. The other one is not a local girl, just turned up here a couple of weeks ago, so I don't really know her that well. However I do know she mostly handled _female_ Johns, Niylah."

 _Niylah? Where I have a heard that name before? I thought that I was being silly or tried from the adrenaline from the shooting when I saw her back at the crime scene and I thought I had seen her before, but now I'm almost certain that is not the situation here._

"Tell me more about them." Clarke asked, almost demanded him to answer and give her everything he knew about them. "The more I know the chances for me to figure out what happened and who did this to them. So talk, man. Talk."

"As you wish your majesty," Murphy replied, with a smirk on his face while mockingly bowing at her demand. But he quickly began explaining before she had the opportunity to give him an annoyed glare, which was good for him otherwise she would have no clue for how long she could refrain herself from doing some type of bodily harm on him that would most certainly bring her some joy, but could get her arrested on assault charges that would probably bring joy to Bellamy and the rest of the police department. _And that is the kind of joy I'm not willing to give to Bellamy, Pike and the rest of the town for that matter. I rather drown myself before I stoop so low that Pike finally gets the opportunity to get rid of me completely._

* * *

If Raven didn't know any better she would have said that the almost frantic (he would ferociously deny it if he knew she thought he sounded frantic) phone call she received from Bellamy regarding Clarke _supposed_ disappearance was a sign of his true hidden feelings towards his former love, but her thoughts were halted when she learned the circumstances behind Clarke missing in action state. _What the hell? She found something and was now out there on her own without telling anyone about it. God, Bellamy's going to kill her, and I might actually help him doing it because Clarke shouldn't be doing undercover gigs or any PI activities without telling her, Monty or Lincoln at least._

"She should go back to hell where she belong." Jasper slurred from the alcohol. He was barely conscious on her couch, but somehow still managed to comprehend what was going on and voiced his clear opinion about the matter. Which made her heart ache seeing her two friends sad, broken and apparently destructive over the terrible events that happened three years ago, especially when they got everyone else caught up in the horrible aftermath.

Raven sighed, while promptly ignoring his comment and continued to talk to Monty about the situation with Clarke. "What do you think is going on with her? I mean ever since she came back she's been acting like a crazy version of the Lone Ranger, without the equally sane but insane Tonto on her side. She pushes us away, refuses to tell us anything that is going on with her unless she has to and that includes her getting shot and this mess."

"Do you think it has to do with you know Mt. Weather or something else?" Monty asked, and then pulled his cup of coffee to his lips to drink the hot and bitter liquid and placed it back on the table after one sip.

"Maybe, I don't know. She was never forth coming about what was going on with her life during those three years, but if there is something else going on with her then we need to do something otherwise she's going to be on the first train to the underworld where Jasper want her to be."

Monty snorted. "He said hell. Not the underworld. According to Bellamy, there is a huge difference between the two terms."

Raven rolled her eyes exasperated. _Of course he did. He's the biggest history and mythology geek in this town, hell probably in this world. I wonder how Clarke and Octavia managed to not pull out their hairs in annoyance, listening to him lecture about Emperor Augustus or tell stories about Hades and Persephone._ "Doesn't matter. The things we need to focus on right now is to find her and then possibly fix whatever is going on in that crazy head of hers. I mean she's our friend, although she's not being a perfect example of one right now, but nonetheless she's still our friend and we need to help her."

And just as she finished her motivational speech a cell phone started to ring. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket to see if whoever was calling, only to find out that it wasn't her cell phone that ringing. It was in fact Monty's and with a confused expression on his face he answered the phone. "Hello?"

She didn't hear who was on the other end of the phone, but she quickly deduced whom it was when his eyes dilated in a mixture between surprise, relief and concern. And her deduction was only confirmed when he muttered her name and literally began interrogating her over the phone, "Clarke? What the hell is going on? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Still couldn't hear what her dear friend was saying, but whatever she said to Monty was not at all comforting to him and wasn't going to accept whatever excuse she cooked up for him.

"I don't care that you're safe and that I shouldn't worry, because seriously I am worried and I'm not the only one who is either. Bellamy has called everyone about you. Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, and even Jasper. God, damn it Clarke. Just talk to us; let us in so that we can help you. Starting with telling us where you are."

He went quiet for a moment, simply listening to whatever Clarke told him, and said almost astonished, "You're where?"

 _Where the hell is she if Monty responds like that._ Raven was sick of listening to this, and forced the phone out of his hand and shouted into the phone without a single care if she was bursting Clarke's eardrums in the process.

"Clarke! Get home right now or else I'm coming down there to kick your ass for making everyone go out of their minds in concern for your safety and well-being."

Whatever Clarke was going to say to save or defend herself she didn't get the chance to say it, because there were someone yelling in the background and the next thing she knew she heard loud sounds that most certainly sounded like gunshots.

"DUCK!" Clarke yelled into the phone or whomever she was with, and then she heard another gunshot and then the phone disconnected. But as everything happened Raven tried desperately to gain some sort of comfort or control over the situation and numerously yelled her friend's name into the phone in vain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Don't ask her how it happened, because she honestly had no idea how this situation occurred and part of her was now kind of afraid to find out the reason. Nonetheless things started going south the moment Murphy stopped the explanation and began his own interrogation, only this time interrogating her and the events that led to her self-exile, and it didn't get better when he would take the hint that she wasn't interested talking about it either.

"Come on, Princess. Tell me…" Murphy asked, with a slick tone that made her literally want to throw up. "What made you decide to keep important information to yourself and allow several people to die?"

 _Does he really think I'm going to answer that? He would be the…last person I would tell._ Obviously she sat there, in complete silence, while thinking why the hell she was still here when she got what she came here for. The answer to that wonderful question didn't seem to put a stopper on him, because he continued talking and ignoring the plain and simple rejection in her facial expression and body language.

"You've always been a moral compass, guided by what's right and wrong, and always preaching and sticking your neck out in whatever situation that requires it. So it doesn't make any sense why you would lie and do this. Unless there was some special reason you kept quiet and ran away?"

He was getting dangerously close; in fact this was the closest anyone had been to getting to the truth on that matter. No one had dared to piece the clues together from the little they knew and what they knew about her personality. So you can imagine how disturbing it was to see your worst enemy do it with ease when your old friends and ex-fiancé couldn't do it without trying to pull the clues out of her rather than figuring it out themselves.

Which is why she chose to take her cell phone and call Monty, instead of promptly stay quiet and listen to Murphy any further. But even that turned out to be just another interrogation from Monty, courtesy to Bellamy causing a huge ruckus just because he couldn't find or get in contact with her. _Thanks a lot Bellamy. I may be doing something stupid and irrational right now just by being here with Murphy, but honestly is it really necessary to set off the red alarm for me being gone for a few hours?_

Nonetheless she answered his questions the best she could without really getting into detail about where she was or who she was seeing. Unfortunately that didn't work for long and in end she just confessed the truth, which actually left him speechless, but she got the exact opposite reaction from Raven who literally screamed into the phone. So she sat there listening to Raven furiously ranting at her to get back or else she was going come down personally to get her and kick her ass, when someone who was dressed in a full police-issued uniform entered the room. Clarke found it odd that a cop was showing up at this place, even if some of them had interest in hookers or drugs they would never show up in their uniform. Not unless they were stupid or suicidal. However those thoughts vanished immediately when the cop pulled out his gun and first began shooting at the ceiling before it was aimed at her and Murphy.

"DUCK!" Clarke yelled, dragging Murphy on the floor with her. They barely managed to miss the bullet that hit the couch seconds after they went down on the floor.

They didn't waste any time to crawl behind the couch to make cover, especially since the bullets continued to fly in their direction and only missed them by a couple of inches. Once they got covered Murphy asked with the same usual and annoying attitude despite the stressing situation, "Who the hell is this guy? One of your many admires? And you brought them here?"

 _Definitely not one of my many admires, especially considering the fact that the number of admires has decreased since the Mt. Weather incident. And I gained a lot more enemies in this town since I started the whole PI business, although the enemies were usually from my old marks, clients or high school peers. But I don't know this guy who's shooting and hurting innocent people just to get to Murphy or possibly me for that matter, but either way it doesn't matter right now. What matters now is to get out of here, hopefully alive and unharmed._

Clarke glared at him with pure exasperation. "I don't know who he is, but clearly he isn't one of my admires considering that he's trying to kill us both. And I like to add that I didn't bring him here…" She stopped talking when she suddenly realized that the guy probably followed her here, with the intention to either hurt or kill her. Whichever option was available she assumed, but none that she particularly wished to happen seeing as she preferred to stay unharmed and alive than injured and dead. _Oh crap._

"Fine." Murphy growled. "So what's the plan to get out of this situation?"

Honestly, she had no idea what her plan in getting out of this crappy situation, but there was no way she was going to tell him that. If she did then Murphy would come up with a plan that would cause more trouble than it was worth. So unless she suddenly had a death wish courtesy to Murphy then she had to come with something quick.

As soon as the thought struck her mind it hit her. There was one idea that might work in order to get out of this, however this idea could either work in her favor or against her and making the whole situation a lot worse than it already is, which would also piss of a lot of people mainly Bellamy once he found out about her plan and how dangerous and risky it was. But that wasn't something new considering that he was always pissed with her or at least he always was since she came back to town. _Despite that, what other options do we have? So I'm going to follow Bellamy's example and just go with it and adjust as the situation escalate. Okay, let's do it._

* * *

It was like getting punched straight in the stomach, strong and hard, and was enough to knock him off the ground. Especially after the phone call he received about Clarke from Raven and Monty. And if he added all of that with the overwhelming fear and concern then you reached the point where he was in full-panic mode, barking orders to dispatch that squad cars were to arrive at Murphy's joint. Miller was squirming in his seat next to during the whole car drive down to darker and grosser part of town, but Bellamy was too distracted to care about his partner since Clarke and also Murphy was in danger and he needed to save them.

 _How did this happen? How did this happen?_ Those were the thoughts that went over and over in his mind, frustratingly lingering and driving him way over the edge. _Then again Miller and everyone else have told me several times over the course of time they have known me that I'm too intense for my own good. Octavia even stated jokingly that if she didn't know better then I probably ate breakfast intensely. Well, she wasn't completely wrong with her statement…_

Bellamy shook his head, shaking away those annoying and unhelpful thoughts, and instead focused back on the circus that was going on outside Murphy's place. He could hear the gun shoots coming from the inside despite the loud ruckus his co-workers were making.

"So what's the plan?" Miller asked. "We can't exactly barge in to the place because we don't have any idea what or who're walking into."

Bellamy sighed frustrated. "I don't know. Ordinarily my plan would be barge in myself and get them out and screw all consequences, but experience has shown me several times that that specific tactic doesn't end very well for anyone. So if you have any ideas, the please you have my full and prompt attention to give suggestions."

Miller didn't have any better ideas than his; although he did provide his opinion that his plan was indeed stupid and reckless, which was not really helping the situation but Miller was at least not afraid to be unhelpful. Nevertheless he didn't waste time to get useless ideas from Miller; instead he talked with several officers regarding the chances of how to get in to the place without bloodshed in the process. And after several minutes with useless talks that literally got him nowhere he decided to do his plan anyways. So he geared up and went over the plan with a couple of officers on how to enter and take control once they got inside. And just as he was about to leave to get inside he heard someone yelling his name and turned in the direction of where he heard it and was surprised to see Raven and Monty running up to him.

He blinked a few times. "Monty, Raven, what are you two doing here?" _Please don't tell me that they are here to help because right now that's the last thing everyone and I want._

"Why do you think we're here? We're here to help Clarke. I thought that was pretty obvious when we called and told you about where she was and what we heard." Monty said, tilting his head in a confused and slightly annoyed manner. Then he turned to Raven, in order for her to support his statement. "Tell him Raven." _Please don't._

Unfortunately his wish was unheard since Raven too began nagging and reprimanding him about how unfair and exasperating he was being for shutting them out. And after a while he was just to sick and tired to listen any more of what Clarke's friends had to say about the trying situation that he growled frustrated, "Both of you shut up. I'm going to go in there and get her back. Without you two interfering or getting in the middle of it all because I don't want to clean up your messes when I'm already swapped with Clarke's mess right now."

After he said his piece he walked away, giving one of the on-site officers to keep an eye on Raven and Monty before he went summoned his group and began approaching the backdoor to Murphy's place.

* * *

 _Breathing in. Breathing out. While at the same time appear that you're dead and then strike when the shooter has finally dropped his guard and hovering over me. That's pretty much the plan, but now it all depends on Murphy doing his part of the plan. Which I for one can't help being wary whether he'll do it or not. Knowing him, he will probably do something just to save his own skin and leave me to die by this psycho._

So Clarke and Murphy waited until the gun shooting died down before she lay down on the floor and pretended to be injured and unconscious. And just as she anticipated the assumed-or-pretend-cop began approaching the couch and Murphy grabbed the opportunity to sneak around the couch as the shooter got closer and smoothly left the room without being detected, leaving her to fend for herself until the cavalry arrived.

The heavy foot steps approaching until they stopped right in front of her, hovering and watching over to make sure she was really out of it before he leaned over her to check out for sure by checking her pulse or something. Nonetheless she seized the opportunity by pulling out the knife Murphy borrowed her and had concealed underneath her shirt and attacked him by slicing his neck. He reacted immediately by screaming in pain and fell back, allowing her to get up on her feet and make a run for it. She didn't dare looking back or stop for anything as she ran out of the room and out to the hallway, following the same route Murphy had escorted her through before.

She had no idea how long she had been running, but by the time she reached the exit she could both see and hear the huge police circus. However her surroundings fell quickly into the background as she got out the door and in to the dirty alley and saw the one place she always felt safe in, no matter what kind of situation, and instantly ran towards it.

"BELLAMY!" Clarke exclaimed, which most certainly got everyone's attention since they all turned to stare at her including Bellamy, who quickly approached her. "Clarke! Are you okay? What happened? We were about to storm the place when Murphy showed up and only told us the cliff note version."

He met up with her halfway before her hands landed on his arms, holding him like he was an anchor, and began talking fast and out of breath. "He's in there, with a laceration to the neck and very much alive last time I checked, but I think you need to send in some guys to check up on him."

Bellamy nodded and then barked a few commands to a couple of officers, who shortly afterwards entered the building and check out the crime scene. Then his attention went back on her, looking at her with the same warmth and concern that he had always displayed back when they had been together, but she was no fool to assume that his reaction was because his feelings for her was the same. After all too much has happened for it to be that simple. _Life is never that simple._

Bellamy sighed heavily. "Clarke, tell me who was it that tried to kill you?"

Clarke stared at him, wanting to convey many things to him, things she had kept quiet and wanted to tell him for a long time. But she held her tongue and instead answered his question, creating the same distance she had continued to express with him since their reunion. "I don't know. I really don't know."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

 _There are not a lot of things in this world I'm afraid of, even though my fears doesn't consist in fear of flying, snakes or anything else as trivial, but still like any other human on this godforsaken planet called earth I have my fears that is a part of who I am. My main fear is if something bad were to happen to Octavia and me being unable to protect her like I promised our mother I would before she died. I know, not such a big surprise there, but this fear also extends to Clarke despite our broken relationship. Which sounds even nuttier than anything else, right? I can't really explain why, and even if I do I'm not going to go into it not now or ever, but nonetheless the same rules applies to Clarke, hence why even now I'm willing to do anything to protect her. Despite the hurt, anger and resentment I feel towards her, I'm going to help her. Even if a large part of me is going to regret this decision later._

"Absolutely not. I'm not doing it!" Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in an angry manner. "And you can't make me go!"

Hearing her bluntly and ferociously refuse doing the most reasonable and sanest explanation was wearing down on Bellamy's patience, especially since the situation had taken another sudden turn down south when the mystery shooter somehow managed to get away with no trace of who or where they could find him. That is why having Clarke refuse going to the hospital like a normally sane person should do just to check up on any potential injuries she might have after going through such a situation like this, was seriously testing his limits and finally he simply have had enough with her stubbornness. "I can too, Clarke, seeing as I have the gun and the badge I can force you to go the goddamn hospital like any reasonable person should. So here's the deal, either you go willingly to the hospital or I will handcuff you and force you to go along with Raven, Monty and Lincoln as backup in case you try to run or escape. I don't care either way what you decide to choose, but the end result is still the same. You're going to the hospital and that's the end I will be hearing about this, is that clear?"

Unsurprisingly, she glared at him and scoffed an agreeable answer that made it sound like she had been forced to drink acid just to please him. Then again he knew why she was refusing to go, since she most likely haven't been in contact with her mother prior to her return and certainly not after she came back and was now simply doing everything in her power to avoid seeing her. _Not that I blame her for avoid her mother. Abby Griffin was one tough cookie to crack. Especially when she is just as stubborn and difficult as her daughter, and has never ever liked my guts. Not before I dated her daughter and certainly not after I dated and was about to marry her daughter. And things weren't any better for Clarke regarding her mother and me, seeing as she refused go back to medical school and break things off with me like her mother wanted her do. So you can see why the mother-daughter relationship were just as bad as my relationship with my almost mother-in-law. It's pretty ironic, right?_

Bellamy sighed heavily, even though it was more in relief than defeat since she actually agreed to follow his orders, and turned his attention on Raven and Monty to make sure they followed his instructions and keep an eye on Clarke until he arrived at the hospital to take her statement.

Those two seemed more than willing and eager to go through with it, and they seemed to take much pleasure in Clarke's displeasure to visit her mother and the hospital, but he knew that they weren't really serious about it since they knew and probably understood even better than he did about Clarke and everything. Nonetheless the three of them were to be escorted off the premises, leaving him to make sense of the mess that was in front of him as well figuring out some kind of solution regarding the threat that was clearly on Clarke's life.

* * *

Clarke tried to react calm and collected during the entire car trip to the hospital, making slightly awkward small talk with Raven and Monty and making sure that Lincoln didn't show up or worse ditch his meeting with Octavia for her sake, but the minute her feet stepped in to the emergency room every part of her body screamed to run away and never look back. Unfortunately neither Raven, Monty or the ER nurses was going to let her as she was seated in one of the empty beds, waiting for a doctor to check up on her. _Man, I hope the doctor shows up soon or else I'm going to check my injuries myself and find a creative way to sneak out before Bellamy or my mother shows up. I wonder if I pull the fire alarm will be a good diversion to skip? Probably not seeing as it most likely creates a bigger problem for me than what's worth. And besides, there would be a whole list of people who would kill me even if I tried to do it._

She sighed and pulled off the wig she had still been wearing when the whole showdown happened, which was a relief from heaven since it was hot and damp to wear, and her blond waves fell down without the grace or sophistication you see in movies. Then turned her gaze on Monty, who had been standing next to the bed in silence meanwhile Raven ran off somewhere, and said quietly, "Are you mad at me? For leaving and everything else?"

She didn't know why she even bothered to ask him that question, especially since he had every reason to be mad at her. Although Octavia, Jasper and Bellamy were the ones who had the biggest reason to be angry and hold resentment towards her, Monty and Raven were the ones who would get angry and then afterwards would see the reasons behind the feelings because that's who they are. However time has passed and things have most certainly changed. Clarke could only hope that the friends she still had left in this town hadn't.

Monty just stared at her with a blank expression before he murmured quietly, "Sometimes, yeah, I'm still mad at you for leaving and everything, but I also understand part of the reason why you left too and for that I can't be angry at you."

"Why not? I deserve it," Clarke said, turning her gaze away from him and suddenly found her feet a lot more interesting to look at than her friend. "Hell everyone else in this town think I deserve it, even I think I deserve being treated like I'm a fungus or a disease, so why not you too or Raven for that matter?"

Monty didn't answer right away, but she caught a glimpse at him shrugging his shoulders before he sat down right next to her. "Maybe because we love you and we know that everyone else is still punishing you for your sins, even though you are still paying for and will continue to pay for it until the day you die. You're not perfect, Clarke. Only human who happens to make mistakes just like everyone else in the world."

 _Funny how easy it is to say that it's natural to make mistakes and you can have forgiveness._ Clarke thought, giving Monty a small smile. _If only people knew the reason behind my mistakes._

He smiled back at her before he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her carefully. She hugged him back with one arm around his neck, burring her face in his shoulder, pretending to not feel the tears that were threatening to cascade down her face like an ugly-ass fountain. When they pulled away they both smiled and quietly laughed over their ridiculous appearance. The tension and awkwardness between them had slowly yet almost completely melted away, which brought Clarke much joy and relief, and the conversation that followed eased in perfectly as he continued to make a few sarcastic jokes while she almost laughed her ass off.

A couple of minutes later Raven and what seemed to be a very skittish ER doctor appeared. Clarke almost wanted to ask what Raven had said or done to the poor guy since he was practically shaking like a leaf the entire time during the examination. However she has learned a long time ago that it was in her best interest not to know certain things about how Raven did convince people to do what she told them to do. _Seriously, Raven is a fiery badass on wheels. For the sake of America and the rest of the world in general, she should come with a warning sign on; otherwise she might blow up someone's car like she did her English teacher during her senior year._

Then as the doctor was finishing up, giving his own personal stamp of approval that she was in fine health and the injuries she had was minor and easily fixed by putting on Band-Aids, he ran off as soon as he finished before Raven got her nails on him again. Clarke and Monty actually laughed by the whole thing, which Raven followed suit shortly afterwards, and they were just enjoying themselves acting like old friends when someone shouted her name. Clarke froze on the spot, not by the fact that someone shouted her name, but it was rather whose mouth her name came out of. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw the surprised facial expressions of her estranged mother, her collogue Jackson and Marcus Kane. But that alone wasn't what took her by surprise; it was the fact that her mother and Marcus were standing closely next to each other holding hands.

"M-mom?" Clarke stuttered, completely shocked being face to face with her mother, especially since the last time she had spoken to her mother was three years ago when she disowned her after she learned about her engagement to Bellamy. _Oh my God, what is this? Another moment in the list of top ten moments I don't want to relive or experience now or ever?_

Abby Griffin stared back at her, simply saying, "Clarke…"

Whatever she was going to say to her got suddenly lost in the wind, since Clarke didn't hesitate when she turned on her feet and ran down one of the corridors to hide. She could hear several voices calling after her, but she didn't stop or turn to face them. Instead continued running like the coward that she had apparently become.

* * *

If he ever thought that Murphy's place that had only just recently turned into a circus of a crime scene then he was in for a surprise when he showed up at hospital to find Raven and Monty in a huge argument with Abby and Kane.

 _I don't know what's going on here, and frankly I really don't want to know, but I'm assuming it has something to do with Clarke considering she is the one person they all had in common,_ Bellamy thought as he walked closer and closer to the scene where the fight was going on. _Especially since Clarke isn't here only confirms my suspicion even more._ "What's going on here?"

His question put a halt to the roaring words that was escaping Raven's mouth, then she turned her gaze on him and answered, "Clarke saw Abby and ran away, and now we're fighting about who's going to go and check up on her before she decides to skip town again."

Bellamy groaned exasperated. _Seriously, this is what they are fighting about? As long as someone went to check up on her it didn't matter who it was, but seeing as they can't come to an easy agreement on the subject I guess I will have to do it._ "Okay, I'm going to look for her and check up on her meanwhile you four can discuss the weather or something until we get back."

Naturally Raven and Monty agreed on his notion, especially since he and Clarke had this weird communicating thing despite the strain on their relationship and it would help convincing her to come back, but Abby just stared at him with disapproving eyes that he has seen for years now and had not once eased up despite his attempts of trying. But he has stopped caring about Abby's opinion about him a long time ago and he wasn't about to start caring about it now.

So he left without saying another word, meanwhile ignoring Abby who was yelling at him to come back, and headed in the direction of where he knew his princess would be hiding.

* * *

Clarke stood there, leaning against the railing just staring out into the darkness of the night, with the wind blowing gently through her hair, and her thoughts tired and exhausted from the events of the day. She was hiding on the rooftop, the only place in the hospital her mother would think to look for her, but it was also the only hiding place Bellamy would know to look. Which he did seeing as she heard the door to the roof open and he said, "You seriously need to find a better hiding place."

She turned and gave him a tiny smile. "I ran out of abandoned towers to hide in, so this was the only place no one would think to look or at the very least not to begin looking for me anyways."

He smirked at the princess reference, but didn't make any witty or sarcastic responses. Instead he remained quiet and walked up next to her and leaned against the railing as well before turned his attention to the dark scenery in front of them. Neither of them spoke for a while, simply appreciating each other's company with silence and the few stolen glances between them. It was just like old times yet completely different. Clarke couldn't help wonder if things were always going to be like this, being distant and seemingly interact like they were stepping on glass. What was she supposed to do?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Lincoln worried. Although you couldn't see it on his face or his body language for that matter it was at least clear as day to Octavia that her boyfriend she suppose she would call him, was worried about something. And if she had to guess what was lingering heavily on his mind then her former friend instantly came to her mind, especially since she had seen the same worry and concern on her brother several times for the same reason. _Of course he is worried about Clarke. They're friends and business partners, so it would only be natural for him to be worried with Clarke diving straight into danger as usual. Still I can't help think that Clarke is being selfish and horrible in the way she threats and strings everyone along, especially her friends by worrying them like this._

They were hanging in the art studio above the gallery, even though Lincoln was working while she was watching him and keeping the conversation going. But the conversation pretty much died somewhere between the phone call from her brother about Clarke's disappearance and the phone call a few hours later from Clarke. Hence why she was now sitting there watching him trying to hide his concern about Clarke despite the call from her earlier, thinking those resentful and angry thoughts about her ex-friend.

Lincoln must have realized what she was thinking about since he suddenly moved his gaze from the painting that he was currently working on and turned it on her, completely calm and collected in his facial expression, and said huskily, "Look, don't judge her too hard, especially for past mistakes that can't be undone or fixed now."

Octavia scoffed, folding her arms against her chest and stubbornly argued, "I will be angry and I will judge her for everything she has done, not only to me, but to my brother and the rest of this town. Why are you quick to defend her anyways? You must have heard what she did. How can you simply accept it and move on?"

He shrugged his shoulders and moved his attention back on the painting that looked more like mess of colors merged together to the canvas. "I try not to be judgmental against other people, especially since everyone has the right for their opinions and to make mistakes, and it's really none of my business to be harsh on them for whatever reason there may be about a person."

"Right…so you wouldn't judge whatever Clarke has told you about me then?" Octavia pointed out in disbelief. There was no way her ex-friend wouldn't have said anything about her in order for Lincoln to create some kind of visual about her before they went out together. _If she deemed it as necessary she would have warned him somewhat about me. I mean she's the freaking moral compass who doesn't care who she hurts as long as it's the right thing. With the exception of the Mt. Weather incident, that is._

Lincoln was completely taken back by her accusation; even she could see that with huge eyes staring at her in surprise. "I may have told you this before, but she hasn't said much about you in general. There was neither good nor bad things she told me, just warned me about not mentioning her or your brother in a conversation unless I wanted you to react badly to it."

This time she was the one who was surprised over the information that was laid down for her. _What?_

"But nevertheless what you think of her right now, Clarke still cares about you and everyone here in this town. She just doesn't show it really well. Now, I wish to change the topic of this conversation if you don't mind, because I honestly believe that it's just going to end as a disagreement on the subject anyways, so why bother argue about it?"

Octavia conceded in his notion and dropped the subject entirely, but that didn't mean her mind was being threated in a similar manner. In fact she was just confused and conflicted what to think of Clarke. It was more like her mind was clear, but her heart was uneasy, which is ironic considering the fact that she was quite vocal the night she permanently broke up her friendship with Clarke. _Her actions speak louder than words, but what does it really mean when her actions give off confusing and conflicting signals?_

* * *

When Raven and Monty came back to the apartment they were relieved that Jasper was still there, sleeping on the couch, and no longer distressed by Clarke's presence. Although they both knew that the peace in Jasper's face wasn't going to last long. Once he woke up in the morning he would remember his grief over Maya and his resentment towards Clarke and once again return to comfort his misery with a bottle. It was the never-ending of his own personal hell with no escape or motivation to try to move on from his misery. And they had the front-row seat in witnessing him going through this while attempting to help him in any way necessary. Even though their current methods were definitely not working right now.

Raven wrapped a blanket around her sleeping friend just to make sure he didn't get cold and end up sick due to his current sleeping place before she met up with Monty in the kitchen again. And when she stepped into the kitchen she found him standing by the sink, leaning the coffee mugs they had left behind when they had received Clarke's call.

"Do you think we made the right decision to let Bellamy talk to her?" Monty asked quietly, after what seemed to have been hours since they left the hospital. "I mean their relationship is plainly a mess and if you add her reunion with Abby a catastrophe is bound to happen."

Raven shrugged her shoulders and went on to dry the mugs that Monty had finished and placed on the counter. "I don't know. Many things has happened between them, hell between all of us, but from what I saw back at the hospital when he showed up I think that he's still Clarke's person."

"Her person?"

"The one person who is simply just everything. He knows and understands her, Monty, on a whole other plane then we do," Raven explained. "They are partners with mutual trust and respect for each other, and they still love and care about each other despite issues they have right now."

Monty shook his head. "You make it sound like their issues is over something simple like fighting over the remote control or who's supposed to take out the trash."

Not sure how to respond to his answer, because honestly he had a point, she gave him a small sympathetic smile. Even that didn't make him he look any more particular convinced about the love and care part regarding Clarke and Bellamy. _I don't blame him. Come on, Clarke is keeping everyone at arm-length, even Bellamy who used to be her closest confidante, and from the looks of things spiraling in the same direction as Jasper, towards self-destruction. The only difference is method to self-destruct, Jasper with alcohol and Clarke with life-and-death situations._

The mugs were cleaned and dry, but neither of them seemed ready to go separate ways and go to sleep despite the exhaustion they felt in their bones. Raven had of course arranged for Monty and Jasper to stay the night, because she didn't feel comfortable letting them leave in neither of the current state at the moment, but in a way they were practically living with her since they normally spend their time here at her place rather than their own. Nevertheless they returned to their seats by the counter and began taking a different turn on the conversation.

 _Talking about Clarke and Bellamy's relationship is driving me crazy, especially considering that they are perfect for each other, but are too messed up and stubborn to do anything about._ Raven thought. _Which is why talking about the mystery case Clarke has been butting into is a lot easier to deal with. And besides, it might actually work in our favor in order to connect and stop Clarke's attempt to face the world alone as she seems so determined on doing._

"So we both know a little on the case that Clarke's working on," Raven said, which Monty corrected and said sarcastically, "She's sticking her nose in an active police investigation, which I still don't know after all these years is legal even though we know the detectives who is working on the case."

She rolled her eyes, deciding not to respond to the whole legal issue since it was a given that no one in their old group cared about laws and never cared about the fact that they had broken them before and probably would continue doing so despite Bellamy's rants and rejections. "Never mind that, do you remember the little she told us about the case, right?"

His eyebrows rose in an annoyed manner. "Yeah, she told us about the similar old cases and the fact that the two dead victims were prostitutes, although with different client preference. What about it?"

Raven smirked with a grin that said pretty much it all. _I've an idea what to do about not only the case, but smoothly and carefully worm us back into Clarke's world._ "How about we make a thorough search on the victims as well checking out if there are any words on any other missing women in the last few hours. I mean the bodies were discovered barely a day between one another, so we can assume that the killer follows the same pattern."

"That way we are one step ahead," Monty concluded. "Good plan, but why the secrecy?"

This time it was her eyebrows that rose with an indirect comment 'are you serious?' _Apparently boys will be boys. They need directions to understand._ "Come on. Do you honestly think that Clarke would voluntarily ask for our help? She was reluctant to even let me help her before, so there is no doubt that she's going to put up quite the fight if we simply gave her the option. And there's no way I'm going to let her do this alone again, not after what happened tonight."

Although she was pretty certain that after tonight that Bellamy wasn't going to let her do it either.

* * *

 _If there was a time I found Clarke to be even more exasperating than her usual self then it was when she was being completely closed off and silent. You never know what she is thinking, and that alone is terrifying if you consider who she is and what her private detective skills can do. However this silence between us right now is not only exasperating, but also smothering._

Bellamy didn't know how to break the thick ice between them, and honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to either. He was still mad at Clarke for several reasons, both for the past and present situation that was either directly or indirectly connected to her, but he knew that now wasn't the time to have another fight with her. _Not after the night she has had, especially seeing her mother again._

So he sighed and jumped right into it despite every part of him telling him not to do it and said awkwardly, "So you saw your mom?"

He didn't start the conversation with the normal conversation starter like 'how are you doing?' or 'are you okay?' No, he had to be an idiot and strike what was probably bothering her the most right now and expected her to be all right and talk about it. _God…I really am an ass sometimes like Clarke and Octavia proclaim I am._

Clarke turned to look at him, slightly surprised over his question, but nevertheless she answered back, "Yep. I don't want to talk about it. Not now and possibly never. So why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me instead walking around the bush?"

 _Obviously she didn't want to be comforted. Or maybe she just didn't want to be comforted by me. Whatever the reason may be there was no use trying to force her into things, especially since she would probably react badly if I even tried._

"You're as blunt as I remember." Bellamy couldn't but smirk at her usual bluntness, which was both an annoying trait as well as an intriguing one. "Fine. There's something I have to talk to you about first before I take your official statement from what happened back with Murphy and the shooting incident."

She nodded her head, and waited patiently for him to continue talking instead of walking around the bush like she nicely put it. Unfortunately for her, he was pretty sure that what he was going to tell her wasn't something she was going to appreciate very much. Which would possibly lead to her to actually consider taking a step away from her personal oath regarding no violence and actually kick him in his privates.

Bellamy held his gaze on her, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that he had once upon a time loved and trusted, hoping to see a glimpse of the person he knew three years ago, but was disappointed to find only hurt, pain and exhaustion. _She changed. And so have I. We are no longer the same people we once were. So I might as well stop looking for it when I know she already is lost to me, but I wouldn't stop protecting her and keep her safe even if she's going to hate me more than she probably does._

"Look, you have already been here for three days now and your life has been in danger twice in that short time period. We don't know who it is or why someone is targeting you and trying to kill you, but I can't let things escalate any further than it already has."

Clarke tilted her head confused. "So what are you saying? I should stop working the case and go into hiding under my bed until it's all over. Yeah… not happening. I never hid and ran from life threats before and I'm not going to do it now."

 _But hid and ran when you got caught up with the consequences for your actions. Doesn't exactly scream trust and sanity regarding your life?_

"Believe me, I know that you wouldn't do that even if I tried, you would probably have worked behind my back despite my objections. But that's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm really saying is that until we have caught this guy you are staying with me."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

 _What's the difference between stupidity and insanity? That's the million-dollar question and I don't honestly the answer or how to argue about the issue itself, but I can tell you one thing. If I have to choose between stupidity and insanity in general sense then I would without a doubt choose insanity, even though both terms are often closely intertwined with one another. And if you don't believe me, then take Bellamy's proposition to stay with me despite everything in order to protect me from my mystery gunman as an example. I mean, honestly the idea was not only stupid but crazy as well and he couldn't honestly expect me to actually go along with it. Unfortunately for me, my opinion on the matter wasn't taken much into account._

Clarke tried everything in her power to talk Bellamy out of the idea of them staying together, taking every angle possible to make him realize that it was a really bad idea as well as completely crazy to for them to live under the same roof since they could barely stand being around each other as it is, but nothing seemed to be working. His mind was made up and was ferociously arguing with her how to proceed from here.

"Are you crazy? If you're so determined about going through with this crazy plan of yours then there is no way I'm staying at your place," Clarke said frustrated. "I mean it's already a bad idea for us to stay under the same roof, but adding Octavia in the mix is a catastrophe in the making. And I guessing you guys are still living together, right?"

Bellamy, who was no longer leaning against the railing, was staring down at her and appeared to be getting more and more annoyed about the argument and probably wanted her to shut up about the whole thing. Yet he remained quiet, listening to her rants, meanwhile standing there strong and firm with his arms folded against his chest that could be interpreted that no matter how hard she tried there was no way she could change his mind and that she should just accept things the way they are. Even if it meant she had to deal with Octavia and the problems that came along with it. _Yeah, if I had to choose between which Blake sibling to deal with one-on-one at the moment then I would choose Bellamy, because Octavia made it perfectly clear that she was done with me and isn't going to accept my presence, hell my existence, in the apartment she and Bellamy stays in. Knowing her, she is probably going to stay away from her home and her brother in order to avoid me or cause a fight with Bellamy and me about it. Either way the situation wouldn't look good, and too many people would be caught up in the middle of it all, so if this was going to work the living arrangements had to be somewhere else._

He sighed heavily and asked wearily, "Fine. What do you suggest we do? I'm not trusting you to stay with your friends, especially since I don't feel like they are going to do a great job protecting you and keeping you in line." He paused for a second to think and then continued on. "What if I stay at your place? It's big enough and is located in a safe neighborhood. You would be safe and comfortable, and you won't have to worry about bumping into Octavia or anyone else. And besides, the chances are you won't even notice I'm even there. So it's a win-win for all of us."

It was foolish to think that she wouldn't notice that he was staying with her. _Seriously, it would be impossible for her and anyone else in the world to not notice him and his handsomeness. He's like the closest thing to a Greek god._ However he had made a good point, something that couldn't be avoided or argued over even if she wanted to, but nevertheless they decided that he was for now going to stay at her house until further notice. She could only hope that the knot in her stomach wasn't a sign that she made a mistake and was going to regret her decision on the matter.

* * *

Next morning Lincoln came to the gallery and was sort of surprised to see Clarke already there, finishing up an abstract painting by literally throwing the paint on the canvas rather than carefully brush it on. It was clear that something was bothering her, although what that exactly was he had no idea, but he knew that his friend needed him even if she didn't want to admit it to him or to herself right now.

 _I wonder if it has something to do with the case she's working on or something to do with the people from her past._ Lincoln thought to himself as he walked quietly next to her, and placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder. As it turns out sneaking up on her and then place his hand on her shoulder was a bad idea because the minute she realized it she threw her arm up and flicked her paintbrush at his face, which led to him receiving a smear of black paint across his face.

"Thank you." Lincoln said stoically, while carefully trying to get the paint away from his eyes. "Although I don't think I asked to be painted today, in the literally sense I mean."

Clarke looked guilty and sheepish for what she did and pulled out her clean handkerchief and gave it to him in order to dry the paint off. "Sorry, I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't see or hear you. And when you snuck up on me I just reacted. It's a reflex."

"Right, because I look like such a predator." Lincoln couldn't help making the witty comment, knowing fully well that he often come off as someone threatening due to his appearance and quiet nature. Of course Clarke didn't see the humor in his comment, rather didn't want to see it, and instead simply gave him an annoyed look that told him to shut up. _No that I'm going to do that seeing as I have many questions for her and it looks like she needs me, even though she probably doesn't want to admit it yet._

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital."

The question seem to have brought back the reason why she was here in the first place since her expression fell and she turned around and retrieve another handkerchief, dirtier and covered in paint smudges, that was resting on the stool next to the canvas before she took a seat on the couch with her gaze completely focused on the ceiling. _Oh no. It seems whatever is on her mind is definitely causing her unease._

Concerned for her well being, Lincoln took a seat next to her and waited her to confess her troubles whatever they may be. Clarke didn't say anything at first, but after a while she finally gave in and said, "Saw my mom again, but that's only half of my troubles at the moment."

He nodded his head. "Let me guess, Bellamy? What happened between you two now?"

She chuckled sadly and turned to look at him, with an expression that told him that she was completely lost and scared out of her mind. "He did what he always does. He gets to me and leaves me without any room to escape."

Then she went on telling about her conversation with Bellamy back at the hospital roof, about the fact that he was going to stay with her in order to protect her. During the entire story-telling time he remained quiet and simply listened, and once she finished her story her breathing was heavy and tears had already fallen down her cheeks. "What am I supposed to do? I can't have him back in my life, not this closely, because he's bound to figure it out my secret once I have nowhere else to hide the truth."

 _Would that be so wrong? I mean the secrets that you're keeping now are purely made of love and concern for your family and friends in order to protect them. Would it be so bad to let them in and allow them to help you? You are already drowning into the darkness of your own making. I don't want to lose you or let you stay in the darkness, and I'm pretty sure based on what you told me about your friends they wouldn't want it either._

Lincoln could say several things. He could comfort her and make her feel better and give her hope that whatever happens it was going to be okay, or give her the advice she needed in order to get past this roadblock. However with the many options how to handle the situation he already knew the answer over what she needed right now, and even if she wasn't ready or wanted to hear it.

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said honest and sincere, "I think this is a good idea, you know, you and Bellamy staying together."

"What?" Clarke said confused. "Why?

Lincoln nodded his head before he leaped in to explain his reasoning. "I understand that you want to protect your loved ones from danger, but that doesn't necessary apply to protecting them from you."

She wanted to argue on the matter, which he knew that she would just explain that if she involved them actively in her life like a few of them were trying to do now by helping her out with not only this case, but whoever was threatening to take her life then she would be responsible for their demise. Something that she would accept, let alone allow to happen if she had any say in the matter.

Nevertheless he didn't let her argue or explain anything to him, instead continued on like he hadn't taken the short pause. "Everything you do have been for the sake of others, but it's time to let others take care of you because you're not alone, Clarke. Bellamy, your friends, they are all fighting to help you, whether they are aware of it or not, and they aren't going to give up cause you're worth it to them."

"I know." Clarke whispered quietly, then turned her face away, ashamed of how his words probably hit the nail on her, but she needed this more than she would ever realize. He sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not telling you to confess your soul and darkest secrets right away. Just trust them and trust yourself. Trust Bellamy, Clarke, because if there is any person who knows and understands you, from what I can tell, better than me, it's him."

* * *

 _What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, why would you even suggest the idea to stay with someone whom you don't want to be around on general basis?_ _I'm really an idiot for doing this again, especially since she still has the power to destroy me._ Bellamy thought to himself as he unlocked the door to Clarke's place later that afternoon, with the same key he had been given years ago before this mess between them had even started, and entered the house to find Clarke already inside waiting for him.

She looked up from the sketchbook she was working on, and almost immediately left it on the couch and walked up to greet him. "Hey, I didn't know if you still had your key or if you had thrown it away. So I waited for you…"

 _I should have just thrown away the key the day I found out about your departure, but something stopped me from doing so. However you don't need to know that._ He stared at her, surprised over her thoughtfulness because she had no taken much liking to the idea of them living together temporary since he brought it up, but he figured she just adjusted to the idea because she always had a knack in adjusting to whenever the situation turned and she had to deal with things she didn't necessary wish to deal with but did it anyhow, like right now for an example.

"Good." He replied and went up the stairs and down the hall on the right where he knew she had a spare bedroom made up to him. He wasn't interested in talking or interacting with her more than necessary, but clearly Clarke had other plans since she followed him into the room and didn't make any indication to leave once he dropped his duffel bag on the bed either.

"Was there something else you needed to discuss or?"

Oddly enough she seemed taken by surprise with his question, but quickly refrained herself and shook her head. "No, nothing to discuss. I just needed you to know something."

"And what is that?" Bellamy asked, curious to why the sudden change in demeanor. She has been distant and wary since she came back. Literally doing everything in her power to push him and everyone else away, but now she seemed open and more relaxed. _Something is up and I'm almost afraid to know what it is._

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them again with a strong and determined look on her face that was identical to the ones she used to have before Mt. Weather. "I trust you. Always have and always will. No matter what is going on between you and me, I trust you, Bellamy."

 _What brought this on? Did something happen and that's why she going on and on about her trusting me?_ "Why are you telling me this?"

She swallowed like she was preparing herself to jump into open flames, which he guessed was what this current situation might describe at the moment seeing as the tension was lit between them. "Because even though I can't tell you what happened at Mt. Weather I don't want you to think it was because of you or that I didn't trust you. It's a lot more complicated then that."

Bellamy approached her and stopped inches away from her, looked down to see if she was actually being serious about this. "What do you mean…?" His question stopped in mid-sentence as she yanked him down from the collar of his jacket and forced his lips on hers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

 _What is love? What is a kiss? These are questions that people has spent centuries to answer, without being in the proximity of reaching the right answer. Suggestions has been relayed, yet no one has ever purely reached the rightness to the describe the feelings that ones feel when in love or expresses love in such a manner like kissing or simply feeling each others touch._

 _I think we never are going to really find, let alone understand meaning of love, but there is a quote by Pierre Corneille that keeps circling over and over in my mind, 'Reason and love are sworn enemies.'_

Clarke didn't understand what was happening. No, wrong choice of words, she understood perfectly what was happening. Seriously, she was kissing Bellamy for god's sake, but the thing she couldn't comprehend what in god's name possessed her to do something so stupid and kissed the man, who not only was her ex but also couldn't stand being around her and was only staying at her house cause his protectiveness. But here she was kissing him like he was air supply that she desperately needed, wanted in order to breath.

 _Come on, Clarke. Don't be such a downer. Seriously, you might be the one who initiated the kiss, but he isn't so innocent either. He hasn't tried to pull away or reject your advances in any way, which was weird considering everything, but what was really weird was that instead of responding the way I assumed he would he actually kissed me back. Quite passionately I might add._

Her hands was still clutching his jacket, fighting to keep him grounded, meanwhile the rest of her was kissing him with tongue action and everything. Bellamy fell quickly back into their old kissing pattern, which included his eyes closed and his hands running everywhere on her body that he could get his hands on. _No pun intended._

Nevertheless they were kissing each other, both apparently enjoying it seeing as neither of them had pulled away, but doing so made her think of something a lot more confusing than making-out with an old flame. Standing there with him, kissing him like she had done back in the day when everything was good and happy, it made her think whether she had really been living for the last three years or not. In the beginning she believed that, but kissing Bellamy made her realize that she hasn't really lived at all since she left. Being here, with Bellamy was like waking up from a horrible dream. _And honestly, I'm afraid to wake up and realize that this moment right now is also a dream. The perfect dream that I never want to end or at the very least a dream that doesn't involve the dirtiness and cruelty of my reality._

However reason seemed to have caught up to her, which made her feel several different things all in a short time period, and she pulled away from him. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw several feelings showing in his eyes and his facial expression, but no words were given or exchanged between them. Instead they stood there staring at each other, simply confused about what had just happened like they were a couple of teenagers.

 _I have to leave. Get away from him, the house, and this situation._ Those were the last things on her mind before she ran out of the room and out of the house in haste like the freaking devil was chasing her.

* * *

His fingers brushed his lips that were slightly swollen, but he barely acknowledged it since his mind was going haywire. _What just happened? One moment Clarke was telling me that she trusted me, and then the next she kisses me senselessly. And I kissed her back! Then she runs away like we committed a sacrilege or something. Seriously, what's wrong with you, Blake?_

Apparently a lot if he had to be honest, and even though he wasn't often given honesty especially in his profession where pretty much everybody tries to or lies constantly to avoid punishment he still valued honesty on high regard, even more so around the people closest to him. But nevertheless right now he felt so torn that he wasn't sure what exactly was the truth or what was the lie.

 _Hurt, angry, confused are some of the things that comes to mind._ Bellamy thought to himself, as he picked up the pillow on the bed and threw it in an angry manner at the wall just to vent out his hurt and anger towards Clarke. _But maybe what I'm more upset about with this whole thing is that despite the negative emotions I also feel love and warmth towards her that I had once felt in the past._

He wanted to believe that the kiss was a mistake, a fluke or just a heat of the moment thing that would just fade in the background, but if he had to be honest with himself then he had to admit that what had just happened was anything but a mistake. In fact it brought forth the exact thing that he had not wanted to deal with ever since Clarke returned back in town.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Bellamy mumbled, exasperated with himself over the whole issue. He sat down on the bed before he ran a hand on his forehead and brushed his hair backwards. "Why? Why did I think staying here, keeping her safe, was a good idea? God, apparently I am such an idiot for believing this was going to be simple."

No one answered him, but it seemed like fate had a say in the matter or at the very least made it a habit of using him as its own personal joke, because seconds after he said it his phone rang. There were only two options of who would call him at this very moment, the station or his sister, and based on this bad feeling he was feeling in his gut at the moment he was almost certain it wasn't the station calling him for whatever reason it may be. Even though he would have liked nothing more to be wrong about his assumption at this moment, considering he didn't want to explain to Octavia about Clarke. _I guess I have to talk to her sooner or later, especially since I left our place leaving behind just a note with minimal to no information. God, she's probably pissed at me right now, which is really not something new since she's practically always pissed at me for whatever reason she can think about._

He sighed heavily before he seized the opportunity and answered the call. "Hey, O. What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? Seriously, Bell, what is wrong with you? You don't tell people that you are staying at your ex-fiancée's place by leaving a note and then walk away!"

"I'm sorry, O." Bellamy said defeated. "There wasn't a lot of time for me to inform you about the recent events and I figured that instead of waiting another attempt to hit I just keep Clarke safe until things calms down."

For a moment there was a pause. Not the I'm-understanding-this kind of pause, but the rather I'm-pissed-at-you-and-you're-making-a-huge-mistake kind of pause. And his assumption was confirmed correctly when Octavia hissed into his ear, "Are you a freaking idiot! You can't be serious about this!"

 _Geez, I can't imagine your opinion on that subject, sis._ Bellamy thought, while rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Please O. Just support me on this."

He knew that his plead sounded needy and pathetic, but he couldn't give a damn about what his sister thought about the situation at the moment, simply because he couldn't risk Clarke and this case over his personal issues with Clarke or anything along those lines. "O, don't fight me on this, just accept that this is my choice and don't lecture me about it, okay?"

There was once again silence on the line, but this time she only sighed defeated. "Fine. I'll shut up and support this insanity, for now. But Bellamy promise me that you will be careful and don't fall in love with her all over again. You will only end up getting hurt."

He reassured her, and promised to be careful, and then hung up the phone shortly afterwards, but his sister's words were still lingering inside his brain. _Don't fall in love with her all over again…unfortunately I think it already too late for that. Especially if I have come to realize my feelings for her has never stopped, despite my resentment and reluctance to admit said feelings, and by being around her again means I'm most likely going fall even deeper in love with than I already am. So in other words, I'm screwed._

* * *

Raven could list several things she expected to happen tonight, although Lincoln showing up at her door and offering her a painting that he believed would be perfect for her was certainly not one of them. This was clearly a ploy to get to know her and understand one of the people in Clarke's world, but nevertheless she liked the painting he had brought along and offered him a cup of coffee for his generous gift, which he accepted graciously and they drank coffee and had what most people would call a civil conversation. However if you asked her she would say that it was more of an interrogation to figure out who exactly this person was that was spending so much time with one of her best friends. _I mean, seriously, who was this guy that Clarke put a lot of trust and faith in that he knew almost everything about her, including the stuff she didn't tell anyone else about like her and Bellamy?_

However it turns out Clarke's choice in friends has at least one quality in common, being able to keep a secret, especially secrets that are made between Clarke. So the interrogation came to a certain point where no matter how much she picked and dug for information he would let up, not even slip anything about the Clarke he met and knew for the three years she didn't. Completely frustrating to know and actually get along with for a certain time period.

Anyways, if she had been surprised by Lincoln's impromptu visit, then she was most certainly blown away when her doorbell rang once again and she opened to see a bewildered, flustered and slightly panicked Clarke.

"Clarke? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Her questions were frantic and filled with concern, hence why she immediately rushed to her friend's side, who by the way didn't seem to have heard or at all comprehended what was going on around her. _Oh, boy. Something big must have happened if Clarke is barely responding to me. Which means it either has something to do with one of her cases she's working on and she's currently dealing with the inferno of it all or it has something to do with one of the people she cares about. However I can't tell which right now, but what's really important is to help my friend who clearly needs me right now._

She escorted Clarke inside and led her to the couch where Lincoln was sitting until he saw Clarke and instantly went into concerned-friend-mode like she was in. "What happened with her, Raven? Clarke, did someone try to hurt you or something?"

Her only response were to shrug her shoulder, annoyed and frustrated like it was her fault that their friend was like this, but luckily chose wisely to keep her mouth shut since his questions sort of woke Clarke up from her hazed-state of mind and said bluntly, "Tequila. I need a shot of tequila."

 _Excuse me?_ Raven blinked her eyes and almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Did her friend, the responsible and no-nonsense woman, say she wanted to drink and presumably get wasted? Seriously, did she and Jasper all of a sudden switch places or something?_

However despite her instant suspicion and concern, she did retrieve the tequila like she had been requested to do along with three shots glasses, filled them up and handed over to Lincoln and Clarke respectively. They drank together in silence, no one talking or joking about this weird situation that was currently happening right now, but after the third glass it seemed to have at least calmed Clarke down some since she sighed wearily after she put the glass on her coffee table. "God, I'm such an idiot…?"

Raven and Lincoln stared at her with interest, wondering if Clarke was ready to explain what was on her mind and what exactly happened that she needed to drink something strong in order to calm her nerves down a couple of notches.

"Clarke, did something happen with Bellamy again?" Lincoln asked carefully, which Raven reacted to immediately to by turning her gaze on him and stared at him in surprise. _Bellamy? What about Bellamy? And what did he mean by again?_

Clarke chuckled sadly and her face fell into her hands. "Yeah…I did what you suggested I should do, tell him that I trusted him and all that, and then out of nowhere I just grabbed and kissed him."

"Wow…" Those were the only words that could truly express what was going through her mind right now after hearing Clarke's confession. _They kissed each other. These two, who could barely keep a civil conversation unless the circumstances called for it, kissed each other. Oh my God, this is great…or at least I hope it's great?_

Raven pushed the joy and hysteria in her head aside, and tried to focus on the situation in front of her. Her friend admitted that she had kissed her ex-fiancé and acted like she had committed a crime in doing so, which made her wonder if the kiss went beyond that and that's why Clarke was reacting like she had made a terrible mistake. That is why she took a chance and asked as carefully as she could, "Okay…um…did you two have sex as well or?"

Clarke turned in one fast movement to look at her, clearly surprised and most of all exasperated over her assumption, and instantly jumped on it like an angry cat. "What! NO! We did not have sex." Then she stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth in front of her and Lincoln.

 _Then why are you reacting like the thought of kissing the man, let alone sleeping with him, is such a terrible idea?_

"So what seems to be the problem? I mean, you both are single and in clearly not over each other, so what is so bad about you kissing him and possibly getting back together with him?"

Clarke shook her head, with her hands almost covering her ear in attempt to shut out her voice or anything around her, and said in a hurried rant. "I can't! No matter how much I trust and love him I can't get back together with him, no matter how much I want to. I can't lose another person I love! I can't!"

 _Lose another person she loves? What the hell is she talking about?_

Then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, ultimately ending the conversation from preceding any further.

Although Raven managed to catch a glimpse of tears falling down her friend's cheeks, she knew it was for the best to let Clarke be alone. When she was ready to talk to her or Lincoln again she would come to them, but until then they had to wait. Which is why Raven instantly turned her attention on Lincoln and attacked him with the many questions that have been circling around in her mind since Clarke's arrival. "How about you explain to me what exactly you know about Clarke and Bellamy? And if you want to keep your manhood intact I suggest you do it quickly before I have really lost my patience and hospitality."

Lincoln stared at her with wide eyes, not fully expressing it, but it was clear that he was at least slightly scared of her and took heed in her threat. "I will explain as much as I can, but for further explanation you'll have to talk to Clarke."

Raven agreed on his terms and silently leaned back on the couch, listening to Lincoln's explanation how Bellamy moved in to Clarke's house in order to protect her from whoever was trying to kill her and Clarke's conflicted feelings on the matter. When he was finished telling her the bare minimum of what he knew about everything regarding Clarke in general, her thoughts were circling over the question that probably was in everyone's minds including Bellamy's. _Who is trying to kill her and why?_

* * *

Somewhere else, two yet to be known people met up in the back-alley to talk about the failure from last night and what was to be done to prevent another failure like this.

"How hard can it possibly be to kill one single woman?" Person One said frustrated. "You were given the perfect opportunity to get rid of her and yet still she managed to trick you and escape from your grasp."

Person Two growled with the same level of frustration. "She looked dead or at the ever least unconscious to me, so don't act to high and mighty. You weren't the one who got nicked in the neck."

"Doesn't matter. Now she has secured herself a protector, someone who will most definitely make sure that another attempt on her life doesn't happen again, which means your job has gotten a lot harder."

There was a heavy pause between them, filled with tension that could literally break glass, but they both knew that they needed to do and what was at stake if Clarke Griffin continued to be alive and meddle into their business. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Don't leave anything to chance." Person One replied firmly. "Once you catch her off-guard and alone, entrap her and then without hesitation use that gun and put a bullet straight through her skull."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Bellamy realized quite quickly, after his bewildered mind calm down significantly from the kiss between him and Clarke, that Clarke was not in the house and he didn't know where she had run off to, which was a big problem considering that the main reason why he was even here was to protect her and keep her safe.

Luckily, before he even had gotten the chance to go out the door looking for her, he received a text from Raven, saying that Clarke was safe at her place and she most likely would return in the morning. Of course he didn't take the words from a simple text message as proof enough, which is why he called Raven and she informed him exactly what her text had explained meanwhile withholding the actual explanation as to why she was hiding there in the first place. _The Clarke I knew wouldn't run away from her problems. Then again she's not the same Clarke that I used to know or so it seems._

"Look, Raven, I don't doubt your ability to keep her safe at your place, even with Lincoln as back-up, but I think I need to come over there and bring her back home where I can actually keep an eye on her." Bellamy said, while trying desperately not to sound like the lovesick fool that Octavia would claim he was if she was seeing him right now. _No matter how much have changed between Clarke and me, I have to protect her and I wouldn't be at ease about her unless I'm the one who is protecting here._ "I feel a lot more reassured if I was the one watching her. That's all."

On the other side of the line he could hear Raven snort in disbelief. Clearly she didn't buy his explanation, and quite honestly neither did he, but it didn't matter because her response was insulting and honestly he wasn't about to admit his true feeling to Raven of all people. Knowing her, she would probably use it either to tease him constantly with it or use it as blackmail for whenever the situation presented itself.

"It's true."

"Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that." Raven shrugged. "But the more you deny it, the more difficult it will be for you to control what you are really feeling about the whole issue."

Bellamy huffed and almost wanted to sulk in a dark corner over her accusations, but his pride prevented him from doing such. Instead he replied back, this time a lot more annoyed. "Never mind, I'm coming over. And if Clarke is so desperate to hide from me than she's out of luck because she can't avoid me forever. So she might as well just prepare herself now."

"Whatever you say." Raven answered back. She was just about to hang up the phone when she uttered teasingly with a light chuckle, "Lover-boy."

 _Aw geez._ "I'm hanging up now." Bellamy said exasperated and ended the call with an annoyed growl plastered on his face. _Why do I make it a habit of surrounding myself with frustrating women on a regular basis?_

* * *

Hiding in Raven's bathroom proved to be the perfect place for her to calm down and finally gathering her scattered thoughts. Although the whole Bellamy issue was still too fresh and confusing to deal with, Clarke found herself sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, thinking about the case and the assassination attempts a lot easier and relaxing. _Let's see…two women murdered, both prostitutes and around the same age. Little to no forensic evidence, no witnesses or suspects, and no clear cause of death either._

Clarke sighed heavily and ran both her hands through her now messy hair. Her thoughts were running towards a roadblock and she had no idea why or how she was supposed to get past it. However the best and only thing she could do was going over what she could do or at the very least consider looking more thoroughly into. _Bellamy and the rest of the police department will most likely be not be very cooperating in sharing their theories or information, but I'm sure I can managed to trick one fool in that station into giving me what I want._

"So I have at least one idea," Clarke mumbled. Then she stood up from the place she had been previously sitting and began working her thoughts further by pacing back and forth between the sink and the toilet. "But there's something I'm missing. Something that I would necessary mean that I have to jump through extreme hoops in order to get it, but what is it?"

 _Wait a minute…the cause of death, that's it. It has already been a few days and yet I have heard nothing from Dr. Harris about the victims or what caused their deaths. And he was the one who was supposed to keep me in the loop._

Just as soon as the thought struck her mind she heard someone knocking on the door and seconds later a familiar baritone voice said with determination. "Clarke? I know you're in there."

"Bellamy?" She was honestly feeling confused right now. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to follow and get her back to the house. Raven must have informed him about her whereabouts, but most likely reassured him that she was safe with her. So why was he here?

"Come on, Clarke. Open the door and we'll go back home, okay?" Bellamy spoke through the door, seriously working his skills to convince her to do his bidding, which usually ended one of two ways depending on the situation.

 _Home? Why would he call my house home? Maybe he didn't realize it before he said it?_ "Why? I mean, Raven is probably okay with me staying here for the night and it's not like I'm never coming to go home." Clarke explained as casual as she could, even though she had a feeling that her reply might stir up some old and not so pleasant memories from the past. And she was right, which unfortunately for her seeing as Bellamy's reaction was as you would expect it to be. She stepped on a minefield and naturally responding by lashing out at her. _Oops…_

"Open the damn door, Clarke!" Bellamy shouted, followed by a fist hitting the door so hard that she could hear it shake from the impact. "Or else I'm going get you by force. So what is it going to be?"

Clarke stood right in front of the door, pondering her options whether she would stand firm or follow his command. _It will only end with that he's going to get his way no matter how much I try to argue and resist, because I know him well enough to know that it wasn't an empty threat and that he would force himself on me if it meant to get me home. Why bother making things more difficult than it has to be?_

Taking one final sigh, Clarke braced herself for what was coming next as she twisted the lock on the door and opened the door to come face to face with Bellamy.

He looked just the way she left him earlier, beautiful and irresistible, even though he still carried on some of that angry hurt towards her that she wished she could ease or vanquish from him she knew that at the very least their relationship haven't taken another turn south based on the caring look in his eyes.

"I'm here," Clarke said, not exactly sure what to do or say in this current situation in front of them. "So what now?"

No answer was given, but the expression on his face told her that whatever he had in mind was definitely something she wasn't going to like. And when he said with a stonily voice, "We need to talk." It only confirmed her suspicion.

 _Those words are exactly what any woman wants to hear._ Clarke thought sarcastically. _He sure knows how to get a woman's guard up._

She nodded, not even bothering to argue or convince him of doing otherwise. Instead she moved past him and left Raven's apartment, giving just quick goodbyes to Raven and Lincoln and promised to talk to them in the morning, and didn't even bother to check if he followed her or not because she already knew that he was. No matter where she was or where she went she knew that Bellamy would always follow and be by her side, with the only exception of the past three years that is.

* * *

Monty felt overall conflicted with what he was doing. On one hand he was helping the police with these two cases and on the other he was helping Clarke and Raven, although Clarke didn't know that part yet, but most of all he felt guilty over having to lie to Jasper about his activities because his best friend would most likely be pushed over the edge just by the mere mention of Clarke. _And who could blame him considering the Mt. Weather incident, that Clarke had a significant role in, took away the love of his life and leaving behind with only an empty and broken shell of himself._

Still he knew that the beauty of a lie was way better than the truth in Jasper's case, so he hoped that his friend didn't put much thought into his excuse about working late. Nevertheless searching the database on two prostitutes didn't give him much, seeing as most prostitutes usually went by an alias or a codename rather their own name, which made tracking them down a hell of a lot harder than he would have liked it. Luckily Raven had constructed a computer program that could identify people just by the use of aliases, so the search itself wouldn't take as long as it would have if he went through all the databases that would take weeks possibly years to go through, but it would still take some time to properly identify the victims.

That is why he was working on something else meanwhile the computer was doing its job. And if anyone found about what he was looking into, mainly Clarke and Jasper, then everything would fall apart all over again just like it did three years ago. _Leaving everyone once again with a pain that has yet to be healed and possibly wouldn't be healed at all if things should go wrong._

"But I have to try…" Monty mumbled as he searched through his hard-drive in case Clarke left any clues or information regarding the Mt. Weather case. Before everything went down and she left town, Clarke used to store sensitive information on some of her cases in his computer just for back-up in case something happened to her or to her computer. After all the events that happened he somewhere along the way forgot about it, but now that the thought struck him once again he was determined to find the answers everyone has been waiting for and the secrets Clarke decided to withhold.

Despite his determination, Monty found himself disappointed. There were no clues. Nothing that indicated that she had hid anything in his computer three months before the Mt. Weather, which didn't make any sense to him.

"I guess I'll just have to think of something else," Monty tried to convince himself, although the attempt was being very successful on his part. "Maybe try asking Clarke about it despite the odds that she wouldn't talk to me or anyone else."

The whole setting was odd and confusing, especially regarding Clarke's actions prior to her departure. Monty believed that something was keeping Clarke from doing what was in her nature to tell and show the truth, even if it meant hurting others because of it, but that didn't explain the oddness in her behavior before she left and even now that she has come back. What had happened with Clarke three years ago? And why did it seem like she was doing everything in her power to conceal the information and evidence she found on Mt. Weather?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

 _Blood everywhere._

 _The heartbreaking screams from all those innocent people, screaming from being slain by radioactive gasses._

 _The look of disgust, hatred and disbelief on my friends' faces the moment they learned what I had done._

 _And finally the dead silence that followed once the shame and regret became present and I realized what kind of terrible the monster I had become._

 _Those are what usually haunt my dreams at night. Only I don't dream anymore. No, I have terrible nightmares every night, and I have had them for the last three years and it never changes. It is always the same nightmares over and over; the events that happened on Mt. Weather and my friends' reaction to it all, even though Jasper's curses and spitting in my face is the most frequent one. However the worst part of my nightmares was when Bellamy would appear and ultimately shatter my heart into tiny little pieces with his words, because he was the only person who has the power to heal me, but he was also the only person who has the power to destroy me._

The walk home was made in silence that could literally break glass due to the weird tension in the air, but strangely enough it didn't seem to be bothering her or Bellamy for that matter. Although they didn't speak, and he looked pretty guarded on whatever was going on in his head, they had the entire time walked amicably close next to one another since they left Raven's place, their hands carefully and accidently brushing against each other for a couple of blocks until she felt her entire left hand being covered by Bellamy's right. Clarke had stared between their hands and him for a second, confused and surprised by his action, honestly expecting him to pull away or hold her hand so tight that she could escape, but she didn't say anything and instead just took the time to enjoy the love and kindness from him until reality kicked back in and she was forced to deal with a broken heart.

When they finally came home Bellamy carefully escorted her upstairs to her bedroom, but they remained standing outside the door. Her back was leaning against the door, while she looked up to see him standing there with this sweet yet broken expression on his face. _Oh god, what is he going to say? He told me, we had to talk and those words alone means that I'm not in for a pleasant conversation._

"So…" Clarke said, not really sure how to start the conversation, let alone what exactly she wanted to say to or do with him that didn't involve her kissing the daylights out of him that is. He smiled awkwardly back. "So…here we are."

She gave him a comforting look, which he responded shortly afterwards with a heavy sigh and closing and then reopening his eyes. "Listen, Clarke, I'm tired of being stuck in the past. Whatever happened back in Mt. Weather it doesn't matter. Not anymore. I just want to move on, and you probably want to move on more than anyone else…"

 _Move on? Does he mean just move on from that particular event that marked my life forever or does he mean something else entirely?_ Clarke was afraid to know the answer to her questions, but she needed to ask despite her fear and reservations on the entire conversation topic. "I don't understand. What is it that you're trying to say?"

He sighed once more and this time stared right into her eyes with this broken look that she knew she had been responsible for. "Forgiveness is hard for us. I was so angry at you for leaving. I don't want to feel that way anymore."

Whatever she had expected for him to say it clearly didn't come; instead leaving her with an unexpected declaration that almost literally shook her world. His words struck her like lightening, but not in the way she expected it to. He was offering her hope for forgiveness, a second chance to start over without letting the past smoother them whole to the ground. _But still_ _I'm scared. What if I start things up with him again I will start putting him and everyone else in danger again? I want to protect him and keep him safe from harm, including myself if that's the price I have to pay, but I also want to be with him and love him like I always have and will always do._

She looked at him lovingly, while gently placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it like it was a piece of gold she was dealing with. "You know, the only forgiveness I ever wanted from anyone was yours, and now that you're willing to give it to me without regret or desperate attempt to get me to stay and I just feel even more lost than I was before. I mean, you're right that forgiveness is hard for us, and it's easy for other's to give the forgiveness you don't believe you deserve, but it's so hard to forgive yourself. Maybe one day one day I'll finally get that someday…"

"You will." Bellamy said confident, and placed his hand over hers and held on tight to prove his confidence in her. "I believe in you."  
Clarke smiled at him before her gaze focused on his lips, wanting nothing more to kiss him but was unsure if she should do it or not. He may have found something within himself that made him forgive her, but that didn't necessary mean that he wanted to jump back into a romantic relationship with her again. _I mean, come on. The chances that he want to is slim, especially considering how I'm not going to tell him anything about Mt. Weather or telling him about the murder cases. These secrets and lies that I have and are going to continue to keep from him might be the doom that can ruin our relationship foundation all together._

However whatever her thoughts and concerns were before it quickly vanished when Bellamy decided the outcome and leaned down and kissed her. She didn't freeze up, although she had been surprised by the sudden action, but nonetheless it was appreciated and she didn't waste time kissing him back. Her fingers ran around his cheek and face before they moved into the softness of his curls. Meanwhile his hands moved down to her hips, back and then finally to her chest. Things were escalating to the former love and passion from three years ago, and honestly she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but then again they never really had much problem with kissing and sex aspect of their relationship.

When they finally pulled away for a moment to gather some air, Clarke knew that as much as she wanted and loved Bellamy she wasn't ready to jump into bed with him. At least not until she had more control of her life. She told him this, leaving no room for him to even think about arguing with her if that was the case, which as it turns out it wasn't.

"I understand, Clarke." Bellamy answered softly. "I don't want to jump to fast into this again either. So let's take our time, okay?"

She nodded. _Does this mean we're back together or simply easing ourselves back into the relationship before we actually put a name on it?_ She didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care because she had at least the second chance for a happy ending with him and that's all she wanted for now. So she whispered quietly, "Okay. I guess this is good night. Good night, Bellamy."

"Good night Clarke. Sweet dreams."

She gave him small and innocent smile before she opened the door to her bedroom and entered the room. Then slowly closed the door behind her and leaned against the door, staring into nothingness, just letting her thoughts fly. _Sweet dreams don't appear to the damned, but maybe tonight I will find a little peace in my sleep._

* * *

Bellamy has never been a light sleeper. Not during his childhood and most certainly not in his adulthood, and the reasons for this was mostly because of Octavia and her rebellious nature. It was only later on in his adult life, after his mother died and he was left taking care of his sixteen-year old sister alone, his sleep habits only grew worse due to his occupation. However the worse case of it all was if he added Clarke's involvement with his police work and among other dangerous cases she brought upon herself in the equation. Nevertheless he didn't always think his light sleepiness was a good thing besides the occasional circumstances at work leading to whatever or whoever coming back to pay him at visit at his home, but this time he was for once glad that he wasn't a heavy sleeper like Octavia was.

It was in the middle of night and he was sleeping in the guestroom Clarke had provided for him when he was suddenly woken up by a loud scream that could possibly even wake up the dead. Disoriented, he sat up and immediately retrieved the gun he had placed in the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he loaded the gun and with quick and light feet, he ran in the direction of where he heard the screaming come from, which happened to be Clarke's room. _What's going on? Did someone break in and attempt to dispose of her again?_

He stood outside her door, still hearing the heart-breaking scream coming from the other side, and waited a moment before he carefully turned the door handle and opened the door and was ready to face whatever was going on. However he was completely thrown off when he saw that there was no intruder and the screams were coming from Clarke herself, who was tossing and turning in her sleep as well as crying and screaming out of her lungs in fear. He quickly deduced that she was having a terrible nightmare, and from the looks of it she was so into her nightmare that she didn't realize what was going on in the conscious world.

 _What is she dreaming about that causing her to respond like someone was stabbing her, terrorizing her to very own core? Could it possibly be about Mt. Weather?_ Bellamy thought as he approached Clarke and the bed, with his gun discarded on the floor next to the door, and carefully tried to calm her down by grabbing her wrists and talking gently and carefully to her, "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. Calm down. It's okay, it's just me, Bellamy."

By the sound of his voice she calm down some, stopping the ear-breaking scream significantly, but his effort wasn't enough for her to wake up. She was still crying and was whimpering, even with unconscious reassurance that his presence was known.

"I'm…sorry," she muttered quietly, with a tone that was filled with remorse. "Maya…Bellamy…"

 _What?_ Bellamy pulled her carefully closer to him, with her head resting on his lap while his right hand ran through her hair to sooth her. _I can understand her apologizing to me, for whatever reason she believes that justifies her guilt, but why mention Maya? Clarke didn't have a close relationship with Maya when she died. Sure, they got along okay, but the only common thing that connected them together were their connection to Jasper._

"Clarke, what about Maya?" He knew that interrogating her while she was pretty out of it was wrong, and even more so when he told Clarke earlier that he wanted to move on from the past which would indicate that he have to let go of this particular mystery, but if he was to consider this a clue to what happened on Mt. Weather and why the secrecy Clarke was providing him he had to grab the opportunity while he still got it. Despite the possible strain it may be to his and Clarke's relationship.

"Maya…" Clarke answered back, without giving off any further information. Bellamy tried again to get her to talk about Maya, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she was lying there curling closer to him, it almost seemed like she was seeking what he believed was warmth and safety from her nightmares. In the end just he sighed defeated, realizing that he wasn't getting closer to knowing the mystery behind Mt. Weather or the mystery to what caused the woman that he loves to make such a curveball with everyone's life including her own. He closed his eyes, his body still in comforting and protecting mode, and fell slowly back into the realm of sleep and dreams.

* * *

After an early breakfast date with Octavia, Lincoln went straight to the gallery to meet up with Clarke to discuss what paintings were to be on display for the grand opening since the paperwork and the other trivial matters had already been taken care of by him. However when he found Clarke standing there with a huge white board in the middle of the studio, with pictures, clues and timelines written all over it, it was clear that Clarke wasn't in the mood to talk about art or their gallery at the moment.

"So I'm guessing we're not going to be talking about art." Lincoln said, and sat down on the couch to overlook the whiteboard and conveniently to the inner workings of Clarke's mind. She turned around to look at him, "Sorry, but I feel like I have either been focusing too much on the gallery or on the case. More on the case than the gallery I will admit, but nevertheless I need to get this over with before I can fully and completely commit to the gallery."

 _It's understandable, but probably not the only reason why you are avoiding and stonewalling._

Lincoln knew that Clarke had a lot to deal with, but the heaviness burden on her shoulder was the event that happened three years ago, which she never went into thorough details with him and Octavia had also been vague on the subject seeing as she or anyone her other friends knew about it before it happened. However he figured that until Clarke was ready to talk about everything he was going to be there and help her when she needed him to.

"Okay, so talk me through it," Lincoln folded his arms. "Two victims get killed, no witnesses, no suspects, little to no physical evidence to tie the murders to a killer and from what I gather no official cause of death."

"Wow, you must have been listening well if you remember that much," Clarke said astonished. He smirked and replied back, "That or the fact that you have put up pretty much everything I said on that whiteboard of yours."

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Well, there has to be something I have overlooked or something. I mean, the second victim, Niylah, there is something about her that is familiar but I can't place it."

He looked at the photo of said girl, carefully analyzing her and reaching the same conclusion as Clarke had. There was something about this woman that he recognized. Then it hit him. "Oh my God."

He jumped up from the couch and began searching through the finished canvases that was yet to be framed and to be displayed down at the gallery. The painting he was looking for was one that he had made, with Clarke's cooperation and input, He found it almost immediately and showed it to Clarke. "I think I know where we have seen her before. Maybe this is the connection between you and the victim besides the fact that your name is written on her."

Clarke took the painting away from him and stared at the model posing in the painting. "Oh my God, it's Niylah. Niylah had at one point worked as one of our models."

 _This isn't good._ Clarke thought, worried how the case had gone from almost no leads to one major lead that she couldn't explain. _This is definitely not good; especially when I have a distinct feeling that wherever this clue may lead to it is not going to be pretty._

He looked up at her concerned and asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

 _I know what we have to do. "_ I have to call Bellamy about this," Clarke replied, handing back the painting to him and pulled up her cell phone to call the detective.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Paranoid is one word that kept coming up whenever Bellamy had to deal and work with Clarke on police cases, and it never seems to change whether it was in past or the present, and that is why he always had this nagging itch to be irritated with her whenever she found something and demanded that he would have to drop everything and rush to her side. But the worst part about her paranoid tendencies, that apparently hadn't been there before she left town, was that she asked him and Miller to come down to her gallery and work the case from there once she showed what she and Lincoln had discovered. And here's the real kicker, she didn't want Pike or anyone else in the police department to know.

He and Miller walked into the gallery, annoyed enough that he skipped the normal formalities, and literally exclaimed out, "What is the meaning with you demanding to see you about a new clue and then give an ultimatum that my boss and the rest of the precinct can't know about?"

Clarke came down halfway of the stairs, her left hand on the banister, and responded with the same exasperation. "Put a cork in it, Bellamy! I have something you want, and if you really want it, then you have to do it my way."

Still exasperated, he scoffed at her reply and looked at her with a sarcastic expression on his face. "You are aware that withholding information in a police investigation is a crime, right? I can arrest you."

She shook her head and walked last few steps down the stairs and approached him like a she was a woman on a mission. Once she was close into his personal space, she stepped on her toes and whispered softly in his ear, "You're interested in using your handcuffs on me? Kinky."

 _Playful flirting. Just like old times, except she never would have done it while working a case or my partner was right next to me._ Bellamy thought, barely managing to contain the smile from appearing on his face. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, he murmured back. "You're playing dirty, Princess. No flirting or sexual innuendos when my partner is around."  
"Whatever you say," Her eye was literally blinking with shameless flirting. "I'll just save it for later then."

 _God, this woman is going to be the death of me._ He coughed awkwardly, and mumbled not as confident as he would have liked. "Show us what you found. You made it sound very important when we talked on the phone."

"Because we found one possibly link between the two victims and me," Clarke answered, and began walking up the stairs again. She didn't ask or check if they followed, just assumed that they would, which they did as frustrating as it was.

When they came up to the second floor, which appeared to be one of those art studios you see in the movies, although this art studio had more of a homey vibe that somehow suited perfectly for both Clarke and Lincoln than those fancy pansy art studios he has seen. However the interest in the room itself quickly vanished away when they saw a specific canvas displayed next to a whiteboard that held information about the two murders.

 _Oh God, how much free time has she had on working with this?_ That was Bellamy's fist thought when he saw the whiteboard. And apparently those were Miller's thoughts exactly since he said, "You have obviously been a busy little bee."

Clarke didn't see the humor in his comment, rather the annoyance being called an insect, and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have. But that's not what I wanted to show you. Take a look at the canvas next to the whiteboard, that's what is really interesting. Do you boys recognize it?"

Bellamy turned his focus on the canvas and took a long and careful gaze on the painting, slowly realizing what the point for Clarke's call. "Oh my God. That's one of the victims, Niylah."

"Bingo." Lincoln chuckled, which surprised both him and Miller because they had somehow managed to his presence in the room. Something that neither of them thought was possible considering how big and intimidating this guy was. "Apparently before she came here, she posed as one of our models back when we worked in Nevada."

"How come you didn't recognize her when we found the body?" Bellamy asked Clarke. _Does she have a motive for hiding her knowledge? Is there something else she hasn't been forth coming about?_ Bellamy didn't want to suspect her, but with this new piece of evidence he had to disclose any chance that Clarke is involved with these two deaths. Hopefully the connection between her and the second victim didn't go any further than artist and model relationship.

"I thought she looked familiar, but I couldn't place it." Clarke crossed her arms against her chest. "And besides, I wasn't the one who hired and painted her, Lincoln did. I was never in direct contact with her."

"So how would you known about her?" Miller asked.

"I gave Lincoln inputs and suggestions during his painting process, but those meetings were just between him and me. So I never really met Niylah up and personal until she was dead."

Bellamy nodded his head. _That means that at least one victim is indirectly tied to Clarke, who seems to be the main key to this whole mystery due to her name being written on the victims' bodies. And we still don't know what it really means and why it is so important._

He ran a hand from his forehead and up to his hair. "Okay, let me call Monty and see if he has gotten a hit on the victims' identifications. Maybe then we can find the explanation to why these women was killed and why you keep popping up in my case?"

* * *

Clarke knew that she was being crazy, paranoid even, but at this point she felt like there wasn't a whole lot of people she could trust about this big case, especially cops besides from Bellamy and Miller that is. However without any proof that her suspicion is correct she might as well just continue digging a hug hole to the ground and never find the bottom where the answers she sought lies. Hence why she in desperate times in desperate measures, decided to approach someone who could help her discovering the truth. The only catch was that the person of interest wasn't going to be very cooperative in wanting to help her.

That is why, with Lincoln's help and presence, she was standing outside the Blake siblings' apartment hoping to get Octavia to help with the investigation.

"She's not going to help me," Clarke tried to explain Lincoln for the hundredth time since they left the gallery. "I think she rather scratch her eyes out and feed them to the dogs before even consider helping me in a case or have anything to do with me in general."

Lincoln continued to remain perfectly firm about his notion on the matter. "You don't know that. Besides, we need all the help we can get. And while Bellamy and Miller is going to talk to Monty and Raven about the victims' ID, we're supposed to learn what caused these innocent women to die and in order to do that we need Octavia."

 _No, we really don't._ Clarke thought to herself, as she knocked on the door and waited for her former best friend to open the door. _I could have easily gone to the coroner's office alone, although I have to admit that sneaking past a few policemen would be difficult, but at least it would be hell of a lot easier than asking Octavia for help. Even if she used to be my partner-in-crime back in the day._

Just as the thought passed her mind the door opened and Octavia was there. Her facial expression lit up in joy by the sight of Lincoln, but was quickly replaced with an angry frown when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia said defensive, clearly waiting for a fight to occur between them. Clarke mentally sighed heavily, while wishing that she were somewhere else than here, but it wasn't personal issues that was the reason why she didn't want to be around Octavia, because if she was being totally honest then she wanted nothing more than to reconnect and be friends with her again. However the last time she saw her, Octavia had made it clear that they were done and she had no interest in renewing their friendship ever again.

 _Now that I think about it, Bellamy is not the only one who has the ability to break my heart into tiny little pieces. Apparently Octavia seems to have the same ability too, which she has already accomplished three years ago when she ended our friendship and left a hole in my heart. So now, I'm left with these intense and smothering feelings that will possibly never go away, because losing a friend like that means the pain never goes away._

Clarke altered in her stance, putting all her weight on her left leg meanwhile her arms folded against her chest, clearly expressing a guarded and defensive posture. There many things she could have said, wanted to say to Octavia, but somehow they seemed lost the moment she opened her mouth. That is why Lincoln, who quickly understood the weird silence, intervened and said, "There's a lead in Clarke and Bellamy's case that we want to proceed with, but we need your help in order to do it."

If Clarke ever doubted Octavia's disdain and resentment then the dark scowl on her face was the perfect indicator that she didn't like the suggestion at all. Whether it was because she was involved or the fact that it was a case that needed her assistance, Clarke wasn't sure, but the idea in general didn't sit well with the younger Blake and she wasn't shy about her opinions on the matter either.

"Are you insane? Didn't I make it clear to you before? We're done, our friendship and our weird-ass partnership, and here you are asking me to help you like nothing ever happened between us, between my brother!"

She sighed, already feeling defeated and exhausted with you listening to Octavia, but seeing her again also made her feel even more determined to get Octavia to help. "Fine. Don't help me because I asked or rather because Lincoln asked. You are your own person, Octavia, and I don't want or expect you to change that for me. However think about this, if you don't want to help me then help your brother with this case and afterwards we can go back to you hating my guts and me dealing with my guilt. How about it?"

Octavia stood there, thinking over her proportion, but quickly answered rudely, "No thanks. I would do anything for my brother, including helping him with one of his cases, but seeing as he isn't the one who's asking and I honestly don't want to help you at all. So goodbye then, see you later Lincoln."

She tried to close to door, but Clarke was both annoyed and determined to get Octavia on board that she stomped her foot between the door and the doorframe, ultimately stopping her former best friend from closing the door in her face. "Okay, I'm done playing nice. Either you help us or I'm going to talk to Bellamy and tell him about the few illegal activities you and I have done that he doesn't know about or that little secret you made me promised to never tell Bellamy about."

 _The only dirty secret that Bellamy knew about, the one secret I kept, but can't wasn't mine to share._ Octavia stared at her, with eyes widened by surprise and fury over bringing up an old promise they had once made when they had been teens and friends. "You're blackmailing me?"

 _Don't be so shocked. I have done it several times before; hell you have helped me in some of those cases. Did you honestly think that breaking our friendship meant you wouldn't be exposed to it if I saw no other choice?_ "Yes." Her response was firm and collected. "So what is it going to be, O? Help me or I tell Bellamy about your dirty secret?"

In fairness, if Octavia wanted to kill her before then it was a pale comparison to how she looked now like she was even worse scum than Murphy and the criminals he was hanging out with. However it seems like the blackmailing worked since Octavia stared at her for a minute before she realized she was defeated and only said she had to go and get her jacket and keys and then they could go.

Then Octavia disappeared back inside, leaving her and Lincoln standing there once again. Lincoln, who unsurprisingly had stayed quiet during her interaction with Octavia, leaned in and mumbled quietly, "After watching you two I have hard time believing that you two ever got along well, let alone was best friends and partners."

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sometimes I don't even believe there was a time we used to close, but then I remember and interact with Octavia and it all comes back to me like whip."

"By the way, I was wondering what secret you were blackmailing her with," Lincoln asked, expressing slight confusion. "Was it about her relationship with me?"

She was taken by surprise she didn't expect that her friend would think that she would sell him and his girlfriend's relationship out to Bellamy. What kind of person did he think she was? _A crazy one apparently, which was in itself crazy since I was the one to warn him about exposing his relationship to Bellamy was a volcano waiting to explode._

So she shook her head and answered, "No, it wasn't about you and her. And I will not go into details about what is it, because it was a secret I promised to keep when we were still friends and I intend to keep it despite the change in relationship status. However I can say it has something to do with her and her relationship with her father."

As soon as he learned her answer and was about to ask more, Octavia showed up and they left and headed out to the morgue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **You all have asked and given me requests about more Bellarke scenes as well as progress in that relationship, Clarke/Lincoln scenes and what really happened at Mt. Weather, and I promise you that it all will happen in due time, so please be** **patient and hopefully I will manage to deliver your wishes to fulfill your anticipation for this story.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

 _Have you ever realized that everything you thought you knew turned out to be wrong? Or maybe not what you thought it to be? I have, several times in fact, but the revelation has never hit me like fray train as I listened to what Monty had discovered and suspected was the true motive with this case._

"Monty, tell me something I don't know." Bellamy said, the minute he entered the younger man's apartment and saw him sitting in the living room couch, with his computer displayed in front of him. Monty rolled his eyes and answered back with wit, "Did you know that the Cacao Tree is a species of the genus _Theobroma_ , which actually translates as "The Food of Gods"?

Both Miller and Bellamy exchanged confused facial expressions between each other, not recognizing the significance, but Bellamy asked the question snarky, "And why in the world would you tell me that?"

Monty shrugged his shoulders, "You asked me to tell you something you didn't know, so did you know about my little fun fact?"

"No, I didn't." Bellamy felt suddenly embarrassed for not realizing his mistake in choice of words, but quickly shielded it due to not wanting to show any sort of weakness in front of Monty or Miller of that matter. _Pride issues or so Octavia tells me._ "But I was actually interested in learning something I didn't know about our case. So what can you tell me or rather what have you found out?"

Monty turned his gaze at Miller for a second, trying to hide his clear interest in the man even though he just made it even more obvious by looking while pretending not to look, and then asked them both to sit down and let him show what he had discovered on his computer. Miller and Bellamy took a seat on the couch, one sitting on each side and Monty in the middle, and watched as Monty clicked on a few buttons and the computer screen changed with a single picture of the two victims.

"I found a match, for both victims, in the alias database. Meet Georgina Fox and Niylah Haven. Fox is a local girl with no living relatives as far as I have found, who moved to Seattle for a better life, which as it turns out didn't work out and moved back town and began prostitution in order survive and earn her income. Niylah on the other hand was born in Victoria with a terminally-ill father who still lives there, and faced the same circumstances as Fox did and turned to prostitution."

 _Okay, that makes sense I guess. Most people who turn to prostitution do it out of necessity, not pleasure._ Bellamy thought to himself, with his gaze still focused on the screen. "Did you find any other similarity or commonality between the two victims besides the prostitution connection? More importantly did you find any special connection between the victims and Clarke?"

As soon as the questions left his mouth, Monty's entire demeanor changed. And Bellamy made the assumption that this change definitely meant whatever the younger man knew it wasn't good. However before he had the chance to ask him about it, Raven came out of the bathroom and pointed out the obvious. "Other than that the second victim, Niylah was at one point posing as a model for Clarke's business partner and friend."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for either Raven or Monty or both to get to the point already, especially Monty because it was clear that he found something and whatever it was it was going to open a can of worms that he wouldn't expect to be open. _Looking at Monty says it all. He's guilty about something, but there is something else…maybe hurt or disappointed?_

He sighed heavily, mentally preparing himself for the worse to come, which as it turns out wasn't hard considering his profession and the fact that his life pretty much has a rap sheet of bad things happening anyways. "Okay, so let's hear it. Whatever you two obviously know, but you guys are either too guilty or too scared to admit it right now in the open. And if I have to guess I'm going to go with the former rather than the latter, since Raven wouldn't easily fall down into fear. Something that Clarke has taken upon herself to imitate on several occasions that shall not be named. So talk."

Raven and Monty exchanged glances, silently debating who should be the unlucky one to tell him the bad news, before Monty decided he was going to be the brave one and tell the truth. "Okay, while the computer was working out to find the IDs on the victims I was looking through my hard drive. I remembered that Clarke had used to store information, case file information back in the day, so checked it out to see if she had done with the Mt. Weather…"

 _Wait…what? What does Mt. Weather have anything to do with two women being killed and dumped in the woods with Clarke's name written on their bodies?_

Which is exactly why he interrupted Monty's confusing explanation and uttered hastily, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Why are you bringing up Mt. Weather and that case file Clarke supposedly has? I mean, what is the significance when we have to dead bodies."

Monty scoffed. "If let me finish I'll tell you why." He waited a second to get everyone's silence and attention before he continued his explanation. "Anyways I thought that I should go and talk to Clarke about it, even though she probably wouldn't talk about it even if I asked her, but I thought I had to try you know. So just as I was about to leave the information on the victims popped up, but from two different databases and online archives. One piece of information about the victims came from the alias database that I showed you just now, but the other one however…"

Monty went suddenly silent and began shaking his head furiously, apparently having a hard time dealing with or rather get the words out in the open. _This is going to be bad I feel it burning in my gut._ Bellamy realized that he needed to calm the younger man down, whether it was because of his ethical duty or because of his connection to Clarke was unclear, but nevertheless he placed a comforting and reassuring hand on Monty's shoulder and said gently, "Just tell me, Monty. Whatever you know and is having a hard time telling me, just tell me the truth and let me decide how to handle the information for myself."

He nodded his head, breathing carefully and took a quick glance on Raven before he said almost defeated, "The other piece of information I found was an online archive for the police department, where both the victims' names popped up. And the file was on the incident that happened three years ago in Mt. Weather."

Bellamy's eyes dilated in shock and he was literally frozen on the spot, only muttering completely stunned. "Oh my God." _I didn't know the motive to why anyone would kill these two women. Honestly, I hoped that it was one of the usual ones like jealousy or disgruntled client, but Mt. Weather was one of the last things I expected it to be._

"It gets worse," Monty continued, although his gaze was on the floor and his shoes rather than on him or anyone else in the room. "I believe that this whole case is not about the victims themselves, but about Clarke."

* * *

Getting in undetected was the easy part, but getting into the morgue without anyone noticing the social outcast of this town was more difficult task to do. Especially when you really don't want to help or be involved in the first place. However Octavia had to admit that she was impressed over how good Lincoln and Clarke timed their break in around lunchtime when there was just few people around, but alone didn't change the fact that she was helping her boyfriend and ex-friend in protest and had doubts whether she should just inform the police and medical examiner's office what they were doing or not.

 _Can you blame me? Clarke threatened me with a secret she promised never to utter to anyone, especially Bellamy, because it would only hurt him if he knew that I asked her to find out about my birth father and help me set up a meeting with him. Even though the reunion between us was a complete failure on his part._ Octavia was angry to be blunt, but she was also disappointed in how old promises they shared breaks so easily and without care. And because of that she wasn't afraid to voice her anger and hurt towards Clarke as they ventured towards the morgue.

"Is this how you get around, by blackmailing and using any other petty method to get what you want? Did you sleep with Bellamy after he showed up at your place to act as your protector from this huge 'threat' on your life that you probably caused yourself by being you or are you just using him to get what you want and throw him away like you did before?"

For most part Clarke had managed to stay silent and collected in her attacks to break her from within, but the accusation about Bellamy and implication that she was using him was apparently her last straw since Clarke suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. "Just stop, O. I'm not going to listen to you badmouthing Bellamy or my intentions with him, because you don't know anything about it. So you are in no position to judge or comment on that subject, even though you are just doing it to hurt me and to protect Bellamy."

 _I have every right to badmouth and judge you,_ Octavia thought and glared venomous at the blond. "Wow, you really are no different from those victims who sold their bodies for a profit. The only thing about you is that your profit is Bellamy and anyone else you can find to drag down the hell hole you believe is reality."

Octavia believed that she had managed to find Clarke's breaking point, but as it turns out she had not been even in the proximity of it before. And it wasn't until she felt a quick and hard fist against her cheek, knocking her successfully on her ass by surprise, and stared up to see Clarke holding her red-colored left hand, who stared down at her own hand like she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"CLARKE!" Lincoln exclaimed, both sounding shocked and disapproving at what had just happened.

Ashamed, Clarke looked at her before she turned her back on her. "I'm sorry…I'll just walk up ahead. Sorry again, Octavia. I didn't mean to hit you." Then she ran of like a scared rabbit.

Lincoln quietly apologized on Clarke behalf as he pulled her up. As soon as she was on her feet she touched her stung cheek, which made her twitch in pain when her fingers brushed the warm and sensitive area. "I never seen her throw punches before, but I have to say she sure has a good fist on her hands."

Lincoln looked at her disapproving and scolded, "You shouldn't have said those things to her."

 _Wait…he's blaming me for this? I wasn't the one who used her fists to make a point._ "You're defending her? I'm your girlfriend, Lincoln. You're supposed to be on my side here."

He shook his head. "I'm not taking anyone's side on this. I understand both sides of this situation, and honestly I think that you both are wrong about how to handle it. I mean, you are hurt, angry and disappointed in Clarke for something that happened in the past that you don't fully know the circumstances around it. Clarke, on the other hand believes she deserves punishment for everything and wouldn't allow herself peace to move on, not that anyone else allows her to do it either, but continues to accept whatever mean and hurtful ways you all have in store to punish her."

Octavia blinked, confused over how her stoic and quiet boyfriend ranted like a maniac that her brother had a tendency to be when it came to her, but hearing him sounding so hurt and disappointed in her made her stomach hurt. _Maybe I was wrong for doing that. I mean Clarke did hurt me in the past for what happened with Bellamy and the whole Mt. Weather thing and finally abandoning us without a word before now, but this time I was the one who was hurting her. Brutally I might add. So I guess I'm no better than her if I sink down to her level either._

"You think I should talk to her, apologize?" Octavia asked, even though she pretty much knew the answer to her question.

"That's up to you," Lincoln said, leaning down and kissed the top of her head. "But I think there is more about this story than what the cover reveals. Who knows maybe you will find something that will help you understand or at the very least explain what happened and everything Clarke sacrificed because of her actions."

She nodded her head, with head filled with heavy and concerning thoughts, but quickly pushed them aside to follow the direction of where Clarke went. Realizing that she did indeed have to talk to her, even though she had disowned her friend and ultimately decided that they were completely through, and this time she wasn't going to let Clarke try and hide away from her again.

* * *

Dr. Harris and any other person who would be in the morgue was luckily out for the moment, which gave Clarke limited time to check out that hunch of hers that she has yet to share with Bellamy and Miller, but at the moment her thoughts were currently occupied with hurt and disturbing thoughts she wished she was without. _Damn those Blake siblings for having the natural ability to push my buttons and get me to do things that I'm bound to regret. Although I have to admit that Octavia is a class of her own, but nonetheless I shouldn't have let my temper take over and struck her like that._

She shook her head, pushing aside the thoughts, and focused on the task ahead and opened the storage room where the dead bodies were kept cold. The bodies were as one would expect pale and completely lifeless. However that wasn't what interested her or what she was looking for. Her intent was to find whether there was something that she had missed something the last time she saw the bodies, anything that she stood out or found unusual on either woman, but found nothing.

"Damn it." Clarke muttered angrily. "What now?" Her eyes moved around the rooms until it fell on the computer and the stack of case files on the table. Maybe she should try and take another look at the medical records and compare them against the bodies just to double check that the records were identical. She retrieved the case files along with the final autopsy report, which she became very wary and suspicious over, especially considering that neither Bellamy nor Miller seemed to have been informed about the report and they were the lead detectives on the case.

She read through both the victims medical records, again suspicious over how Dr. Harris knew their identities before the police did, but continued reading on. However the more she read the more she came to realize that everything was wrong. The official cause of death on both victims was listed as accidental and that the bodies were simply dumped in. _This is bogus. There were no traces of traumas or injuries consistent to accidental deaths, so this report is wrong._ Clarke almost had a coronary when she saw who signed the final autopsy report along with Dr. Harris.

"Pike…" Clarke couldn't believe it. The man who caused her life to fall apart was somehow involved in this. What reason did he have to protect the death of two prostitutes unless…unless it was involved in the one thing that tied them all together. She whispered in shock and disbelief, "Mt. Weather. Oh no, no please don't it be true."

She closed the files and leaped into the computer and entered the computer and searched the database for all known victims and habitants of the Mt. Weather facility when the incident occurred. And just as she suspected she found both the murder victims names on the list of voluntary subjects for the facility.

"Clarke," Octavia said, accidently sneaking up on her and nearly scared her to death. Clarke turned to look at the brunette with dilated eyes that probably showed fear and unexplainable terror. Octavia instantly understood something bad was going on and leaped right into it, "What is it? Did you find something?"

 _Oh yeah, I found something all right. I found out that these two women weren't killed because of them personally. No, they were killed as a message and a warning to me. That if I talk about the truth behind the Mt. Weather incident then I will be the next one. But somehow I also have a feeling I will be killed either way because they can't risk having me alive anymore now that everything is slowly starting to unravel._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Check out my recent one-shot story _Kiss Him And Seal The Deal,_ and please if you like it review, because seeing no reviews is depressing.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

 _I don't whether I should be insulted or flattered that the bad guys saw me as such a huge threat that they had to kill off two innocent women just to relay a message to back off and simply leave town again, but in my opinion going through such measures just to get rid of me is wrong, inhuman in fact. They should have known that truth was bound to come out; no matter how much effort they put on hiding it, and now might have to face what they done. Even I should have realized that the truth comes out eventually, and when that time comes I have to make a new choice, whether I should tell the truth or try once again to hide and protect the truth from resurfacing for the sake of protecting the ones I love?_

Clarke felt distraught and scared over the revelation about these two murders, but she shielded herself from showing any of these emotions to Octavia. Instead she tried to focus back on the falsified reports, which unfortunately that didn't go so well with Octavia since she began badgering her into answer her questions.

"Clarke! What is going on?" Octavia followed behind her as she grabbed the discarded autopsy reports and began looking over them as she once again examined the bodies to determine the true cause of death. "Talk to me. What is the big deal that have your panties in a twist?"

 _God, can't she stop talking so I can concentrate on what's really important?_ Clarke thought annoyed. _This is one of those times I wish I could put her on mute, which I'm sure Bellamy probably wished too from time to time. And nonetheless, why is she talking to me at all? Octavia have never been the type to apologize for her words or actions, even if she did then it was most likely due to Lincoln's influence, but nonetheless our argument is pretty irrelevant at the moment considering the fact that these murders happened because of me._

She continued to ignore Octavia as she searched frantically for what could have caused these two people to die. Although she didn't have the full medical experience to actually overrule a professional coroner's decision, but she had enough knowledge from her mother and medical school to know that the report was indeed falsified. Then suddenly a thought struck her, a memory she hoped would have faded away over time but clearly didn't, and Clarke just knew how these women was killed and only needed to prove her suspicion.

Clarke handed the files over to Octavia, who was completely struck by the suddenness, and walked over to the drawers where some of the medical supplies were kept and began searching for a syringe. The first two drawers proved to be useless, but the third one held the empty disposable syringes that she was looking for. She took one and went back to the bodies and stabbed the syringe into the flesh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"I'm testing a theory," Clarke answered back, while slowly extracted blood into the syringe. But she only managed to retrieve little blood, possibly just a few droplets really, which wouldn't have made any sense since the body had been released and put through the proper channels before the either the families or the state claimed the body for the funeral. _Just as I suspected, the victims had their blood drawn until there was nothing left. The heart became unable to pump enough blood to the body ultimately killing them or so I believe._ "They had their blood completely tapped out, and I'm only guessing right now since I don't have a medical degree or have anyone with a medical degree here right now, but there is a possibility that these victims had their bone marrow removed as well."

Octavia looked completely shocked, "Oh God. Who would do such a thing? Wait…how do you know that? Have you seen this before?"

Feeling guilty, she turned her gaze away from the brunette, but answered her question nonetheless knowing that Octavia wasn't going to accept a wishy-washy answer. "Yeah, I have seen this before. Three years ago, back in Mt. Weather."

* * *

Lincoln was standing guard in the hallway, both because he was more suited for the job, and because he wanted to give the girls the space to hopefully talk out their issues and be friends again. Even though the chances of the latter was slim at best considering how broken and damaged their relationship were.

 _Can't blame a guy from trying? I mean, having a friend and a girlfriend at odds with each other was maddening and exhausting._ He didn't show or act on many of his feelings, something that Clarke and everyone else have told him over and over, but he absolutely loathed having to be forced into choosing between two people he cared very much about. It wasn't fair to him or the two women, but seeing as there wasn't whole lot he could do about it except giving them a place to talk and hope for the best. Nonetheless he was somehow lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed an older man approaching until he was up close. Slightly wary at first, but Lincoln relaxed and honestly couldn't find himself to believe that an old man could take him out. However it turns out his assumptions were wrong because before he had the time to make up an excuse for his presence and to keep the man away from morgue the man pulled something out of his jacket pocket and pierced him straight in the arm. It was some kind of syringe and Lincoln had no idea what he had been exposed to, but he knew it was drugs that would at the very least render him unconscious. And his suspicions turned out to be true since his body reacted almost immediately, feeling the drowsiness and exhaustion hit him all at once, ultimately falling down on the floor.

"You meddling kids should have stayed out of this."

And that was the last thing he remembered before the darkness took over and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"So what are you saying, our victims were murdered because of Clarke?" Bellamy said, with a tone that was badly disguising his upset how one of her friends made it sound like it was Clarke's fault that these women were dead.

Monty shifted awkwardly in his seat, meanwhile keeping his gaze not directly on him. "Not exactly. I mean, kind of…urgh I'm not saying she's the killer or directly responsible for their deaths."

 _Then what are you saying? I know that Clarke has not exactly been forth coming about a lot that happened in the past, but she couldn't have killed those women. Her alibi is solid and besides, what would have been the motive to kill them when she didn't even know any of them, at least not directly._ He was starting to get extremely frustrated, which evidently made a shorter patience span than he or anyone else in the room liked, and wanted to know exactly what Monty and Raven was walking around the bushes for instead being direct like they usually are. "Get to the point, Monty. How can this murder case be about Clarke and not the victims?"

Raven stepped in to explain, surely because Monty looked too awkward and too guilty to continue the conversation any further. "Think about it Bellamy, everyone in this town has a deep grudge against Clarke for what happened in Mt. Weather, including those closest to her, so it's natural that some of them would want to take revenge on her. And the attempts on her life support that theory. So maybe the killer decided to plant suspicion on Clarke on these murders and then attempt kill her when no one was paying attention."

Bellamy hated to admit it, but Raven made a point. However there was no evidence that supported that the murders were not about the victims either, with the exception of the attempts on Clarke's life, so he couldn't bring himself to be completely convinced about the theory. There was something missing, something that was there but they just weren't aware of yet. _Quite elaborate plan just for revenge, which would have made sense if Clarke didn't have an alibi or motive for the murders. But what doesn't make sense is the timing of attacks on her. Shooting her in the gallery around the same time as the police discovered the second victim and then the shooting on her and Murphy back at his place. None of that indicate someone trying to frame her for murder._

"Okay, if what you are saying to believe is true then we have a sea filled with suspects that we don't have the time or the manpower to go through all of them. And we can't simply arrest them solely on the fact that they had a grudge against Clarke either. Then I would have to suspect or maybe accuse Jasper and Octavia for killing these two women, seeing as they are the ones that hold the biggest grudge on Clarke for what happened for several different reasons, which we all know they didn't do."

Raven and Monty flinched by the suggestion that their two friends could be suspects of such a thing based on the theory they constructed. It was clear that none of them wanted to believe that someone close to them could be capable to do such a thing, but things change and no one in this town is the same after everything that happened.

"It's just a possibility," Miller interrupted, trying desperately to reassure the tension in the air. "I mean, as far as we know Jasper and Octavia didn't do it. And we also know they haven't been met with Clarke face to face since she came into town. So maybe we are just overreacting and overthinking the situation."

 _Maybe. I hope so for not only my sake, but for everyone else's sake too._ Everyone went quiet after that, but it lasted just for a couple of minutes since his phone started to vibrate. Confused over who could be calling him, especially since the number appeared to be blocked, Bellamy reluctantly accepted the call. "Blake."

"You have a problem," Murphy said into the problem. "A _very_ big problem."

Bellamy stood up from the couch almost instantly after he heard his sometimes friend and ally's warning and began walking a short distance away from the rest of the occupants in the room in order to speak privately. "What do you mean? What is going on Murphy?"

"After you cops released the crime scene known as my place, which I have to say thanks by the way for ruining my business, I started reassembling things when one of my guys gave me some interesting information on your girl," Murphy explained, even though it was sort of fuzzy in the background making it harder to understand what he was saying.

 _My girl? Does he mean Clarke?_ "What about Clarke, Murphy?"

He heard a car passing through in the background and then Murphy waited another few seconds before he answered. "The words that's going around go somewhere along the lines that someone is planning to get rid of her. Permanently. And when I say planning I actually mean that the process is already started."

 _Oh no. Please god, no._ "You're serious? Do you know who it is or why?"

Murphy had no idea, but he would continue poking around if he wanted him to, which he did. Bellamy decided that the conversation had been going long enough and that he had to contact Clarke to warn her and see if she was okay. He hung up the phone and called her cell number and then waited for the call to go through. It went straight to voicemail, which caused him to panic significantly more now. He tried calling Lincoln, but ended with the same result. It was starting to clear that Murphy's warning was correct and it was already happening right now.

So without wasting time, Bellamy gave Raven, Monty and Miller the cliff note version of his phone call with Murphy and that Lincoln and Clarke was possibly in danger as they were speaking.

* * *

This feeling she was feeling was disturbing. Octavia didn't like Clarke's familiarity with the real cause of death with these two victims, especially not after she learned that it originated from the Mt. Weather facility. _Which leaves me to wonder what exactly she found in Mt. Weather and why she refused give out the information about the place she clearly deemed as a dangerous place and left people inside to die? Nonetheless I'm going to get her to tell me the truth, even if it kills me in order to do so._

"An explanation would be nice right about now," Octavia stated with snarky. "So tell me exactly the circumstances between these bodies and Mt. Weather."

Clarke shook her head, which in return annoyed Octavia even more. "The thing is, Octavia, this kind of procedure should not have survived after the incident in Mt. Weather. These victims shouldn't have been able to be exposed to it, especially since all the other patients died from the procedure and these two managed to live after the incident, which means…"

"Someone from the outside of the facility, who is most likely still alive, is still constructing these procedures that kills innocent people," Octavia finished. She didn't like the conclusion Clarke was making, but it seemed possible. Although she would have liked to get more information about the procedures and experiments from Mt. Weather that Clarke knew very well about, but before she had the chance to ask the clicking sound of the locking mechanism being shifted and they turned simultaneously to see what was going on. And by the closed door was an older man, sort of familiar to her, but the name didn't pop up in her head. Still it was pretty clear they were in a sticky situation, especially since the old man was pointing a tiny gun at them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, and the next one will be out next week.**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Check out my recent one-shot story _Kiss Him And Seal The Deal,_ and please if you like it review, because seeing no reviews is depressing.**

 **Review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

 _After years diving straight into danger I should have predicted this. I mean, there's no way it could have been so easy to get into the morgue undetected, let alone find the place empty and the evidence of my suspicions out in the open like that. I should have known that it was all a trap, but then again I had hoped that the one who wanted to entrap and get rid of me wasn't someone that I trusted, someone my dad trusted, Dr. Harris. Guess that's what I get for being so gullible and trusting towards the wrong person._

Whatever or whoever she expected to discover her and Octavia, and was currently threatening them both with a gun; it had most certainly not been Dr. Harris. Sure, everything was pointing him out as the one who withheld and possibly worked on those dangerous experiments from Mt. Weather that ultimately killed two innocent women, but she didn't think he might try and want to kill her and Octavia too. He knew the both of them fairly well and she was his old friend's daughter, but apparently that didn't matter much to him since he aimed the gun at them. "Drop everything and put your backs against the wall."

"And why would we do that?" Octavia asked, challenging the old man. Normally Clarke would have admired her ex-friend's courage and strength to challenge someone who clearly had the better advantage considering the gun he had and them being unarmed as one could be in these kind of situations, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to admire those qualities with her. Instead she hissed quietly, "Do as he says, Octavia. There's no need to get us all killed by trying to act like the hero."

Octavia scoffed and reluctantly did what she was told to do, but that didn't stop her for muttering frustrated, "It's your fault that we are even in this mess in the first place."

Her accusation stung, even though she didn't like to admit and probably wouldn't admit it to her, it really hurt her and the worse part Octavia was right. _It is really my fault. I brought her and Lincoln into this, knowing what it could potentially end with. God, Bellamy is never going to forgive me for putting his sister in danger like this, and I can't blame him either. After this I would be lucky he would even look at me._

"I know…" Clarke said apologetic, feeling incredibly guilty over bringing the people that she cared about into her mess when she was supposed to protect them. Protect them from any kind of harm, including herself. "I'm sorry."

Octavia just stared at her with this emotionless expression on her face that one couldn't interpret what was going on inside her head, which she responded by staring back at her, and they both somehow managed to forget what kind of situation they were in the middle of, until Dr. Harris got their attention again. "If you girls are finished having your moment. Then I would like to have your attention while I still have it before the cavalry arrives and I'll be arrested. So no tricks or else I will pull this trigger and you two can get a first class ticket to the afterlife, understood?"

 _Understood. But I'm sure as hell am not going to sit around here, waiting to be rescued like some damsel in distress, hell even Octavia wouldn't stoop that low, but what can we do that doesn't end with us coming out of this in a pair of body bags?_

* * *

After several tries on both Clarke and Lincoln's cell phones, Bellamy finally reached the conclusion that it was a pointless to continue making contact since the chances were growing towards that something had happened to them. What exactly, he wasn't sure and honestly didn't want to think about at the moment. Especially considering what he learned from Murphy on the hit on Clarke's life.

He, Miller, Monty and Raven were in the car, driving towards the station where Clarke and Lincoln told them they would go in order to look at the bodies and talk to the coroner. However just to be sure they were exactly where they said they would be, Bellamy asked Monty and Raven to track them down on his computer via their cell phones. "Are you sure they are still there?"

Monty looked up from his computer screen; while Raven continued to keep her gaze on the screen just to make sure that there was no sudden changes. "Yeah, as far as their cell phones tell us. They can have ditched them or…well you don't need me to tell you the 'or else' cause I'm pretty sure you get the idea."

 _Yeah, I do. They could have ditched their cell phones or else whoever was trying to kill Clarke had taken them and simply killed her without having to worry about the cell phones tracking the killer's location._

He took a short glance at the rearview mirror to see Raven flinch over something. Normally he didn't take such notice to details, especially when he was already in high-stress situation, but considering who was involved he couldn't risk not knowing all the facts that was within his reach. Including those that Monty and Raven would probably want to try and hide from him just so that he wouldn't lose his focus. "What is it, Raven? Did something happen? Are they on the move or something?"

Raven took his questions by surprise, but she easily braced herself and responded as calm and casual as she mustered up. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you will have to promise me that you will stay calm, listen to the whole thing, and then not act rashly or stupid afterwards."

He nodded, although the knot in his stomach seemed to have tightened with worry even stronger than before. Raven sighed heavily, "I noticed that there was another phone linked to Clarke and Lincoln's location, so I checked it out and found out that Octavia might be in there with them right now."

 _Octavia? She's there with Clarke and Lincoln?_ Bellamy's thoughts were spiraling; slowly losing the little control he felt he had. _Why would my sister be with those two? Last time I checked Octavia hated Clarke's guts and pretty much broke up their friendship after the Mt. Weather incident. So why would she be with them? God, it really doesn't matter why she's there. Only that she's in just as much danger as Clarke and Lincoln possibly are in. No, I can't lose Octavia, hell I can't lose Clarke either, not when there's still so much going on between us that needs to be resolved. I have to save them, all of them, or else…_

He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything besides this numbness that overtook the pain and fear he had for the two women he loved the most in the world. However he couldn't let himself to give up, not until he had fought till the very end. _I rather die before I give up._

Everyone in the car was waiting for him to say something, react badly by speeding up the car more than the allowed speed limit or something. They expected him to say or do something, but his only reaction was that he was quiet and completely out of it. However as soon as he reached his mental resolve, he looked once again in the rearview mirror and gave them a reassuring nod before he focused back on the driving. Although this time he drove faster than before, not significantly crazy ass driving like you see in the action movies, but enough to at least scare the three other occupants in the car. And when they finally reached the police station he parked the car in one fast and dramatic movement that couldn't be anywhere near safe and turned off the engine. No one said anything at first, simply trying to get over the shocking and terrifying experience until Miller said, "Please remind me that next time we're going on a rescue mission that we don't let Bellamy drive ever, agree?"

"Agree." Monty and Raven answered back, which Bellamy normally would have felt insulted over how they disapproved of his driving. But right then he couldn't bring himself to care that he was being insulted. The only thing that was on his brain was saving and Octavia and Clarke. "O…Princess, hang in there. I'm coming for you."

Then pulled out his gun and made his way, along with Miller, Raven and Monty as back up, towards the morgue. Meanwhile hoping, praying that nothing had happened to them yet.

* * *

"So what's the purpose of falsify the autopsy reports?" Clarke asked determined, keeping a stern gaze on Dr. Harris. "What could you and Pike possibly gain from hiding the truth behind these murders?"

Octavia knew that these were valid questions to ask, especially considering what they had discovered and the little Clarke had explained to her about the Mt. Weather research, but she couldn't help noticing that her former friend sounded like there was more intention with the questions than it appeared to be, especially the part about Pike. _What the hell does Charles Pike has to do with this?_

Dr. Harris seemed to know what Clarke was talking, since he chuckled lightly but not at all kind or sincere as the man she remembered him to be, which brought her more concern than she was willing to show. "Come on, Clarke. You must have figured out exactly the answers to those questions. You only want me to confirm what you already know and let your friend know the truth without you having to say the actual words, hence breaking the agreement that was made."

Her gaze changed from Dr. Harris and his charming gun to Clarke with anger and confusion clear on her face. _Agreement? What kind of agreement did Clarke allow herself get into? Could it be that she's involved somehow in these murders after all?_

Honestly, she wasn't sure what to believe, although it was fairly easy to believe the worst about the blonde due to the past events that led to so much pain and destruction, but the way Clarke carried herself and trying to maintain the emotionless doll persona in front of them she couldn't quite trust that this was who her old friend really was.

"What is he talking about?" Octavia tried to whisper without being detected. However it was obvious that both Clarke and Dr. Harris had heard her clearly, due to the proud smile on the coroner's face and Clarke's slight flinch on her eyebrows.

"My dear girl," Dr. Harris said, with this old grandfatherly manner like she was a small child who didn't understand the darkness of the world. "Do you know what the Mt. Weather Research Facility was working on before its destruction?"

She shook her head and answered a quiet no to his question, which Clarke took the opportunity to walk closer to her and leaned in slightly towards her ear and almost undecipherable whispered, "Oppenheimer."

Oppenheimer were a code word Clarke and Bellamy mainly used between one another, although once or twice in the past did she and Clarke use the same code name, which meant one keep the distraction while the other one seized the opportunity and get the gun away and change the game setting to their advantage.

Octavia made a quick and undetectable nod and distracted the old doctor by getting him to talk. Dr. Harris began explaining how Mt. Weather research facility was working on many different research programs, including different medical procedures. And one of these procedures included extracting blood and bone marrow in order to help ill people to survive with the help of volunteers, who was willingly giving blood and bone marrow for research purposes and to save lives. _But if that was the case so then why was there so much secrecy about the facility back in the day? And what's more important what does this has to do with these murders and the incident that ultimately ended Mt. Weather? What about Clarke and Pike's role in all of this?_

Of course he didn't go into details about the questions she had, but he did explain that these murders had purely been accidents. _Yeah, right…_ He had been one of the sponsors as well as one of the leading researchers of the project until Mt. Weather fell. And these women were only accidently killed because he didn't realize the extent of the procedure had on the victims.

"Then why write Clarke's name on their bodies after they were already dead?"

He didn't answer and he wasn't given the opportunity to either because it was then Clarke snuck up on him and retrieved the gun and aimed it at the man. "Get on the ground now!"

Dr. Harris was most certainly taken by surprise based on his facial expression and reaction to the whole thing, but nonetheless he did as he was told. Meanwhile Clarke gave her a direct order to find something to tie his hands until they got some cops to take him to lockdown. And just as soon as she said that the lock on the door opened and Bellamy and the rest of their friends entered the room, with Bellamy and Miller aiming their gun on the doctor before Miller took it away and retrieved his handcuffs and put them on the doctor.

Octavia felt so relieved that she ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, which he responded by hugging back. However she had the feeling that while he was standing there hugging her, he was also watching Clarke even though she couldn't see it in order to prove her suspicion. But she knew what was going on or at least what was going on between Clarke and Bellamy. _He fell in love with her all over again, even though I specifically told him not to. This can only end with a broken heart, most likely my brother's heart, because there are too many lies and secrets here and the common detonator in all of this mess is Clarke._

* * *

Nothing appeared to be what it seemed. Clarke and her misfit group of friends probably thought that everything was over, especially after they caught and arrested Dr. Harris for the murders as well as attempted assault with a deadly weapon. However the danger wasn't over because once again in an unknown location the two individuals met in private to discuss this unexpected outcome of the recent events.

"So does the old plan still stand?" Person Two asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer to his question. "To kill Clarke Griffin?"

Person One glared at him with a stern and serious expression on his face. "Of course. Dr. Harris is a liability, a weakness that we can't afford to be left unresolved, especially if he talks to the cops in order to spare himself a deal from serving the rest of his life in jail. And the only one who can collaborate and has most of the facts about Mt. Weather is Clarke, who will tell the truth if she believes she's safe enough to do so. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Person Two understood perfectly the underlining issues. "So the plan doesn't change. Kill Clarke Griffin before she gets the opportunity to talk, right?"

"As soon as possible," Person One commented, turning his head side to side before he continued. "And make sure she's completely out of the picture, not seriously injured, but stone cold dead. If she manages to dodge you once, keep going at it until she's finished. Also get rid of any other possible threat that might cause a problem or is around when you do the job. No loose ends, got it?"

Person Two nodded. "Got it. No loose ends."

Then they agreed to not meet up again until Clarke Griffin was out of the picture permanently, knowing that this town had ears and they couldn't risk another encounter where someone would spot them and figure out what their plans are.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **The next chapter wouldn't be released next Monday, due to me being out of the country for the day, but it will be released some day later next week. If you have any special requests to when, then please inform me. Also, there might be a possibility from me to release another chapter as well since my birthday is around that time and I would like to celebrate it by giving another chapter to you guys. Again please tell me what you think and I will take it into consideration.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

The interrogation was quickly put to a halt since Dr. Harris immediately requested for his lawyer to be present, which meant they couldn't talk to him until the town's only defense attorney showed up. Of course, Bellamy and Miller could talk nonchalantly between themselves, trying to trick the doctor into talking and confessing his sins, but the doctor had worked with the police a long time and knew what kind of tactics they might try and use on him. So right now everything is just a waiting game. Except for Clarke and the circumstances surrounding her possible involvement in this mess. Octavia told him little about it about before he dragged the doctor to interrogation and made sure Lincoln was sent to the hospital after being drugged and rendered unconscious, and he hated to say it but he too was suspicious about the whole thing. Nothing added up.

 _Which is why I have to talk to her about it before she gets the chances to run or avoid the issue all together._

Bellamy found her sitting in the hallway, waiting for the all clear to go home after being processed and disclosed as the threat, even though she did break and enter the morgue without permission he and Miller decided to overlook that small detail until further notice or at the very least until Pike and the rest of the department figured it out. Nonetheless he stopped right in front of her, only a small gap of distance between them, and asked her straight out. "Will you tell me what all of this is _really_ about? According to Octavia, this whole case has something to with you and Mt. Weather, and I would like to know the truth now. Although I told you before I wanted to move on from the past it seems like this underlining issue needs to be dealt with, especially since it seems to have quite an importance in my case, so I beg you Clarke tell me the truth. What is going on here?"

Clarke was surprised by his impromptu question; to be more exact she looked like the world around her had shattered into pieces and she was left with fear and confusion on her shoulders, which would have made much sense if Bellamy didn't think that she indeed knew the truth and still wouldn't give it up despite knowing it was the right thing to do. "I-I…I can't tell you. I want to, believe me that I want to, but I can't risk it. Sorry."

 _Sorry? You're sorry!_ Bellamy thought in anger and hurt. _I thought that her including me in her investigation in this was a sign that she was starting to trust me again, letting me back into her heart that she was guarding with her entire being. Turns out I was wrong. She doesn't trust me. Not with her secrets. Not with her heart._

There was smothering silence between them, but the tension, facial expressions, and their body language pretty much conveyed heartbreaking truth. He could literally feel his heart breaking all over again and he wasn't sure if his heart could ever be healed again after receiving such a blow like this.

"Unbelievable," Bellamy muttered, shaking his head. "After everything that has happened, both now and in the past, you still wouldn't trust me or your friends. Instead you plunge right into danger, without care whether you get hurt or hurt those around you. Heck, you even included my sister in this mess and put her in danger. Do you even care what you're doing or what you have done?"

Clarke didn't say anything to defend herself or to comfort and apologize to him, like he foolishly hoped she would. Instead she stood up and began walking away from him. The sight alone brought back painful reminders from the last time she walked away from him and didn't see each other again until three years later, which was probably why somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't allow her to do it again. Not until she told him the truth. So in the heat of the moment he grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking out on him, to which Clarke turned around, angry and confused, and said, "What are you doing? Let go of my arm."

"No." Bellamy remained strong and firm with his decision, even though something within him said that it was a bad idea and that he should let go of her arm before things turns ugly. _Then again, when I have I never done something stupid and ended with a huge mess anyways?_ "You're not walking away from me again! So do us all a favor, Princess, tell the truth that you used to be so fond of in the past!"

Apparently his accusation made Clarke snap because shortly afterwards she swung her free arms at him, with her hand slapping his cheek so hard that he hadn't seen it coming before he felt the hot, painful and stinging sensation running through his entire body. Almost immediately he let go of her arm and it took his entire will power not to touch the cheek she had just assaulted. "That's assault on a police officer, Princess!"

"Well, you're being incredibly mean and cruel." Clarke replied, with every ounce of anger and pain as he currently felt towards her. "You are using your badge and physical strength to bully people!"

"Like you are using your brain and emotional walls to shut people out and hurt them in the process! You don't care who you hurt as long as it reaches your goals!"

Her eyes that had been filled with angry fury turned icily cold, which actually frightened him slightly because Clarke seemed to be shutting down completely and was using her sky-high walls to do it. "Fine! You and me, we're done."

The declaration threw him off. _What? Done? Is she saying that we…_ But he didn't get a chance to ask or say anything else because she had already started to walk away, this time in an angry pace, but turned around one last time. "And by the way, here's a few questions for you. How is it that everyone in town learned so quickly about the case I was working on and my involvement with the Mt. Weather incident, especially since there was no proof on my involvement or knowledge before I left town? Why would someone try to kill me and put the blame these murders on me if I was the villain in all of this? Think about that, Detective Blake."

Then she was gone. Bellamy just stood there for what seemed like hours, with guilt and questions swirling around in his mind like it was some kind of blender. Not only because he just had his heart broken, even after Octavia warned him not to fall for Clarke all over again and yet did it anyways, but because her questions was beginning to haunt him, and giving him certain doubts of what's really the truth and what's really the lie. However he didn't get the time to dwell on either matter that was causing his mind and heart so much trouble, since Miller arrived shortly afterwards explaining that they had trouble. His exact words were serious trouble, which was enough to push his troubles on hold and deal with something else that didn't have anything directly to do with his Princess.

* * *

 _You and me, we're done._ Those words kept going over and over in her head the entire time since she left the station and came home to her dark and empty house. Clarke leaned against her front door, desperately trying to keep a hold of herself, but was failing miserably over how she yet again managed to ruin everything. Tears were falling down and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing over her pain, guilt and regret she not only caused to herself, but to everyone else around her.

 _God, I should have never returned, and then none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't go around causing hurt and pain to everyone I seem to come in contact with. And I wouldn't continue to see Bellamy's heart broken face along with my horrible words._

Her knees buckled and she ended up sitting on the floor, with her head resting against her knees and her arms wrapped around her knees. It was truly a pathetic sight and she couldn't bring herself to care that she appeared weak or stupid, because this moment was clearly a reminder that love was indeed her weakness. No matter what kind of shape or form it appeared in her weakness was love for her friends, her family and the man she had currently broken his heart along with her own by rejecting and pushing him away.

Lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed that someone was knocking on her door, quite loudly she might add, and the door shook so hard against her back that she almost thought that it would break apart from the impact, but nonetheless she got up on her feet and quickly dried away her tears while hoping that no one could clearly see that she had been crying. Then took a deep breath before opening the door, thinking that it might be Bellamy or Raven, but was honestly shocked to find neither and instead probably the last person who to see her alive and wouldn't do everything in his power to kill her for it.

"Jasper…"

* * *

He should have known that it was only a matter of time before Jasper would have learned what had happened with Clarke and Octavia, more importantly the recent discoveries regarding. Still Monty had prayed that his best friend, as emotionally unstable as he was, wouldn't approach Clarke while he was in his current state of mind. Unfortunately, his hopes proved to be in vain since he found the apartment empty and no voice messages from the local bartender asking him to pick up a stone cold drunk Jasper again. Instead a notepad next Jasper's bed with Clarke's home address imprinted into the paper, even though the original note had been removed. _Oh crap…this is not good. This is definitely not good._

Monty immediately pulled out his phone, waiting impatiently for Jasper to answer and persuade him from doing anything stupid, but the phone went to voice mail and he groaned and hung up. He tried calling again, and ended up with the same result, then he called Clarke with the intense hope that she was there and took the call. But she didn't. So that left him he to call Raven to see if she was with Clarke or Jasper, or at the very least knew where either party was.

"You're right this is not good," Raven admitted after hearing his explanation, although she sounded a lot more worried and stressed then what he liked or needed to hear from her right now. "Okay, first thing first is that we need to make sure where Clarke exactly is. I mean, if she's with Bellamy back at the police station then I think she would be safe, but if she is alone back at the house then things are most likely going turn ugly. Probably uglier than we can ever imagine."

Monty wished she was kidding or exaggerating, but every scenario he came up with regarding the reunion between Jasper and Clarke ended with a catastrophe. On both ends he might add. Nonetheless he asked whether he should call Bellamy or she do it, especially considering that Raven had far better grasp and firm standing with older man than he did. And to be honest, Bellamy was most likely going to freak once he learned about Clarke and the potential misfortune that would happened should she and Jasper meet face to face, so why bother being caught in his craziness?

Raven agreed to call Bellamy, but he had to be the one to show up at Clarke's house to check out whether Jasper was or had been there. Monty had no problem with her condition on the matter; in fact he was literally out the door as soon as he ended the conversation and headed in the direction of Clarke's house. _Please Jasper…whatever you plan on doing, don't do something stupid or better yet something that you're doing to regret. Whatever you think seeing Clarke will do for you it wouldn't bring back Maya. No matter how much you want to or wishing it to happen, the dead can't be brought back to life again._

* * *

"Jasper…" Clarke's voice fell as soon as the name left her lips, but Jasper couldn't bring himself to care about her surprise and her speechlessness. No, he had a different agenda in mind, and it had everything to do with Clarke.

He stared at her with this hard, almost lifeless expression on his face, and yet said determined, "Let's go out for a walk. We both have a couple of things that we need to talk about."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, so a reviewer asked me regarding Kane, Abby and Lexa's roles in my story and let me just say that Kane and Abby are in my story, although more background characters since my focus have mainly been on Bellarke and the delinquents, and as for Lexa her role is pretty much none-existent or at least for now if I ever think about writing a prequel or a sequel for this one.  
**

 **And for those of you who are pissed at me for troubling the Bellarke relationship with this chapter, then rest assured they will as always patch things up with the few obstacles along the way of course.**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

 _Have you ever wished to take back something you have said or done that caused hurt or harm on someone you cared about? Everyone has, it's part of what it means to be human. Yet despite having such a simplistic reason, no one ever warns you about the damage or the consequences for those words that has been said or the actions that has been done._

 _So no, life doesn't come with a manual or guidelines in how to survive or how to do certain things like fixing mistakes, even though I like most other people in this world wished there was one. Then maybe I would know how to deal, and possibly fix things, between Clarke and me._

It would have been easy to say that he managed to push his issues with Clarke completely out of his mind, but then that wouldn't be the truth, would it? No, he was having a hard time ignoring her decision to break up their relationship entirely, especially when he was the one who persuaded her to take the chance to try again with him, and the questions she left behind, questions that he was almost certain she asked him pointed because they held more clues to his answers than she herself was willing to admit.

 _You and me, we're done…_

Bellamy didn't want to believe that they were. Sure, the secrets and the lies were heavy and deep, but he wanted his Princess back not only because he missed her or regretted the things he said to her. But also because he still loves her and there was no one else he could ever imagine loving or spend the rest of his life with except her.

He continued to think about what exactly she had said before she left him in the hallway.

 _How is it that everyone in town learned so quickly about the case I was working on and my involvement with the Mt. Weather incident, especially since there was no proof on my involvement or knowledge before I left town?_

He had no clue. Clarke had always been professional in keeping her cases private, only asking him or at the very least warn him the possible danger levels of the case and potentially if she might get accidently caught up with police business. So how was it possible that everyone knew what she was working and the extent on how much she knew and her involvement with the whole incident? Someone must have known about, not him or her friends obviously, and aimed to harm and ruin her reputation and trust with everyone in town. But who had a grudge against her before Mt. Weather? And was doing everything in their power to get rid of her?

 _Why would someone try to kill me and put the blame these murders on me if I was the villain in all of this?_

God, Bellamy hated to admit it, but Clarke had certainly made a good point with her questions. Honestly, why try and kill someone when you are already trying to place the blame on two homicides? Even more so if this was revenge why bother going through such elaborate hoops to reach those goals when you could have simply done in a lot faster and easier?

He shook his head, realizing how much he was starting to hate that Clarke had pointed out that something wrong was going on and he had been too ignorant or stupid to see it before. Nonetheless he wasn't giving much more time to dwell on it because one minute he was his own world then the next Miller was snapping his fingers into his face, trying to get his attention. Stumbled and awkward, Bellamy asked, "Sorry…what?"

"That you were clearly not listening for starters," Miller replied bluntly, turning his attention completely on him since they were the only ones in the interrogation room. "And that you well… zoned out through the entire interrogation with Dr. Harris and his lawyer, which as it turns out was another hour of getting nothing and being stonewalled by a defense lawyer. So they were allowed to leave until the arraignment tomorrow and DA is going to decide whether to take this case to court or not despite the heavy evidence against him with the only exception of Clarke's involvement in the whole thing that is."

Bellamy couldn't help flinching about the mere mention of the blond, which Miller caught on immediately. "But that's not really what's on your mind, is it? I heard there was a flare up between you and Clarke. So do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Bellamy didn't know what he wanted, simply felt extremely exhausted both physically and emotionally and that he didn't feel that ready to deal with everything. "Not right now anyways. I just think I need to calm down and try and talk with Clarke again, that is if she will talk to me at all."

Miller looked like he wanted to give words of advice or simply reassurance, but before he had the chance to open his mouth his phone started to ring like crazy. Confused and also curious, Bellamy pulled out his phone and answered it while silently hoping it was Clarke that was calling. Unfortunately his hopes were crushed when he heard the familiar sound of Raven's voice ranting in a stressing and scared manner into his ear, which had no clue what she was saying because she was literally screaming rather than talking like an ordinary person. "Whoah, whoah…Raven, slow down. What is it?"

Raven seemed to have calmed down significantly more than she had been before, but her stressed and overall concern was still quite apparent in her voice. "Please tell me that Clarke's there with you."

 _What? Why would she ask that unless something bad has happened to her?_ "No, she left for over an hour ago. She should be home or at least that's where I think she went after she walked away from me."

She muttered a curse, more to herself than to him, but he figured out that something was up and Clarke might be in trouble. "Jasper is missing, apparently so is Clarke at the moment, and Monty and I fear that he's going to confront Clarke."

As soon as Raven said those words Bellamy immediately knew what the problem was, especially considering he had been there since Jasper lost Maya and turned his grief towards alcohol and anger. And most of that anger was directed towards Clarke due to her knowledge, involvement as well as her abandonment and he feared that learning this recent events might tip him over the edge and decide to confront or worst do something for the sake of revenge.

Regardless of his current issues with Clarke, he couldn't sit back and allow Jasper to do something that was beyond his capacity and control. So he explained to Raven that he was going to go and search for Jasper and Clarke, meanwhile she and Monty continued to call and check out their places in case they decided to return back to their homes. Then without as much as an explanation to Miller, he ran out the door and began his search for Jasper and Clarke.

* * *

They walked in silence, literally earth-breaking silence that seemed overall unusual for two old friends, especially for them since their relationship had at one point been strong, filled with teasing and protectiveness over one another. But that clearly seemed to be the case since Jasper wouldn't talk, not even look at her straight in the face since they left her house and headed towards the town bridge that held passage to the forest.

Clarke wanted to know the significance of having their conversation in this particular place, especially since they had never hung out here in the past or at the very least not alone between themselves. In the end she was too tired to question and figure out the answer herself, so she asked bluntly, "Why bring me here? What is the significance of this place?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder in a carefree manner, but his body language showed anything except carefreeness. Rather suppressed hurt and pain that she knew was just waiting to explode on her in ways besides cursing and spitting her in the face. "You may not know this, but this was the place where I took Maya on our first date. You remember, Maya, right?"

That last part was meant as emotional jab, which Clarke recognized and felt even more horrible about herself than she did before he showed up and brought her here. _Of course, I remember Maya. She was my friend, albeit not one of my closest friends, but nonetheless my friend who I still to this very day regret for losing her and for doing what she asked me to do, rather than listening to my own heart and conscience._

Despite her thoughts and feelings on the subject she decided to keep quiet, simply listening to Jasper's accusations while hoping that blaming and confronting her about this could help him move on from it since he didn't want to deal with it for the last three years.

"She was my everything. The one person I loved and cared about more than anyone else in the whole world, and you took her away from me!"

Clarke felt everything inside of her break into tiny little pieces, which was much left after what had happened with Bellamy earlier. She wrapped her arms around her waist, shaking her head in regret and shame while tears began cascading down her face once again. "I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen, any of it. But…I had to…"

"You had to what? Withhold information that could have saved all those people inside that mountain? Allow the people inside to experiment on radioactive gasses that killed them all, including Maya?"

Hearing that last part made her stop moving. _What did he mean by that? Radioactive gasses didn't kill Maya. She was executed, shoot in the head. There could be no mistake about it, especially since it had to be written in the autopsy report._ It was then she realized that Dr. Harris must have not only falsified the reports from the two murders, but most likely did it on Maya's as well.

"Damn it," Clarke cursed to herself for her own stupidity. "I should have known they would try this…"

Jasper, confused and rather unpredictable at the moment, pulled out a gun that he had hidden inside his jacket and aimed straight at her. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO ARE THEY?"

Clarke froze on the spot by the sight of the gun, and even though she knew that Jasper wasn't a killer she no longer knew him as well as she did and he's blinded by grief and revenge to know any better, but again he's too unpredictable to decide his state of mind.

"Nobody…" Clarke answered, once again cursing herself for letting that piece of information slip. Jasper didn't believe her and approached and placed the barrel right on her forehead. "Damn you, Clarke! I don't want to hear apologies and excuses!" Jasper exclaimed, pushing the barrel harder to her head. "I want to know the truth why you let Maya and those people die that day. Please, tell me the truth, because I deserve to know it and you know that I am right!"

Hearing him shout out his rights broke her resolve completely, leaving her to break down and sobbing in grief and pain that she had suppressed and kept inside for three years. "I didn't want this to happen…I wanted to do the right thing, but she asked me not to. I begged and pleaded for her to let me tell the truth, but I was bound by client privilege and unless she gave me her permission I had to respect her wishes. Then they found out that we knew the truth and they killed her and threatened me that if I told them they would hurt, possibly kill everyone I loved, and I couldn't take that chance so I…"

She couldn't bear explaining any further, the pain and the memories were too much for her to handle, but she was truly sorry for what her actions had caused him and everyone else. However despite her regrets she knew that words would suffice to her dear old friend, not any more, so whatever he had in store for her now she would accept the penalty for the destruction she caused. But as one could expect Jasper too was breaking down, unable to accept everything that has happened and what she had just told him. He dropped the gun on the ground, sobbing and asking for Maya. Clarke wanted to embrace him, comfort him for his pain and loss, but was afraid that he would shield away from her if she tried. So she stood there watching him crying and sobbing on the ground, feeling her own pain and suffering choking her, when she grew alert over someone keeping an eye on them.

* * *

Everything was ready. His location was secured and concealed from anyone who might prove to be a nuisance to him and his superiors, and his sniper rifle was loaded and prepared to take the hit on the blonde, who still had no idea that her life was in danger. He smirked over the thought as he leaned down and put his aim on her chest, then waited to take the shot meanwhile Ms. Griffin stood there watching her broken old friend wallow in his own misery. _Your time is up, Ms. Griffin. Say goodbye to your friend and this world._ He took the shot and watched in anticipation for the fall of the Great Clarke Griffin.

However just seconds after he took the shot and the bullet pierced through its surroundings towards its destination, Clarke moved slightly from the original target and exclaimed, "GET DOWN!"

Her friend went down, but in the end so did she. However she didn't go down the way that he wanted. The bullet hit her chest, even though not straight to her heart, but still close enough that if it was left there without medical attention she would die. Nevertheless the mission was still uncompleted and it would remain that way while she's still alive enough to speak of the things that were supposed to remain hidden.

 _I need another plan to make sure that she truly dies for real. Otherwise my superiors and myself will be at risk of losing everything we have worked to accomplish, the sacrifices we made in order to make sure the truth were to never to resurface ever again._

* * *

Jasper crawled over to Clarke, who was breathing heavily and looked scared as hell. He carefully held her in his arms, almost forgetting his own pain and misery as he watched his old friend fighting to stay alive. "Clarke…no, no, no. Please don't die."

 _I'm still hurt and angry for what you did, and I will probably never forgive for it, but despite that you are still one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose you._

Clarke stared up at him, with tears in her eyes, before she lifted her hand and touched his cheek gently. Which he didn't pull away from instead put his left hand over hers, holding it like she was an anchor. She tried to smile, albeit it was a forceful and painful smile, but nevertheless she smiled at him and said heavily, "I'm…sorry for e-everything. Please…tell Bellamy that I'm sorry for what I said and t-that I love him."

"Tell him that yourself," Jasper said sternly, hoping that his anger might get her to focus on staying alive and awake. Even though it didn't seem to work, especially since tears was falling down his face. "Come on, Clarke! Don't give up…Mom."

It had been a joke in the past between him and his friends, to nickname Clarke and Bellamy as their parents, based on how responsible and protective they had been over them and each other. Of course Clarke and Bellamy weren't trilled by the names at the time, but they grown to accept and often teased that they were too young to be their parents. After the Mt. Weather incident he as well as the rest of them stopped using the nicknames, but now he needed to keep Clarke focus even though she could barely keep her eyes open.

"The answers…lie behind Ares's frame…"

 _What is she talking about now? Lies behind Ares's frame? What is that supposed to mean?_ Jasper didn't know what to think, but before he got the chance to ask her any further about the meaning behind her words she closed her eyes and became limp in his arms.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, so a guest reviewer had a certain opinion about my story and the whole 'keeping-secrets' plotline, and even though everyone has rights to their own opinions, it was sort of bad and insulting to read it. Sure, Clarke seems foolish for doing the things she does, but there is a deeper meaning behind it that has yet to be revealed. But nevertheless the main idea about this story in particular was that the main characters evolve and ultimately becomes a better version of themselves in the end, otherwise the characters would be pretty boring to read about.  
**

 **The purpose I wanted to bring forth with this story was trust, but also the importance of honesty in a relationship. Every secret and lie we make has a price or a consequence that can change everything about a relationship fundamentals, even those secrets and lies we tell to protect others as well as ourselves, and leave behind the issues of trust in other people. Sounds probably complicated, I know, but that's the general idea and maybe you guys will see it in the later chapters.**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

In the middle of the search around town for Jasper and Clarke, Bellamy received a phone call that he would say was a premonition of desolation. It was the hospital that called to inform him that something had happened to Clarke and his presence was needed. So you can imagine that he didn't waste any time arriving at the hospital and looked for anyone who could explain what had happened with his Princess. Unfortunately the first one he found was in fact Jasper, who he suspected had possibly everything to do with what happened to Clarke. So he walked up to Jasper in an angry pace and straight up growled, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Jasper exclaimed, clearly shaken up about the whole thing. His clothes were covered in blood and his hands were shaking like a leaf. Those signs alone made Bellamy fear for the worse. "It all happened so fast and before I knew it she was yelling that we should get down, then there was this gun shot and she went down with a bullet in her chest. The doctors are looking into now, but from the little they told me and the little I understood from what they were saying, it doesn't look good, Bellamy."

 _God, no, please don't let her die._ Bellamy thought to himself as he came to realize that his entire world had frozen over, not breaking like he expected it would, especially after Clarke broke his heart by completely ending their relationship, but nevertheless the pain and worry was more than he had ever imagined it would feel. _I can't lose her. Not like this, not when the last words we exchanged were words made in anger and hurt._

He wanted to blame everything on Jasper, after all if it hadn't been for him she wouldn't even been there when she got shot, but he knew that he wasn't entirely at fault either. _It's not really Jasper's fault. It was the person, whoever he is, that shot her that is to blame for her current state. And as soon as I know anything more about Clarke's condition I will go and search for the one responsible for this and make him wish that he wasn't born._

And just as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, Abby and Kane showed up at the waiting room. Bellamy knew that the next thing that was going to happen was not going to be pretty, especially considering how Clarke's mother always blamed him for everything that happened to her daughter including their estrangement that he had not directly been part of. _Oh, boy, I can't wait to hear what she's going to say. I have a feeling that it goes somewhere along the lines that it's my fault and I might as well had pulled he trigger that caused her daughter's life at stake._ "Dr. Griffin, Kane."

Dr. Griffin's response was a huge slap across his face, similar to the one that her daughter gave him just hours ago, but not as strong or painful. Only hot and sore, which was expected given the circumstances. Nevertheless he accepted her penalty as he for a short second lost balance, but regained it quickly just in time for Kane to take hold of Abby before she tried to kill him right there and then.

"This is all your fault!" Abby sneered, while fighting desperately to escape Kane's grasp even though resistance was futile. "It's your fault that her life is hanging on a thin line!"

Jasper was about to argue, explain that he was the one who put her in a dangerous situation and that he was the one to blame for Clarke fighting for her life, but Bellamy quickly intervened and stood before the younger man. He wasn't going to let him face Abby's wrath, especially when he was to blame for hurting her daughter before this happened. Jasper tried to talk him out of it, but Bellamy just shook his head, while giving him a side-glance to tell him that his mind was set and he wasn't to say anything.

Luckily for him, Abby didn't get the chance to verbally or physically attack him anymore, because the hospital staff told them all to quiet down or be thrown out because their shouting was disturbing the other patients. So they all separated into different chairs across from one another, him and Jasper on one side and Abby and Kane on the other, and resumed to wait for any words on Clarke's condition.

* * *

The land of unconsciousness, Limbo, the dream world or whatever the hell you are supposed to call the place where you go when your fate is hanging on a thin threat and you personally are unable to do anything about the outcome. That's where Clarke was, and frankly, she hated it even more than you could ever imagine. _What do you expect when you have to stand on the sidelines and allow fate take charge with my life?_

She has never been the one to allow things happen beyond her control, a better term for it is that she was a control freak through and through, but that wasn't something new or something she necessary felt ashamed about. She liked to have control over her life and make decisions and mistakes based on her own power than allowing anyone else try to force it on her. Ironic, really, considering the fact that she was such a control freak yet managed to make a total mess out of her life.

Nevertheless her thoughts and feelings were floating around in Limbo and she found herself staring at a reflection of herself, talking to her about the deepest thoughts and secrets she had locked away for so long and was dying to get out.

 _"Are you proud of yourself? For what you accomplished by lying and keeping secrets from Bellamy and everyone else you once considered important in your life?"_

No, she could never be proud over it. In fact she despised who she had become, and she could never undo or earn anyone's forgiveness over it either since if she were given the choice again she would do it all over again. Just for the sake to keep her promise with Maya and to protect the people she loved and cared about in the whole entire world.

 _"You knew, didn't you? The reason why your life was in danger since you arrived back in town? From the beginning or perhaps did you figure it out half-way there after the shooting back at Murphy's place?"_

It was to be expected. If it had been just an act of revenge towards her then they would have made their presence known before they killed her, acknowledging that they were the people that she had hurt and ruined their lives to, so she figured out who was going after her and had now a chance in succeeding getting rid of her. It was only a matter of time before the fates decided which way she would end up, and with her track record she only feared it was going to go the other way around.

 _Then you will be reunited with all the people that you lost. Now, would that be so terrible? Or is it a crueler fate to be reunited with the living and come clean with about everything? With your decisions, your mistakes, and your loss?_

* * *

Jasper knew that he had to come forth with the truth, with what really happened on the town bridge, Clarke's last words that she wanted him to tell Bellamy in case she didn't make it as well as the strange message she muttered before she lost consciousness. But could you blame him for being a little wary about spilling his guts?

 _Bellamy is going to go ape shit when he learns that I threatened Clarke with a gun to her head, especially since he partly blames me already for forcing her on that bridge in the first place. But he needs to hear it…God, damn it, Clarke. Why did you leave me to be the messenger?_

There was still no news about Clarke, which could be interpreted as a good thing, right? But nevertheless the suspense and guilt was killing him from the inside. Hence why he finally took the courage and asked quietly to Bellamy, "Can we talk somewhere quiet? There is something you need to know and I don't think that you want an audience for what I'm about to tell you."

With a suspicious frown on his brows, Bellamy nodded and they both stood up from their chairs and walked a short distance away from the waiting room to talk. Once they were as alone as one could get in a hospital, Jasper took the plunge and dived in, but first had to have the reassurance that he wouldn't be killed and dumped in a ditch somewhere once he was done. "Okay, before I start promise me that you won't get mad until I'm finished."

"I promise." Bellamy answered, with clear suspicion written on his face. "Now, tell me, what is this really about?"

Jasper sighed heavily and then began explaining everything that had happened from the moment he showed up at Clarke's door till the shooting on the bridge. And just like he expected Bellamy went mad on a whole other level than he had ever witnessed before.

"HAVE YOU LITERALLY LOST YOU MIND?!" Bellamy exclaimed so loud that most of the people in the room turned to look at them with confusion and curiosity. But Bellamy quickly realized his mistake and lowered his voice and continued to sneer at him in anger, "What were you thinking? I should be arresting you right now, so please give me one reason why shouldn't be doing it. Other than Clarke wouldn't want me to!"

 _He's right. Other than Clarke, he has no reason or obligation to not do his job. Which is why I accept responsibility for the mess I caused._

"I can't give any reason," Jasper said defeated. "So I will accept whatever punishment you deem as acceptable, but please know that I never wanted her dead. I lost Maya, yes, but I would never want put such pain and suffering upon anyone else including Clarke and you."

Bellamy stared at him quietly, with arms crossed against his chest, possibly thinking over what he should do about the situation before he finally sighed and gave his tired answer. "All right, go and call Raven and Monty and tell them what has happened get them down here pronto. Knowing them, they would like to know what is going on with their friend."

Jasper blinked confused. _That's it? No lectures or reprimanding? No throwing me in jail for attempted assault or murder or whatever the hell the charge is for waving an unlicensed gun around? Probably shouldn't mention that the gun is unlicensed, let alone doesn't even belong to me._ "Okay…what will you do? Continue wait here for the doctor's along with Abby and Kane?"

Bellamy groaned in response, clearly not interested or looking forward to spending time with his ex-future-in-laws, especially after what happened earlier. "I'll check up on Octavia and Lincoln, to inform them what has happened to Clarke, even though it's more Lincoln who will care about it right than Octavia due to her estrangement with Clarke. Anyways, make the calls and then wait here. If the doctors show up before I get back call me and I'll be right there."

Jasper nodded and Bellamy was just about to leave when he remembered that he still haven't told him about Clarke's last words before she went under, quite literally. So he cleared his throat and called after Bellamy, "Clarke wanted me to tell you something. She wanted you to know that she was sorry for what she said and that she loves you."

His words clearly took Bellamy off guard, based on the shocked and broken facial expression, but didn't reply to his words instead he asked if she told him anything else. So Jasper gave him the weird message Clarke was babbling about, which didn't make any more sense to him now than it did when he first heard it. And it became clear that the message didn't make any sense to Bellamy either, but the older man didn't take time to worry about it now and Jasper had his own problems to deal with, since Monty and Raven wouldn't be thrilled to learn about Clarke or his role in the whole thing. So they went their separate ways and Jasper went to go and use the public phone.

* * *

There was a time and place for everything, but if Bellamy or her mother had seen her right now she could only imagine that they would tell her making out with your boyfriend, while said boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed until he was cleared in the morning was not the right time or place to do it. _Then again since when have I ever considered what my brother thought or what my mother would have thought about my personal relationships?_

So she was sitting on the bed, kissing Lincoln like there was no tomorrow, which he most certainly didn't complain about, until someone open the door and rudely interrupted them.

"Oh my God! What the hell is this!"

 _Crap!_ Octavia thought as she pulled away and saw Bellamy standing there, shocked and most likely fighting the urge to punch Lincoln's eyes out for kissing his sister. _Totally archaic if you ask me, I mean, in this day and age fathers or brothers aren't supposed to be that overprotective. Especially considering that in the past women were traded off to arranged marriages and such._

"Come on, Bell…you know what this is," Octavia said teasingly, with a slight hint of seriousness in her voice. "And don't dare try to punch him or give him an overprotective-brother-speech. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. And besides, you were the one who proposed to Clarke when she was even younger than me right now."

Bellamy groaned, clearly didn't want to be reminded of his previous engagement, let alone let it be used as an argument against him.

"Fine." Bellamy answered begrudgingly. Then pointed a finger at Lincoln, and changed his demeanor to a more serious and threatening manner. "You and I will talk later about your relationship with my sister."

Lincoln didn't show it, but she could tell he had suddenly become slightly nervous by her brother. But nevertheless before he had chance to defend himself or even come up with a good excuse that probably wouldn't be satisfying her brother the slightest, Lincoln interrupted, realizing something important, "Wait, you and Clarke used to be engaged?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Bellamy asked defensive.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I guess now I understand why Clarke wears that ring around her neck."

That comment made both her and Bellamy freeze on the spot, completely surprised and confused by his words.

"Ring? What ring?" The Blake siblings asked.

 _Is he telling me that Clarke kept her engagement ring after all these years? I thought she would have thrown it away or sold it for a good price. I don't get it. Why keep a memento of the past that she had desperately tried to run from?_

"Ever since I met her Clarke has been wearing a necklace with a ring attached to it. I assumed that she had lost a husband since most married people wears their rings on their fingers, but she didn't tell me whether I was right or not. But I shrugged the idea when I saw she only dated women during the three years I came to know her, which is why I thought it was strange about you and her," Lincoln nodded his head in Bellamy's direction. "The way you two interacted with each other, acting at first with distance and only recently grown very _intimate._ "

Octavia couldn't help groaning over that last implication. Sure, she accepted her brother's relationship with Clarke in the past, who wouldn't if it meant getting him off her back for once, but that thought really didn't sit well with her anymore considering the mess Clarke left behind three years ago.

Still after Lincoln mentioned Bellamy and Clarke recent reunion and interaction, Bellamy seemed to remember why he was visiting or in her case interrupting them and told them about Clarke's shooting. Lincoln responded almost instantly, quickly attempting to get out of bed to be by his friend's side, which she had to stop him from doing or at the very least until the doctors cleared him to be walking around.

After Octavia finally managed to convince Lincoln not to run off something seemed to have struck his mind when he went weirdly quiet one moment and the next turned his attention on Bellamy. "Wait…you said she mentioned Ares's frame?"

Her brother nodded his head, waiting for Lincoln to finish whatever he was thinking. "I think I know what she's talking about. But to make sure I'm right, we need to go back to the gallery."

Bellamy's cell phone rang; interrupting the conversation all together, and he answered it with a hint of distress in his voice like he was expecting the worse of news. Then quickly hung up and said, "That was Raven. She and Monty are here and told me that Clarke's just out of surgery. So I need to get back, but we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Lincoln nodded and Bellamy left the room shortly after that, leaving her and Lincoln alone in the room once again. However due to the circumstances Lincoln wanted her to go with Bellamy, support her brother who clearly needed it right now, and despite her issues with Clarke she agreed and ran out the door to catch up to him. Hoping that whatever the news was on her ex-friend's condition that her brother wouldn't lose his heart and lash out because of it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Bellamy ran as fast as possible or at the very least as hospital regulations allowed him to run, and followed the path towards the waiting room where he left Jasper, Abby and Kane behind. His mind was so focused on his destination that he at first didn't take notice that Octavia was not far behind him, which caused him to raise his eyebrow in suspicion until he figured out the reason. And even though she didn't openly show it she was at least slightly concerned about Clarke despite their turbulent relationship, but the main reason she was tagging along with him was for his sake rather than Clarke's.

 _Which is fine because the chances are that I'll need her support in order to get through it._ Bellamy thought to himself, trying to reason with that he needed to be strong for himself, for Clarke, hell even for Octavia no matter how much support neither of them felt they needed.

When they finally reached the waiting room the two doctors attending, Abby's faithful Jackson and her good friend Callie Cartwig, had just started to inform that the surgery was a success, and so in order to hear the rest of the news he approached them and listened in the background rather than announcing his presence, which Abby would have just flipped about just like she did earlier.

Jackson sighed, tired and exhaustion from the hours that had been put on saving Clarke's life. "But despite the success the surgery was the bullet did, however, hit very close to her heart, so now everything depends on Clarke and whether she can pull through it or not."

The news were life shattering, and it was a pure miracle that he didn't break down on the ground and sob like a little child, but Bellamy could feel that he could barely keep it together by the thought that there was still a chance he was going to lose Clarke. _I always thought that the pain I felt when she left me was the worst excruciating pain I would ever experience, but I was wrong. This pain I'm feeling right now is sharing first place with Clarke breaking up our relationship entirely, but the pain of living in a world without her in it could possible top it. Especially since I not only would lose her and be left alone with angry words of regret on my conscience, but knowing that in her last moments she was thinking of me and that she still loved me despite everything._

No one dared to say what was really on their minds, but the fallen and broken facial expressions was pretty much self-explanatory.

"So can we see her?" Abby asked, anxious to meet her daughter again, especially after what happened during their last encounter where Clarke ran away from her. And this time is pretty much unable to do that. _And I'm certain that she's still not ready to deal with her mom and is most definitely not going to like being forced and pushed into a corner and deal with her issues. I'm just a perfect example of that._

"One visitor at the time should be fine, but she will be unconscious and we don't know when she will wake up. So don't be alarmed when you come and see her." Callie said, keeping her gaze at everyone in the room until she really took notice of him and singled out her attention on him.

Bellamy didn't think much of it at first, with his thoughts purely focused on Clarke and that Abby didn't even ask to go first to see her daughter until she was already gone, leaving him and everyone else to watch her walk away with the stride of a queen. But when he did notice her strange interest in him he approached and attempted to joke with her, "I know I'm handsome, but you don't need to stare at me like you planning on drilling a hole through my head because of it."

Callie was embarrassed that she had been caught looking at him, acting all flustered and didn't want to look at him directly anymore, but something must have made her change her mind since she shook her head and said the last possible thing he expected her to say to him. "Sorry…can we talk? In private?"

He couldn't help but raising a suspicious eyebrow at her, never mind everyone else in the room who seemed also interested in why she would want to speak with him in private, but he shrugged his shoulders nonetheless. "Sure, lead the way."

She nodded and began walking away, him following closely behind as he tried desperately to ignore the worried and disapproving looks from his sister and her friends. _I wonder what can be so important that she has to tell me in private?_

* * *

Part of the job was to deliver bad news, which normally was associated with 'you-are-dying' speech, but the job she was about to do now had nothing with work obligations. Even though she wished more than anything that it was, because maybe then she could actually convince herself that was indeed she was doing was the right thing.

Callie escorted Bellamy Blake to her office, closing the door behind them in order to have the privacy for this particular conversation she didn't want to have but had to because she had promised Clarke a few years ago that she would. She could still remember that conversation that she wished more than anything that she didn't agree to.

 _"Promise me…" Clarke asked, with eyes red from crying as well as fierce and almost frightening determination that showed that she was more than ready for a fight and was going to take no matter consequence that came with it. "Promise me that should there be an incident where my life is at stake or my life is hanging between life or death that you tell Bellamy about tonight. Whether I live or die, whether I am alive and conscious or not, you will tell him about this."_

Callie sighed heavily, regretting more than anything that she agreed with Clarke back then, especially when she asked her to keep it a secret from everyone including her mother. _This is really something Clarke should be telling, not me, heck she should have told him this three years ago when it happened rather than keep it locked up inside._

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here," Callie took a seat in her chair, expecting Bellamy to do the same, but remained standing looking down at her with crossed arms. She would wish that he was seated, especially for this conversation, but the warning would come sooner or later as this conversation prolonged.

"You could say that," Bellamy murmured. "What is so important that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?"

 _Doesn't walk around the bush. I can see why Clarke likes him so much. They are exactly the same._ She thought as she realized that his question wasn't relevant at the moment, and that he would get his answer soon enough. "Around three years ago, just when the Mt. Weather incident happened, Clarke arrived at the hospital asking for medical attention. Only she snuck in and didn't want anyone else to know she was there and why."

Bellamy looked concerned, but the main emotion that was written on his face was confusion. Which was understandably, so she continued what she was saying. "The thing is, Bellamy…she came to me, completely beaten to a pulp."

There was a moment of dreary silence, followed by a shocked and angry exclamation from the younger man. "WHAT! Clarke had been attacked, and no one told me about it!"

She sighed once again, feeling the growing headache grow bigger and bigger for each minute as well as the lump in her throat that was threatening to choke her from within. "Yes, I don't know why she didn't want anyone to know about this at the time. I mean, with such bad injuries like hers I didn't think she could have been able to keep it a secret even if she tried to avoid everyone. She had a black eye, cuts and bruises from top till toe, a couple of broken or bruised ribs that should have made it difficult for her to breathe without feeling an incredible pain. But I guess it didn't matter since she left town shortly after she received medical attention."

The news didn't bring Bellamy's temper or concern down, not even a few notches, even though she didn't think it would have considering the things she heard from Abby about his protectiveness towards his sister and Clarke that Abby couldn't stand. The reason was stupid and frivolous, but Abby saw his protectiveness as a wall between her and her daughter despite the fact that it wasn't the case. "Why do I get the feeling that there is something more about this particular night? And whatever that feeling is, it is bad. Very bad."

"You're right," Callie confirmed. The lump seemed to have finally reached its choking point since she had a hard time to breathe and swallow without losing her composure. However she needed to tell him this, while remembering the image when she told Clarke three years ago. "That night Clarke also had a miscarriage."

* * *

After they finally managed to force Abby out of Clarke's room and simply allow the rest of them come and see her, Octavia told Raven and the others to see her next while she waited for Bellamy to get back. That was her official reason for not going and see her ex-friend, but once left alone she came to realize that wasn't the truth why she wouldn't go. _We are not friends. I made sure of that when I ended our relationship, so I shouldn't care whether something happens to her or not, but still…why can't I stop feeling concern and fear for her life?_

Octavia knew why and she hated the fact that it was true, especially when it had been Clarke herself who told her the reason back in the day when she told her about her estranged relationship with Wells before they made amends and he died shortly afterwards.

 _"Relationships are funny in a way. No matter how broken or estranged a relationship becomes, even if you grow to hate the other person or abandon them like they are piece of trash, you can't stop feeling something for that person. Whether it is love or not, a part of you will always care. It will never go away."_

Clarke had been right. She hated her for leaving, even more so for breaking her brother's heart and decided to let those people die in Mt. Weather even though she could have saved them. But she still loved her friend despite the anger, the hurt and disappointment in her. Which is why she couldn't go into her room and check up on her because she had no right to see her with the role of friend when she was the one who ended things between them in the first place. _I hold no responsibility as a friend to see her nor do I have the right to pretend that I do._

Just as that thought struck her mind, she noticed her brother enter the waiting room. A small smile meant to reassure him appeared on her face, but quickly fell when she took notice of her brother's state. He looked like a zombie, too broken and unresponsive to his surroundings, which she realized right away when she tried to make contact with him but couldn't.

"Bellamy?" Octavia tried again, hoping with every might that she would get a response. "Talk to me…what happened with Callie?" _I'm sure she is the reason for my brother's current state of mind._

Bellamy snapped back into reality again once she mentioned Callie, but still his demeanor didn't change, which she found even more concerning. To make things even worse, Raven showed up at this disturbing scene and asked the obvious question. "What's going on here? Is he okay?"

 _No. He's most definitely not okay._ Octavia thought with distress. _Isn't his whole being a sign that he is clearly not okay?_

"Why didn't she tell me?" Bellamy finally spoke, which took both her and Raven off guard. His voice sounded completely broken, similar to the tone he used when he first learned that Clarke left town without saying anything.

"Tell you what?" _Does he mean Callie or Clarke?_

"She was pregnant back when Mt. Weather happened! And she never told me about it! No even when she lost the baby!" Bellamy exclaimed, completely out of control. But the confession alone was enough to that he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, aside from Clarke, so he literally kicked out Monty from her room and locked the door behind him without so much as an explanation.

Octavia and Raven just stared at what had just happened, unable to comprehend what had just happened with Bellamy and that Clarke had been keeping a secret like that from them all. _She knew that Bellamy wanted kids, hell he treated his own sister and her friends like they were his kids while Clarke acted as their mother. So why wouldn't she tell him she had been pregnant and that she lost the baby?_

Octavia closed her eyes and sighed defeated, knowing exactly why she hadn't told Bellamy or anyone else for that matter. _She didn't want to cause him pain and guilt for not protecting her and the baby. And she didn't want her friends to pity and feel sorry for her loss._

"I guess now I know what she meant," Raven said quietly, remorse lingering heavy on her voice. Octavia turned to look at her confused, while silently asking what she was talking about. "When she was terrified for letting Bellamy back and rekindle their former relationship, she told Lincoln and I that she couldn't lose another person she loved."

Octavia could agree on some extend that that's the reason why she had been pushing Bellamy away when she came back to town, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that there was indeed something more behind it. Possibly something that has to do with Mt. Weather?

* * *

The news had broken him. Shattered his heart completely, leaving him only with anger and frustration. _No, I feel tired, exhausted even, but the easiest feelings to handle and comprehend are anger and frustration._

Bellamy wanted to yell and scream at Clarke, as she was lying there unconscious in the hospital bed, demanding to know why she hadn't told him before. But he knew the answer, because if their roles had been reversed he probably would have kept it secret too. Still that didn't mean the pain and the hurt didn't disappear, especially when Callie had told him that she had been given strict instructions to keep her pregnancy and miscarriage completely sealed from her medical files.

" _I don't know the exact reason why, but she determined that no one was to know about it. In case the police or someone else got access to her medical file her secret would still be safe."_

 _Bellamy couldn't breathe, let alone think, but somehow managed to ask the important question. "Why the secrecy?"_

 _"Maybe she feared that someone learned about and could possibly use the information against her?"_

His hand caressed her cheek. "You were afraid, but still you sacrificed everything to protect me from whatever was going on three years ago. I know now…and I'm sorry for being unable to help you when you needed me then and when you needed me now."

Clarke showed no response, which he expected, but still being near her presence helped him ease down. He leaned down, with his forehead resting against hers, and whispered softly, "When you wake up we are going to talk, about everything and then heal together like we should have done years ago. I promise you that we will find forgiveness and redemption, even if it's going to take years to do it, but right now I have to go and be strong enough solve the clues that you have given me that might reveal everything you kept hidden from everyone all these years. So, Princess, may we meet again."

Then he lifted his head up, only to lean down again to place a careful kiss on her lips, but quickly pulled back and left the room without any further goodbye.

But what he didn't realize before he left the room was that Clarke opened her eyes, silent tears streamed down her face and murmured with a heavy heart. "May we meet again…Bellamy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

 _Strange how the way we apprehend things change after a life changing trauma or event. The way we see, hear, even communicate can change in one instant. No warning, just simply life changing. And from there you just have to adapt or else you are stuck in a place, possibly worse than limbo. But the thing is that life doesn't come with an instruction manual, especially when life screws you over._

The next morning Bellamy was standing outside the gallery, waiting along with Octavia for Lincoln and everyone else to show up so that they could put this show on the road. He had gathered the only people at the moment he found reliable and trusted to keep discretion for what they were going to do. As it turns out, those people happens to be Octavia, Miller, Raven and begrudgingly Jasper, who he still hasn't forgiven for his role in Clarke's attack but still thought that maybe his help could be useful as well needed to work on this case that's linked with Maya's death in order to get closure.

Monty was given the task to stay with Clarke and keep her company, acting as a mediator in case Abby decided to see her daughter when she was actually awake and start an argument that was bound to happen between those two in their present relationship.

"How are you holding up?" Octavia asked suddenly, interrupting his train of thoughts and pulling him back to the reality where his life is pretty much leftover pieces of Ancient Rome. Instead of focusing on his personal problems, he focuses on the case that appears to link to the source of his current problems. _So what do you think I'm holding up? I have an unsolved case that's directly linked to the Mt. Weather case, my ex-paramour or whatever I'm supposed to call Clarke is in the hospital after being shot, I learned that she had miscarriage three years ago, and everything that has happened is connected with one way or another and that Clarke was trying to protect me, possibly everyone from it. So yeah…I'm great._

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes while trying to stop thinking about his Princess in the hospital as well as the loss they both had and was never given proper time to mourn about it. "Not good. But I'm working on it."

His reassurance didn't seem to soothe Octavia since she asked carefully, "Maybe you should go home and rest, let Miller and Lincoln handle this. I mean, a lot of things has happened in a short time period. Maybe it is for your best interest to recuperate."

"I'll be fine, O." Bellamy answered annoyed, clearly didn't like her insinuation that she was saying between the lines. "Let's go inside."

"Bell…" Octavia called after him, trying to get him to talk, which was exactly what he didn't want to do at the moment. More specifically he didn't want to talk to his little sister about it, not now or ever if he had a say in the matter.

He pulled out the key he managed to snatch from Clarke's key chain when the doctors handed over her personal effects. He also took her necklace with the engagement ring, which had fortunately come off as big as a shock now that he learned from Lincoln that Clarke had worn it since he met her, and put it on himself as reminder to stay focus on the case and what Clarke sacrificed for everyone, even if they didn't know the truth.

Anyways, he used Clarke's key and opened up the door and stepped right in. He was thankful that he had permission to enter the place from Lincoln and likely from Clarke too if she was awake enough to give it because otherwise he would have gotten in some huge legal problems, especially if Pike found out about it. So he walked around the place, looking at the few paintings that were being displayed when he stopped in front of one painting that stuck out from the rest.

"Oh my God…" Bellamy said astonished.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lincoln said, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him and almost given him a heart attack for his troubles. "It's one of Clarke's famous and valuable paintings. In fact this painting is part of an art series, which she was determined on not selling for any price due to its personal value."

"Let me guess, based on Greek mythology," Bellamy said, with eyes still focused on the painting. And he had every reason to stare because it was a painting of him posing and representing the mythological god Ares. Everything was detailed and exact about the character from sword and shield to the vulture flying in the background.

"Yeah, she drew and painted several paintings like this," Lincoln explained before nodding his head towards some of the other similar painting next to it. "She told me that her inspiration were the mythology, but also the people she considered important to her. Each god reflect the person she cares about personality, for example she painted Octavia as Artemis and her friends Jasper and Monty as a two-person version of Hermes."

 _Impressive._ "So why paint me as Ares? Besides his valor, there aren't a lot of nice personality traits about the war god. In the _Iliad_ he was the most hateful god to Zeus."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, telling him that he honestly doesn't know the answer and as far as he knew Clarke never mentioned the reason either. The conversation topic pretty much dropped after that because shortly after that Octavia, Jasper and Raven entered the gallery. No one said anything, but they all gathered around the Ares painting. _I guess Clarke meant the painting when she was talking about the war god before. So the question is what exactly did she mean when she said the answers lies behind Ares's frame?_

* * *

The second time Clarke woke up from her slumber, she found herself in company with Monty who was sitting on a chair next to the bed reading a comic book. She smiled, thinking how nice it was to see that certain things never changed and one of those things were his and Jasper's love for comic books. Captain America, Ironman, Wolverine, you name it, those two loves their comic books and they have loved them since they were kids or so she had been told. And they often used references and ideas from these comic books in their everyday life; especially pulling crazy stunts that often got them in trouble with Bellamy and the law. _They are a couple of nerds, but completely lovable nerds._

"Hey…" She tilted her head to one side of the pillow, trying to catch his attention. Monty looked up surprised, but most of all relieved that she was awake and appeared to be doing okay. "How's it going?"

"Clarke!" Monty literally threw the comic book on the floor and leaped to her side, checking her out like he expected her to break like a piece of glass. "You're okay. You're okay. Thank god…"

 _Did you think I wouldn't be?_ Clarke stared and wondered by his reaction. _But when I think about it now, I'm really not okay and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be any time soon. Not when Bellamy and the others soon find out the truth and they all become official targets. Open season on Clarke's loved ones, just pick a number and kill them since they are of no value to us now that the truth is about to come out._ But instead of voicing her true thoughts, she covered it up with a small forced smile and said reassuringly, "Yeah, I wasn't taken down by a bullet. As it turns out, I'm not that easy to kill as one might wish me to be."

Monty shook his head and threw his arms around her neck, literally taking her by surprise and making her lose her balance yet managed to hold it steady and wrapped her own arms around him.

"Don't joke about that," Monty muttered angrily into her ear, but the anger quickly vanished from his voice and was replaced with guilt and regret instead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Clarke."

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault that I got shot, not yours or anyone else's," Clarke said confused, honestly didn't understand what was going on with him. He was not to blame for anything that has happened, neither the shooting nor what happened in the past in Mt. Weather. All the blame could go to one person and that was herself. Maybe also the bad guys who were responsible and is currently trying to kill her and everyone she loves that is. "So what is it that you are sorry about and actually think that you're the one responsible for?"

"You lost everything three years ago, your baby, your friends, your fiancé and your reputation in town and officially became an outcast," Monty explained, his grip around her tightened. "And you took all of it, without fighting or defending yourself, and you did it for our sake."

Clarke's eyes widened in shock and were honestly speechless about his admission. _How could he possibly know that I kept it a secret for their sake? Bellamy and the others still haven't found the evidence and information I hid about Mt. Weather, so how can he think that was part of my reason for keeping it a secret and ending up being responsible for this town's greatest massacre?_

"Why do you think that?" Clarke asked, once she finally regained the ability to speak. Monty pulled back and stared her right in the eyes, which both made her feel awkward and uncomfortable at the same time, but she stared back without hesitation and waited for him to continue his rant of thoughts. He sighed, "It was obvious. You are the kind of person who will do the right thing, no matter what the consequences are, so for you to do withhold information about Mt. Weather you must have a good reason for doing it. And I can only think of two things, either to protect someone you care about or you were threatened by someone, in this case I think it's a mix of both, right? And besides, anyone who know and loves you would not the truth from the lies when it comes to you."

 _Monty Green, you definitely appear to be smarter than I ever gave you credit for._ She nodded her head, smiling timidly at him, but remained stubborn and unrelenting to share anything more on that topic with him. Bellamy and the others would soon know the truth and she didn't want to be the one to share it directly with them, especially when Octavia and Jasper were the two who would be most unwilling and distrusting to believe her and her story. Not that she blames them, considering the fact that she made her choice and had to pay for that choice by, as Monty just stated, losing everything she cared about.

"Let's talk about something else," Clarke changed the subject, hoping that Monty took the hint and wouldn't dare trying to sneak in anymore questions or apologize for something that he had to blame in. Luckily, he did take the hint and took a sudden turn that she had not anticipated until he asked. "Soo…are you going to talk to your mom?"  
 _That's a whole other can of worms I do not want to get into._ Clarke sighed heavily, feeling more tired and defeated than she should feel at the moment. "Let's talk about anything that does not include my relationship with my mother."

"She has been here, visiting and checking up on you," Monty continued, obviously determined in not letting this one go. Bellamy must have talked to him about it, knowing that she would definitely close up if he brought it up, even before this happened and their current relationship status was lingering in limbo. _Stupid Bellamy. Why can't you let things be?_

Eventually she would have to face her mother, like she and Bellamy had spoken about many times before during their relationship, but she wasn't ready to deal with her yet. "I know. I'll deal with her later, okay? Just drop it, please?"

Monty held up his hands in defeat, smoothly changing the subject that was connected to Mt. Weather mystery and also connected her current hospital stay. "So you were lucky that bullet managed to miss your heart, cause otherwise you would be dead right now."

"Yeah," Clarke turned her gaze downwards to her hands, avoiding looking at him directly. "But the chances are that I wouldn't stay alive much longer."

Monty cocked his head, confused and probably worried. "Why?"

"The shooter missed his target, meaning me, so I'm guessing that it's only a matter of time before he will try again. And this time, he wouldn't miss his target and he wouldn't leave any witnesses alive either."

* * *

Looking at the painting alone didn't magically give them the clues or the answers that Clarke had spoken off before she went under, but she had made a specific point in this particular painting and Lincoln had helped and obviously pointed them in the right direction. That much Bellamy was sure of. Still that wasn't enough to figure out the meaning behind her message as well as the importance of the painting itself, which Octavia for one wasn't slow in commenting in a rather rude and snarky way.

"What's the big deal about this painting anyways? Besides the fact that Clarke obviously has you on the brain when she painted it…"

 _Not helping and more importantly not relevant, O._ Bellamy thought, rolling his eyes before his gaze settled again upon the painting. _I hate to admit it, but she did have a point. Other than having me on the brain when she painted this, what exactly was this painting supposed to tell them?_

"The answers lie behind Ares's frame…behind the frame…" Bellamy muttered out loud, moving his eyes away from the painting itself and instead focused on the frame around the painting. Then the answer to Clarke's message hit him like a punching bag. He approached the painting and took it off the wall, ignoring everyone asking what he was doing or telling him not to do whatever he was planning on doing. Then turned the painting around so that he got a clear view of the framework and how it was assembled. The framework was in perfect condition with the only exception that the staples that held the whole thing together had been removed and replaced with a new set. He grinned proudly. _Smart, hiding the information in plain sight yet hidden from the naked eye. She probably figured that in case anyone, especially the police, managed to get a hold of searching around her stuff they wouldn't be able to find it, since they didn't know where or the meaning behind the message unless they used their heads or she actually told them the answer, which she wouldn't do knowing her._

Bellamy moved his gaze away from the painting and then on the confused people surrounding him. Then he ordered them to get tools that could help remove the staples, and with Lincoln's assistance to do it without damaging the painting or frame itself. They all scattered and went to search for tools, leaving him alone with the suspense of what they were expecting to find inside.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

 _Life is sacred. I mean, you only get one chance in life and the only chance to try and live the life you have to the fullest before everything ends and you die. No second chances or do-overs. That is why life itself is a sacred and fragile thing that one needs to appreciate and enjoy while you still have the chance, otherwise you may only have regrets and bad memories left._

 _I have had my share of regrets and bad memories, heck I have a whole list over regrets that mainly involves my decisions and actions surrounding Mt. Weather incident. Seeing as I made my choices on that matter, there isn't much I can do to change the past. However if there is one thing I wish to do before I join the next life, the after life or whatever the hell people like me ends up, then I want to make sure the truth comes out and that I bring all the people involved with the massacre with me. Whether it's in a literal sense or not, I will take those people down if it is the last thing that I do._

Talking with Monty, while ignoring the obvious questions regarding Mt. Weather, her mother and even Bellamy and the baby, was pleasant in a forced and awkward way. Clarke wished nothing more that the tension between them would lift up and they both could relax in each other's presence. However after she mentioned the fact that her shooter were bound to come back, this time probably wouldn't miss the chance and would bring everyone who witness it along with her, Monty tried desperately to appear unfazed and normal about the whole thing even though he both showed and felt the exact opposite.

 _That's what you get for being blunt and not understanding regarding people's feelings._ Clarke thought to herself, berating herself for being such a putz in the first place. But what was she supposed to do? Pretend that everything was okay and that there was no real threat out there beyond the hospital walls? _Yeah, I can't do that. Not because I'm not good at pretending because I am, especially after you have pretended and lived in denial for three years, but because I need to think about Monty and everyone else's safety first. And if that means warning them about a potential and most likely threat then so be it._

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes before opening them again and gathered enough courage to stop Monty from continuing the awkward and pointless conversation any further. "Listen, about I said before about the shooter and how he would come after me and everyone else he deems as an obstacle or liability, I didn't say to make you feel weird or uncomfortable. I just…wanted you to know in case something were to happened while you are keeping a watch over me."

"I know that." Monty answered, moving his gaze away from her and turned it towards the floor. "It's just that…"

"You're scared." Clarke finished his sentence, understanding clearly the hesitation and fear her dear friend might be feeling right now. "I get it."

Monty chuckled. "Sometimes I doubt that. I mean you're like Wonder Woman. You are always strong and brave in any kind of situation you get stuck in, even now when you know someone is out there to kill you and now that everything you had worked to keep secret is coming to light."

 _I don't particular feel that I am strong or brave at the moment; heck I don't really feel strong or brave at all. I'm scared of everything, especially hurting the ones I love even though I'm the main reason behind their current hurt right now._ She shrugged her shoulders, figuring that it was no use commenting or arguing about his comment and instead sat back and listened to the rest of his statement.

"Anyways, I guess I just worried about how this is all going to end. I mean I don't want you or anyone else to die, but the way you said things right now made it sound like you were about to throw caution to the wind and just face this regardless if you live or die in the end. And I hope, hell I wish and prays with all my heart that no matter what happens that you don't give up now."

She nodded her head silently. _Hard thing to do when everything I touch crumbles into pieces. No matter how you look at it the mess I created can't be salvaged, no matter how much I wish they could. To be honest, I'm just tired of being sad, broken and to put it simple a monster. Maybe it is for everyone's best interest if I simply disappeared?_

Clarke didn't get any more time to ponder those thoughts since Monty had used the time to retrieve his cellphone and to check for any calls or messaged and exclaimed out of a sudden how there was no reception in the room. In normal circumstances she wouldn't have taken much concern over something so trivial and irrelevant, but she knew this hospital and this town like the inside of her own pocket. It wouldn't make sense that the telecommunication system suddenly stopped working, those people who worked there was paid good money to make sure everything was up to date and if there was a problem then they would informed of this almost immediately, which is why she could only assume that this problem steamed from an outside source.

Immediately assuming the worst-case scenario, Clarke removed the IV drip that was attached to her left hand and she slipped out of the bed. Unfortunately after lying in bed for so long had made her legs feel like jelly, so she would have tripped on the floor had it not been for Monty grabbing her and maintaining her balance.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Clarke? Trying to get yourself killed?" Monty exclaimed, clearly disapproving her idea of leaving the bed earlier than what was expected. "You're still not well enough to be out of bed, let alone try and take a hike to wherever you thought you were going. You are going to reopen the wound, causing a lot of pain and strain on your body, so please go back to bed."

She shook her head, even though he was right and she could feel her body fighting and hitting her with pain that literally took her breath away, but she ignored it all for the sake of what she considered a more important issue at the moment. "No, I fear that we are going to get company very soon. It's the type of company that both you and I would prefer to avoid. Unless you wish for our remains to be scattered on the floor and up on these four walls that is?"

Based on the serious tone in her voice and the expression on her face, Monty grasped the concept of what she was trying to convey to him. The shooter close by, and was most likely jamming the cellphones to make sure that no one could call for the police or anyone else who could possibly stop from what was going to happen. Ultimately, they were in big trouble and they had limited with options of how to get out of this mess. What would be the best plan to escape a psycho killer without involving innocent bystanders and without getting killed in the process?

* * *

Whatever he expected to find behind Clarke's painting it was most certainly not a manila folder, filled with pictures and documents associated with Mt. Weather. Bellamy scattered the contents on the floor and divided them fairly between Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, Miller and Raven so that they could get through it faster than it would normally have taken if he and Miller were alone to sort through everything.

So they sat there on the floor, reading in silence while slowly taking in the shocking information that they had had no idea had been going on back in Mt. Weather at the time. Sure, they all knew that the facility had been working on something top secret considering the fact no one in town knew what exactly they were working on and the fact that they literally chased off anyone who approached the facility, but nevertheless they never expected to learn that Mt. Weather worked on illegal experiments for what they considered the greater good, but the research and the experiments was mainly focused on humans, who ultimately lost their lives because of it.

"When Clarke mentioned human experiments, with the whole drawing them dry out of blood and possibly removing their bone marrow, I thought she was kidding despite what she and Dr. Harris said about it." Octavia said. "But now, after looking at the pictures and the close descriptions of the procedures, I have to admit that no matter how you look at it everything is just crazy."

Everyone agreed on her notion. And everyone was quick to ask Jasper if Maya, who had been an employee at the facility at the time had mentioned anything about this to him, which he confirmed that she hadn't and that this whole thing was news to him.

"The whole case started with mysterious disappearances, where all had last been seen around the facility area, but the trail went somehow cold," Bellamy said. "It was after her mystery client approached her and hired her to investigate on Mt. Weather. These papers are proof of what she found within the very core of the facility."

Miller was quick to point out the obvious, "Still how she got the information could be considered a crime. I mean she did steal sensitive and dangerous information."

"Yeah, but there had to be a reason to why she stole it and kept it hidden" Raven protested. "That's why we are here, right? To get to the bottom of this damn mystery? And hopefully to fix and possibly save Clarke from whatever threat that is after her, which is somehow linked to all of this."

Octavia snorted to her comment. "Yeah, sure, what could be so important to Clarke that she was willing to allow a massacre to occur? Hmm…let's see because she is a dishonest, distrusting and mean-spirited person who had us all fooled until we caught her in the act." Hearing those words coming from his sister in such a hurting and angry manner made Bellamy burn with anger himself. However he wasn't sure whether his anger was directed towards Clarke or Octavia at the moment, although the issues behind his anger steamed directly from both of them so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he was indeed angry with both of them, but he knew Octavia was being mean and unfair against Clarke and most certainly didn't hide her true feelings on the matter either.

 _Wait a minute…the last time Clarke and I talked to each other, she mentioned something about how it was possible for everyone to have known what kind of case she had been working and who were to exactly blame for what happened on Mt. Weather when she normally kept things shut and hidden. Clarke doesn't kiss and tell, no matter how much you try to convince her of otherwise, so why did this whole thing blow up so easily?_ Bellamy thought to himself as he continued to read the papers on the floor. _Unless someone, possibly whoever is targeting Clarke and going out of their way to try to kill her, wanted everyone to blame her in order to keep a hidden agenda or some kind of conspiracy intact?_

Then all of those tiny, unexplainable pieces started to fit together in his mind, those pieces that have been exposed in the open that he had not been able to connect together before, and finally reached the revelation to the possible core to the whole mystery itself. _Oh my God…_

However before he had a chance to speak and explain his revelation to the others in the room, Jasper seized the opportunity when he looked up from a smaller paper and said, "Guys…I know why Clarke never told us the truth."

Everyone turned to look at him, confused and overall curious over how he could know the answer to the question that they still haven't found any clues or evidence about. Feeling the pressure and most of the awkwardness, Jasper focused his attention back on the paper in his hand. "I found a letter addressed to me from Maya and the content of the letter involves everything about her, Clarke and Mt. Weather."

"How do you know it is authentic?" Raven asked. "I mean, anyone could have written that letter and said it was from Maya."

He shook his head. "No, it' her hand writing. I would know it everywhere."

Bellamy sighed heavily and found himself believing Jasper despite that he normally wouldn't given the circumstances, but after realizing for himself what was the truth there was no reason to judge or deny his words. "Okay, how about you start from the beginning?"

* * *

"This is a terrible idea."

If there was one thing that his group of friends shared in common it was that they all were either straight-forward or sarcastic whenever they were facing a danger or a problem face to face. Monty, however, responded in both manners to express his discomfort or disapproval and he most certainly didn't waste time voicing his opinion about Clarke's plan to evade their current predicament.

Clarke only rolled her eyes and continued doing what she was doing, which was to open the window in her hospital room. "This is the only way out. I don't want to go through the door and pull innocent bystanders in this mess. No one else deserves to die because of me, Monty."

"So you suggest to do the next best thing and get ourselves killed instead?"

She turned to glared at him and said fairly annoyed, "No, I suggest we get out of here, find a safer place to get help and then deal with this killer and the rest of this mess, okay?"

 _Still sounds like a weak and terrible plan. Too many what-ifs and uncertain surprises that can appear if we don't act alert or careful about this, and even though I said that she was a strong and brave person it didn't mean to encourage her to act reckless._

Nonetheless seeing as the only escape route, beside the door, was the window he begrudgingly agreed and began climb outside, first putting his feet on the ledge by the window and then slowly began to move carefully towards the fire escape on the third floor, meanwhile trying desperately to keep his gaze away from the ground and think disturbing thoughts of what would happen if he fell down from this particularly height.

Clarke was about to follow after him, but the hospital door opened behind her and she literally froze on the spot. Although he couldn't see much of what was going on he did stop in his escape, questioning whether he should stay or go, and didn't realize that while she was face to face with her sniper she was taken back by the identity from her sniper.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

The suspense and tension was lingering in the air as Bellamy and the other sat on the floor, listening to Jasper read out the letter Maya had left behind for him to find. It took a moment for him to start since he had to first gathered the courage to reread the letter that clearly was causing his heart much misery, but when he finally found it he coughed and cleared his throat and said:

 _Dear Jasper,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be gone. Not by my own choice and most certainly not the way either one of us wanted me to go. I wanted to live a long and happy life, with you and the people you and I considers as our family regardless of blood. However some things are not meant to be and we just have to get through it. So that is why I'm writing this letter for you to learn the truth that I'm sure both Clarke and the real people responsible for the circumstances surrounding my death._

 _First thing first, as you may have figured out by now Clarke has been investigating Mt. Weather, going as far as to go undercover inside the facility, but what you may not know is that while her investigation started with suspicious disappearances around the area I was the one who requested her assistance in looking into Mt. Weather and their doings. And before you have a coronary, please understand that at the time I realized that something was off with the research we did and how I, one of the scientists with medical knowledge and scientific background, was kept in the dark of what we were doing and the purpose of the research we did. So I asked for Clarke's help, knowing that she would be efficient and discreet in case I was wrong about my suspicion._

 _As it turns out I wasn't wrong and that's where our trouble started. Clarke discovered illegal human experiments, which you probably have found out about now, and among other criminal and dangerous workings from behind the scene. She also found out that Mt. Weather were linked to the suspicious disappearances, who turned out to have died in the aftermath of the experiments they had been involuntarily put through._

 _Nonetheless after Clarke shared her discoveries to me we began discussing what we were supposed to do with the information. She wanted to go public with it, stating it was the right thing to do and people needed to know the truth, but I on the other hand I didn't. My reasons might be foolish and shortsighted, at least at the time, but I didn't want to tell what we knew in fear that something might happen to you or anyone else. We argued about it a lot, but in the end she followed my wishes because I was the client that hired her and it was my decision. I also made her promise on Bellamy's life, so I pushed her very close to the edge to get her to agree. However someone found out about the investigation and what we had discovered, seeing us as a huge threat that needed to be contained. In order to do this, these people proceeded in giving us threats, death threats towards us or one of our loved ones, certain close call 'accidents' and finally a kidnapping attempt where we were taken to a secluded location and held us there for what seemed like days when it was only a couple of hours._

 _During that last incident we were tied up, with our eyes covered, and given clear instructions to keep what we knew quiet or else everyone we loved and cared about would become a target until we understood the message. Which is why we kept our end of the deal up until now._

 _I know that you probably hate me for doing all of this, not telling you the truth, even getting Clarke to go against everything she believes in just to comply with both my terms and the bad guys terms, but please understand that while it was wrong of me to do this I only did it to protect you. Clarke understands that too and was more than willing to do the same for Bellamy, you and everyone else. I believe she would have tried everything to work around the terms and allow the truth to come out if she could. So I beg you, Jasper, don't blame Clarke for what happened with Mt. Weather and to me. I made a choice and I will stand by the choice that I have made. I can only hope that you will do the same, for my sake._

 _I'm sorry for everything. I love you and I will always love you. So until we may meet again…_

 _Maya Vie._

Bellamy shouldn't be shocked, let alone speechless about it, but unfortunately he was and so was everyone else in the room, including Jasper who had read the letter before. That is why the silence and tension from earlier hit back like a freaking storm, blowing everything on its path away regardless of who or what was standing in its way. _I know it shouldn't surprise me, especially since I figured these things out before I learned about the letter, but still I was taken by surprise and I feel like the lousiest person in the whole wide world._ Bellamy thought to himself, exasperated and angry over his lack of…well everything. God, he was really an ass, and if he didn't have past experience to prove it then present time experience most certainly proved it now. _Maya, Clarke, they were willing to give up everything for us. Apparently Maya did, and Clarke continued to do it while taking the role as the villain and losing everything in the process._

"Okay…this new piece of information is a lot to process," Raven said awkwardly, which was strange for her considering the fact that the young woman was usually so confident and strong. Bellamy nodded his head. "Right, but there is one thing that still isn't resolved."

"And what is that?" Octavia glared, which he wasn't certain if it was due to the information she had just learned or the fact that he was being incentive or something along those lines. _She is my sister and I love her dearly, but man…sometimes she gives me too much whiplash than anyone can ever handle._

He closed his eyes, reminding himself over and over not to lose his patience and temper despite the lack of control he had on those two things at the moment due this revelation about Clarke and Mt. Weather. Then he said with authority, "The fact that we don't know whom the real bad guys behind this is or know what their plans is and where they are hiding. However what I do know is that Clarke is a liability to them, which is proven several times these last few days with the attempts on her life, and as soon as they found out that we know the truth there's nothing that is stopping or preventing them from going out of their way to get rid of her no matter the consequences. Then once she is out of the picture they will rip the last pieces of their problems, meaning us, and shut the lid of this whole thing forever."

* * *

It felt like the world stopped and stood still the moment he entered her hospital room. A ridiculous thought, but she couldn't help it. This man had not once, not twice, but at least three times now tried to kill her and the worst part is she knew and remembered who he was too well for her liking.

 _Seriously, what are the chances that he would be the one who was sent out to kill me? Not being, knowing him he would have jumped on the opportunity to kill her, especially considering that he blamed her for ruining his life the moment Mt. Weather fell._ Clarke sighed heavily, but didn't close her eyes to gather her courage to stand face to face with her assassin. Instead she appeared on the outside as calm and strong, showing him that his presence had no effect on her, but on the inside she was freaking out and scared out of her mind. "Emerson…"

His lips turned slightly upwards, not at all smiling, gloating or smirking, as one would normally expect in these circumstances. Instead he stared at her like hunter looking at his prey. With concentration, motivation and finally self-confidence that literally brought shivers up her spine.

"Normally I would say nice to see you again," Emerson said, not taking his eyes of her or trying to approach her any further, which in her mind was a warning sign that she couldn't lose her guard around him. No matter how none-threatening he appeared to be. "But considering what your actions did to Mt. Weather, my home where my family and all my friends resided, I can't bring myself to say it, let alone care about you at all for that matter."

 _The feeling is mutual, especially considering the fact that you were there that day when Maya and I were kidnapped and threatened if we were spoke of what we knew about Mt. Weather to anyone._ Clarke thought angrily. Her eyes narrowed on the man, viewing him with loathing that he more than deserved. "So you are here to kill me then? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Do it! I dare you. You have already failed to do it three times now!"

"No, Clarke. I want revenge. I want you to suffer the same way that I've suffered," Emerson said. However this time he retrieved the gun that he had hidden in his inner jacket pocket, charged it and then aimed it right on her. "I figured out that simply killing you wouldn't make you suffer. So instead I'm going to kill all the people you love and care about in front of you, making you see the fear and pleading in their eyes before the life is sucked out of them, leaving you with a pain that will never ever go away."

She nodded her head, suddenly realizing that if she were to ever escape out of this alive without being tortured to watch Bellamy and everyone die in front of her then she had do something now. Without a second more to think or hesitate, she leaped to the side by the hospital bed to make cover, talking Emerson by surprise until he followed after her to grab her, but she rolled under the bed and quickly got up and made an exit towards the door. Unfortunately Emerson caught up to her before she could put her hand on the door handle and wrapped his arms around her arms and waist, while holding the side of gun against his arm, and pulled her away from the door. They struggled, with him forcing her to calm down and she trying to force him let go of her, however neither was willing to back down and give up even though they both knew that someone was bound to come into her room and see the situation that could only lead to catastrophe. And to make matters even worse, Clarke was starting to have problems, with her injury still existing and expressing the terrible pain that made it hard for her to breathe, and if the pain escalated any further then she might end up worse to wear before Emerson even gets the chance to make her suffer.

* * *

Monty's hands were shivering like a terrified bunny about to get eaten. It was a normal human reaction, but still he felt horrible leaving his friend behind without knowing what happened to her. However he knew that if Clarke were there she would have told him to go and get some help regardless what were to happened the second he was gone. _Still…that doesn't make it right. You never leave your friends' behind that's what Clarke taught me. Sure, her leaving town after Mt. Weather doesn't exactly support her statement, but she did it to protect us._

Despite his nerves spinning out of control, Monty gathered up the courage to push the buttons on his cellphone and call Bellamy. Once the call was connected and before the older man had the chance to say anything, he said frantically, "You need to gather as much man power as you can because we have a problem. Houston, I repeat, we have a problem."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

 _Sometimes I wish that life came with an instruction manual. Sounds pretty stupid I know, but at least maybe then certain things that have happened in my life could have been spared or prevented, hell even changed for the better. However, there is no easy solution, shortcut or ways through life despite how much I and probably everyone else in the world wished there was. In simpler terms, life's a bitch until you die. Still we all must be a bunch of masochists for living life despite its hardships._

It was a losing battle. Clarke knew it from the start when she tried to escape Emerson and the two began their fighting. He clearly overpowered her, both in strength and fighting experience, and it didn't help the fact that she was at disadvantage with her recent injury and lack of hand-to-hand combat either. Still she was too determined and too stubborn to give up even though her body is literally screaming life and death pain to stop fighting.

Ignoring the crushing pain, she forced Emerson against the wall the best she could, hoping to tip the balance a little between them and gain some kind of opening. _First thing I need to do is to get the hell out of his grasps. Then I guess I will make up a plan as I go. Not exactly the best thought-out plan in the world, but better than following Emerson's plan._

Without a second more to hesitate or second-guess on her decision, she leaned over and pierced her teeth as hard as she could into his arm that was holding her contained. He screamed like a banshee and released his grip on her. Not wasting the opportunity she spun around and gave him a kick to the side to his head or something rather before she quickly headed towards the same window that Monty had escaped from. She climbed out the window without looking back to check on Emerson or whether he decided to abandon his plan to torture her and simply killed her instead. Her only thought and main concern at the moment was to get as far away from him as possible and not to put any more danger towards innocent people in the process. _I have never been very faithful or religious, but I hope and pray that if there is a god out there, please protect the innocent people here in this town, in this hospital. I don't want more deaths and blood on my hands because someone is trying to kill me. And if god is merciful then please no matter what, don't take Bellamy and my friends away from this world. The deed for my actions, for Maya's actions, should be mine to pay. Not our loved ones._

* * *

After receiving Monty's desperate call for help or as he would call it the phone call of doom, Bellamy quickly gathering the information up from the floor and ordered everyone to get to the car. Lincoln and Miller took and understood the message behind his order, which was perfect because he couldn't bring himself to explain that once again Clarke was in trouble, life-threatening trouble he might add. Unfortunately Raven, Jasper and Octavia wasn't at all that understanding to his unexplained behavior, which showed clearly when his sister put her heels to the ground and refused to move.

"Bellamy, what the hell is going on?" Octavia asked, with a hint of exasperation and rebellion in her voice. She crossed her arms and stared into his eyes like a predator ready to make its kill. "Who was that on the phone? And why are we leaving and heading towards what seems like a situation where the town is on fire or something?"

 _Pretty close actually, although I probably shouldn't compare a life-threatening danger towards Clarke in the lines of the town being on fire, since Octavia is most likely still in hell or maybe in limbo at the moment regarding her feelings and issues towards Clarke._ Bellamy thought quietly to himself while wondering whether or not he was going to humor her with the truth or not, which in his honest opinion he didn't have time for at the moment. He sighed heavily, "Look, Monty called. Something has happened with Clarke at the hospital and we seriously need to go and help her."

Then before Octavia managed to get the chance to argue, complain or do all the above he pushed her out the door with his hand on her back, with Raven and Jasper following closely behind them. Miller had already the car running and Lincoln locked the gallery door behind them and stepped into the car. One by one, they all got into the car and Miller started driving in the direction of the hospital, meanwhile Octavia began asking the obvious yet frustrating questions that Bellamy really _really_ didn't have the patience to answer since he was out of his mind concerned about Clarke and her damn safety.

"What happened, Bell? Why are we the ones driving and diving into danger? Shouldn't the police be involved besides you two?"

"We can't have the cops involved." Bellamy answered, using very strength in his body not to lose his temper and growl at his sister. _Especially when it is the cops that is trying to kill her._ Everyone in the car including Miller who was actually driving and should keep his eyes on the road turned to look at him, with this confused and seriously what-the-hell look on their faces. "Why can't we involve the cops? Do you know something we don't?"

 _Clearly._ His frustration was growing more and more and finally he had enough to he shouted out, frustrated and angrily, "Oh for crying out loud! Isn't it obvious? Considering the fact that nothing happens in this town without the police department knowing anything about it, it is obvious that Pike must have made a deal with whoever was in charge of the facility, getting paid for their silence and cooperation to keep their activities hidden and shut from the public. I mean, how else could Mt. Weather's research been able to keep what they were doing so secret without help from the outside?"

There was a short silence until Raven leaned back in her seat, with her arms crossed against her chest, and snorted sarcastically. "Seriously? First of all, you really shouldn't give the police department that much credit. I mean do you know how many times we managed to outsmart you? Hell, Clarke managed to outsmart and piss you off on your first day on the job when you arrested her and she had Octavia bail her out. Secondly, other than what you just said how do you know if the police was at all involved when there was no clues in Clarke's files that indicated that they did?"

"Think about it…how could anyone know what Clarke was working on at the time? We all know how professional and secretive she is about keeping privacy towards the clients that hired her, so how could this whole town had known about Mt. Weather and her supposed role in it? Also, why didn't Clarke go to the police after it the massacre happened or after Maya was killed?"

"We still don't know if she wasn't killed inside the mountain. Nothing indicates that she didn't die of anything else than radioactive gasses entering her system!" Octavia argued fiercely, too stubborn and too determine to admit that his questions brought up the doubt that couldn't be explained by the circumstances they knew about alone. "How can you possibly believe in such a radical theory without proof or evidence to back you up?"

 _Because I know…when you love someone you just know._ Bellamy thought to himself, with confidence and belief. _She still cries and has nightmares of Maya's death, probably have nightmares of all the deaths she caused because she was cornered and left to make a terrible decision just in order to protect them, and that alone proves that something must have happened that pushed her to comply to the threat that has been made even though it went against everything she believed and wanted._

"Because she told me."

The sudden statement caught everyone off guard, especially him, and they turned to see Jasper who during this whole time since he read out Maya's had stayed quiet in the background and listened to the on-going fighting that was happening in front of him. _What the hell did he mean that she told him?_ "Before she was shot, she told me about that she wanted to do the right thing and that she couldn't tell anyone, remember I told you this back at the hospital, Bellamy?"

He nodded, still not understanding what he was trying to convey with this, but stayed quiet and allowed him to continue his statement. "Go on…"

"Right, what I probably didn't tell you, and along the way forgot about considering everything that went down, was that she mentioned something about 'I should have known they would try this' and I didn't really think about it properly at the time, especially since she denied answering me when I asked about it and only said that they were nobodies. But now I think that maybe she was talking about whoever besides the people in charge of Mt. Weather, especially since she talked about them in present tense, meaning that they are still around as we speak. So unless everyone from the facility magically gained the ability to rise from the dead, I think Bellamy is right about what he is saying."

Once again everyone were quiet, confused and uncertain how to take this revelation, but somehow he managed to snap out of it and realized that if he didn't have police power to back him up in order to save Clarke then he had to use everyone he could spare and who might be willing to help him with no question or hesitation as to why.

So he pulled out his cell phone, pushed in the number, waited and then said instantly when the call was connected, "Where are you right now?"

The response he received on the other line was a sarcastic chuckle followed by, "And a hello to you too. As for your question, I'm on my way home, just a few blocks away from the hospital. Why do you ask?"

 _Okay, okay, that's good. Now please don't be an ass over what I am about to ask you to do._ "Go to the hospital, find Monty, or if you should get unlucky enough help Clarke. She's in trouble."

Murphy snorted in the most un-charming way that was possible. "Clarke's always in trouble. So what else is new?"

"Please just go!" Bellamy snapped, losing all self-control he had left. "According to Monty, there is a killer after Clarke and the chances are not great concerning either her or anyone else inside. So do me this favor and help until I get there."

Seconds went by before Murphy finally answered a short yet almost carefree manner. "Okay, see you when you get there." Then he hung up the phone, leaving him to bark out orders to Miller to speed up unless they wanted him to drive. And considering what happened the last time he drove in a similar high-stress situation Miller easily complied and stepped up the speed.

* * *

 _The ledge seemed bigger before, but right now it barely makes room for one of my feet. Adding that unexpected factor with the pain and the blood that was soaking through my bandage where I had been shot, things weren't looking so great at the moment._ Clarke held as tight grip on whatever was available on the wall as she slowly walked towards the fire escape, meanwhile hoping and praying not to look down beneath her and fall down. However she suddenly felt someone grabbing her leg and pulling her down, which was successful since she lost her balance and only by pure luck managed to hold onto the ledge and the sharp edges from a window frame. She turned around and saw Emerson behind her, who had managed to follow after her and now was hovering over her, ignorant to the dangerous situation they both found themselves and fully focused on his path of revenge regardless if he was going to get full-out suffering or not.

She tried pushing and crawling away from him, without losing her grip and fall down from the ledge in the process, but nothing worked. Emerson on the other hand punched her several times in the face before his hands were around her neck, crushing her air pipes, uttering sinisterly into her ear. "You spoiled my plans, but I guess I should settle with killing you slowly and in pain rather than shooting you down like I was ordered to do. I will forever treasure the sight of the life being drained out of you."

Tears were building up in her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall down her cheeks. In honest opinion, she was scared, heck even terrified. She didn't want to die, although most certainly deserved it. How foolish could she have been to believe keeping secrets and telling lies was the best way to protect everyone?

Apparently a big one considering the mess she has made for not only everyone else, but also to herself. Still she just stared at him, with a sharp and stubborn gaze, refusing to close her eyes and accept death in his presence. He didn't deserve it nor should he get the joy out of seeing her give in during the every end. Her thoughts wandered, images of Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, her mom appeared and her sight started to blur.

 _This is the end._ Clarke knew it, the odd were against her and there wasn't much she could do about it. _There is still one thing I can do. If I can't live and protect my friends from Pike, then at least I will protect them from the cruel suffering I'm sure Emerson is bound to do once he have gotten rid of me._

So she made one last reckless decision that she knew was probably the most foolish and downright insane thing she has ever done, but nevertheless she removed her grip and held on to Emerson as she turned over the ledge with him following her lead.

 _Bellamy…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

 _Do you believe in miracles? I do, although I don't believe in the mystical aspect of miracles like being able to walk on water or getting back your sight after being blind for several years. I believe in the normal, rather common types of miracles, like my sister's birth or the day when I realized that I was in love with Clarke despite everything, the hardships and chaos resolving in our lives. I know, I know, realizing my love for someone is not exactly a miracle itself, but for me it was. We both carry baggage, a darkness inside of us that neither of us are able to contain or deal with anyone else. Sounds creepy I know, but its true finding that someone who not only sees your inner darkest, but also understands and accept them is rare and definitely a miracle that can't be described by words alone._

 _However, nothing compared to the miracle over Clarke's ability to survive that went against all odds._

The moment Bellamy and the rest of them arrived at the hospital with one unknown man lying on the pavement, dead, in front of a parked moving truck. On the roof of the struck stood Murphy with a bloodied Clarke lying in his arms, who appeared to be unconscious or worse case scenario dead. However before he had the chance to call out and ask whether his assumption was true or not Murphy jumped down from the truck, swiftly like a cat, and landed perfectly on the pavement and approached them, with Clarke still in his arms. He ran straight up to him and pretty much jumped into interrogation-mode: "What happened? Is she okay?"

Murphy looked down at Clarke, which he automatically did as well before he silently took ahold on Clarke and put her into his arms where she undeniably belonged, appeared unsure for a second before he nodded his head. "As far as I know she's okay, but the guy on the ground probably isn't considering the fact that he hasn't moved and the docs just pronounced him. And as for what happened I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that after I talked with you I called Monty, who by the way still doesn't like me or trust me despite the fact he have known me for years and that I came to help out by your request, but nevertheless he told me saw Clarke and the dude on the ground fighting or wresting on the ledge close to the fire escape and he feared that they were going to fall off. So I stole a moving truck, drove it here parked it just in time because the next minute they both were falling down and landed on the roof. Clarke landed on the roof, still alive but covered in blood and bruises, meanwhile our mystery guy landed first on the roof then rolled off and landed on the pavement."

 _Oh my God, I almost don't want to know what caused those injuries, but unfortunately I have a good idea as to the who and what, which is why that dead guy should be blessed that he isn't alive anymore because otherwise he would experience my wrath for what he did to my love._

Bellamy shook his head, instantly removing himself from the thoughts of revenge and anger that he felt towards the man who tried to kill Clarke, and instead focused on the attention she was in desperate need for. Doctors, nurses and other staff members were swirling around the scene, but only few was on standby, ready to assist once he gave the word and released Clarke into their hands. Reluctantly, he gave the word, only to give her one last kiss on her forehead before he handed her over. Then seconds later her body was moved back into the hospital to take care of her. Meanwhile he was left to deal with the situation that was bound to cause the attention of Pike and the rest of the police department. Even though he wanted nothing more to be by Clarke's side, especially in a time where he knew better than anyone else that she needed him the most. _Continue to fight to survive, Clarke. I promise you that I'll be by your side as soon as I can. Just give me some time and then we will be together again to figure everything out._

* * *

Everything was just one huge blur to her. Flashing lights, familiar as well as unfamiliar voices and disturbing background noise was pretty much what she was able to decipher over what was going on around her. Even though she couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on, she knew that she wasn't dead. At least not right now, but then again anything could happen, right?

 _That's really optimistic of you, Clarke. Really, you can't think of anything in this situation you have gotten yourself in?_ Clarke thought to herself, finding herself to be incredibly stupid and ridiculous over her lack of positivity about anything concerning herself or anything around her. Nonetheless she waited and listened in the darkness of her unconsciousness for what seemed like months, maybe even years, until something in her world shook her from the darkness.

 _"Clarke, you got to wake up…."_

She recognized the voice immediately, especially since something from within warmed just by the sound of his voice. Bellamy, he was there? When did he come back? Her last question remained unanswered because he continued to talk to her, with this warm, gentle, pleading tone in his voice. _"Please…Princess, don't play hard to get now. You are no damsel in distress, so don't start act like one now and demand me to kiss you like some Prince Charming because we both know that I'm not._

The thought made her both smile and laugh, knowing fully well that neither he nor she saw him as some sort of knight in shining armor. Not that she didn't think he didn't have those qualities, because he honestly did have them and more, but he just never believed that he was this beacon of goodness that came with the role. Bellamy was more a guardian and a warrior than a simple knight, which is more than she could ever ask for in a partner and the man she was completely and unconditionally in love with.

 _God, you think so highly of yourself, Bell._ Clarke thought with fake annoyance. _But you're right. I'm not some damsel in distress, so I better do something to prove that I am exactly not a damsel that needs rescuing._

In the movies, when you see someone in a comatose state or pretty much in limbo land, there is always a light that is supposedly what's there to guide you to the afterlife or back to reality or whatever, but in real life that didn't happened. Don't ask her what or how to describe it, because there were no words that could describe the sensation and experience, but something happened and the next thing she knew she saw the darkness disappear and was replaced with a bright light when she slowly and heavily opened her eyes.

* * *

His heart was uneasy, but his conscience remained clear despite the actions he had been forced acting upon. As soon as Clarke were out of sight and presence, Bellamy took upon himself to call the closest police department that wasn't connected to Arkaida, which happened to be Olympia Police Department and Miller old work place, and informed that he had evidence against his department and requested back-up in arresting the cops, among them his own boss Pike, behind it for conspiracy as well as any other charges that has yet to be discovered. And as it turns out Olympia PD didn't waste time showing up, helping him and Miller arresting Pike as well as his most loyal followers, and take control over the messed up situation.

Normally he would have felt annoyed or frustrated that he left others to do his job, but after the day he has been through from shocking revelations of evidence to another attempt on Clarke's life and from the looks of it possibly successful this time he felt absolutely drained. So once Clarke was out of surgery again he stayed with her, inside her now heavily guarded hospital room, and kept her company. He talked and caressed her gently, hoping that she would wake up soon otherwise he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she died on him now. Sure, his world has been and still is around Octavia, but Clarke held an important spot in his world, though not equal to his sister's but not so far of either. _There's a kind of common ground that only exists between us._

Her mother, Marcus Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Raven and Monty visited through out the day, hell even Murphy stopped by for a moment to check up on her, which was weird enough especially after hearing him explain he had gained some sort of new respect towards her despite his casual dislike towards her. Hours went by, and even after visiting hours were over, but he remained sitting in the chair next to her bed and waited patiently for her.

Somewhere along the way he must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pair familiar yet tired blue eyes.

"Clarke…Hey." _Really? That's what you are going with?_

She gave him a tired sheepish smile and said back, "Hey…"

And the conversation pretty much ended there. But what exactly was he supposed to say? Last time they saw each other and actually talked she ended their relationship and left, only to get almost killed twice on two separate occasions, in a short time period. So it is understandable to be wary how to deal and get through this whole ordeal, right?

Being lost in his own train of thoughts, he barely realized she had said something until she slowly waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Are you still in there or should I request for the other annoyingly handsome guy in my room?"

 _She thinks I'm annoyingly handsome?_ His ego sort of boosted upwards, even though she probably was joking just to ease up the tension, which as it turns out worked since he smiled and commented with pride and confidence. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Shut up and lose that stupid grin off your face," Clarke said, rolling her eyes. "You know perfectly what I meant."

He nodded before he felt the easiness evaporate, leaving him to deal with the serious issues that was between them. "Look," He grabbed her left hand and held it inside his own, to reassure and possibly to give both of them strength to continue. "Everything is being handled, the bad guys responsible for keeping the truth about Mt. Weather and trying to kill you, including Pike, is being brought to justice. Thanks to the evidence you left behind."

Clarke didn't say anything at first, only nodding her slightly like she was processing what exactly he was telling her before she finally replied, "There's more evidence I gathered with Maya's help I'll give you the information about where to look afterwards, but right now there is something I have to tell you that I should have told you and everyone else a long time ago."

She took a pause, taking a slow breath, and then resumed explaining whatever she had to say that seemed very important. "You probably know about my investigation as well as Maya and I's kidnapping? What doesn't say in the reports was that the day Mt. Weather incident happened, we were taken somewhere remotely to be punished for letting rumors go around that we were going to expose the truth as well as remind us that if we didn't keep our mouth shut then everyone we cared about would die. Even though I promised Maya that I wouldn't expose Mt. Weather I couldn't pretend what was going on wasn't happening. God, it was my fault that Pike, Mt. Weather got suspicious about us."

Bellamy shook his head, trying really hard to wrap his head around everything as well as keeping his head cool enough to calm her down, which turned out to be a difficult task because she almost seemed like she was reliving the memory as she explained everything. However, once he pulled her and kissed her forehead she relaxed in his arms. "It wasn't your fault, Clarke. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

She shook her head, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Bellamy, I was pregnant at the time, although I wasn't far along and no one knew about it except for Maya and Callie, and I was beaten to a pulp. The beatings resulted with my miscarriage, but what they did to Maya…they executed her, shot her right in the head, killing her instantly. The whole thing was terrible to watch and they told me that you and everyone else I cared about would end up the same way if I didn't shut up and simply disappear. I couldn't let any more people die because of me, so I agreed to the terms and left town. But not without realizing that by accepting their terms meant also taking the blame for what they did to try to cover up."

 _They made you the scapegoat, the one everyone would blame once the shock of it all diminished. Clearly they made sure to take any necessary precaution to prevent you from coming back and try to expose of them again. But I guess they didn't expect you to come back and start you gallery here despite the hatred you would receive the minute everyone knew your arrival._

He pulled her into an embrace, realizing the news and everything definitely took a toll on him, especially the part about the loss of their child. "I'm still not fully okay with everything you did, hell I'm angry over the fact that you felt you couldn't trust me enough to help you. I mean we were partners Clarke, partners who are supposed to support and help each other no matter what! Yet you lie and run away from me, leaving me with a huge mess to deal with and a town full of questions what happened to you! And it gets only worse when you do get back secretive as ever, almost getting yourself killed in two different occasions in a shot time period, and you continue pushing me away even after we decided to try again and work things out. Then I hear from Monty that you deliberately pushed yourself off that ledge I…"

Clarke's body froze up by the painful reminder and grew all quiet on him like she truly felt ashamed for what she did, which only proved to him that she indeed had tried to kill herself as well as the guy who he only recently learned had been a former resident of Mt. Weather named Emerson. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. He was going to kill you and everyone, making me suffer and feel responsible for your deaths, and I just couldn't let him have the opportunity to kill you. I might be a reckless idiot, but I rather be that than live in a world without you all in it."

 _Yet you condemned the rest of us to live that life by risking your life to save us. How is that even fair?_

Realizing that arguing about it wasn't going to help, Bellamy closed his eyes and sighed heavily for a moment. "Look, I want to be able to really forgive you, but that's not possible, at least not right now. Maybe some day we can be happy again, all of us can be happy again, but until then we'll take one step at the time, okay? I promise you that no matter what we all are going to be happy again. You just have to trust and believe in me."

At that very moment, Clarke's walls finally crumbled down and she broke down in tears, sobbing in pain and mourning. She was finally able to properly deal with everything she had forced herself to shield away for everyone's sake including her own. She muttered heart-aching apologies and gave promises that she was going to work to gain his and everyone's trust as well as finding a way to forgive herself for what she has done, meanwhile he began brushing his hand through her locks, silently crying as well after finally removing the heavy load on his heart that has been there for over three years.

The road towards a better tomorrow and future was long ahead of them, but with time who know maybe they could forgive each other fully for everything that happened in the past and finally be able to be together without carrying the overload of baggage that has been weighing both of them for a long time?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I'm glad so many of you got interested in my story. So I hope you guys like the this chapter, especially since it arrived a date later than usual.  
**

 **Also I like to add that there are and will be grammar errors in this story, I had forgotten to mention before, and not a perfect writer and I don't have a Beta to fix it for me (which I have no intention on getting anyways), so if people have issues with that then you just have to live with it, okay? I write and release this mainly to entertain you guys as well release some of my creativity.**

 **I used several references and quotes from movies, books and tv shows. So obviously I don't own them, but I will frequently use them since they fit the story somehow.**

 **Okay, another reviewer asked me some time ago how much longer this story is and I'm happy to tell you that I have recently finished writing the entire thing, which is 33 chapters in total. So I'm going to be releasing the last few chapter more rapidly, about two-three times a week. And as for other news I'm starting on another Bellarke story, so once this one is officially completed I'm hoping to be working on more chapters on it before I release for you guys to read it. Nonetheless stay tuned for more.  
**

 **So please review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

 _A year later_

Sunlight streamed from the window, hitting her eyes and awaking her from her slumber. She moaned wearily as she turned around in the bed sheets until she felt the warm body lying next to her who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Mmmm…. good morning Princess." Bellamy murmured sleepy into her ear before he reach down and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled softly back. "Good morning."

 _God, I love waking up every morning with him by my side._ Clarke thought to herself as she rolled over and leaned in to kiss him senselessly. _Who would have known that a year ago we both we just dealing with truth about Pike and Mt. Weather? Only having a tiny hope that our future was meant to be with each other?_

He moaned in response of her kiss and seemed pretty determined to continue their make-out session that quickly started to escalate to something more intimate when the sound of a cell phone vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed. She pulled away to retrieve the phone, meanwhile Bellamy leaned back in the bed groaning frustrated over the interruption. "Seriously, can't we have a freaking morning off? I mean the world outside can survive without our presence at times."

She chuckled softly. "Apparently not. And by the way it was your sister, reminding us to get our ass to work because we have already been playing hooky three times this month and I have a shipment arriving at the gallery that I need to deal with today. And besides, I'm sure there is something you have to do at the station as well?"

"Urhg…yeah, I do. Damn it, I'm going to kill Octavia. The only reason she's bugging us with this is because she wants to play hooky with her own boyfriend." _No, you won't her because you love her too much and besides, she probably kick your ass if your tried anything. Seriously, haven't you seen her do hand-to-hand combat? She is totally badass._

Bellamy groaned one last time before he reluctantly agreed to get out of bed, which she couldn't help thinking that he reminded her of a six year old not getting their will, but nevertheless she leaned down and gave him one last kiss before she headed towards the bathroom to clean with Bellamy not far behind her.

* * *

After Pike and almost the entire police department was removed from office there was only a few officers left that had remained clean and free of any involvement in aiding and hiding Mt. Weather's true intentions, so Bellamy had been given the responsibility by Olympia PD to manage the department until a more suitable replacement was available. Unfortunately there has yet to be found someone suitable for the job, so that left him with dealing with all of the town's crime actions, which was bliss itself since the town was small and the crime life was pretty low key.

Nevertheless he still worked for the law enforcement, even though he did receive help from the infamous PI of a girlfriend on certain occasions, which proved to be quite helpful in repairing their relationship issues. _Although it was easy for either one of us in the beginning, hell it took several months for us to reach the point where we trusted each other enough to go off on our own, especially since Clarke was used to working alone until she agreed to bring either Lincoln or a reluctant Octavia with her to assist and me to trust her to accept help and come and talk to me regarding what we were both working on, but_

So when he arrived at the station he quickly started on the wretched paperwork that seemed to be never ending, especially ever since he was assigned the job to lead the department, but it would seem that Miller wasn't having much fun either about the extra paperwork in his job description. But what else could they do?

"How is your morning?" Bellamy asked as soon as his partner walked in the door, without moving his gaze away from yet another job application that he wasn't in mood of dealing with even though he had to or else he would only get more workload on his plate, which he really didn't want or need at the moment.

Miller, looking extremely awkward and somewhat guilty, rubbed his neck and refused to look at him directly as he spoke. "Good…Very good."

 _The date must have been a success._ Bellamy grinned as he looked up and waited for his partner to elaborate, but was disappointed when he didn't. So he decided to take a different approach and said nonchalantly, "How's Monty? He finally said yes in moving into your place?"

"How…how did you know?" Miller asked, completely stunned how he managed to guess what happened last night. _Come on, Miller. It was written in the cards. You two have been together for a long time now, so it shouldn't come as a shock that you are moving towards the next step in your relationship._

Monty and Miller started dating just a couple of days after Clarke was being released from the hospital and they continued doing strong, even though it was a hard balancing trick to figure out their relationship as well as Monty's close friendship with Jasper into the mix at first. Still they managed to figure things out, hell even Jasper managed to deal with his grief and was doing better each day now. Jasper had a hard time forgiving and accepting Clarke at all, at first avoiding her as much as possible, but somehow they managed to work things out. Although they no longer were as close as they had been in the past, they were still friends who still had a long way to go before they both could really move on from what happened with Maya, but nonetheless he was happier and was now working alongside with Monty and Raven here at the lab and the IT department.

"I'm a detective. Now spill, am I right or not?" Bellamy grinned smugly, waiting impatiently for the answer. Miller quickly gave in and admitted the truth that his boyfriend did indeed agree to move in together, even though the exact time was still yet undetermined. He was honestly happy for his partner and he was quick to congratulate him on that regard, which Miller thanked for and took the courage to ask the one question that has been swirling around his mind these last few months now.

"Since we are on the subject on good news, tell me, when are you going to take the plunge and ask Clarke to marry you?"

Bellamy didn't say anything, quickly pretended to go back to work, but in his mind he already had an answer to the question and was only waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

* * *

Strange how everything has changed in a year, especially considering how broken most of her relationships in this town had been. However, Clarke managed to win back everyone's trust somewhat, even though Octavia was still reluctant to allow her completely in and probably wouldn't do it any time soon despite the fact that the truth was revealed. Not that she blamed her, Octavia had been extremely hurt by her poor choices and lack of trust and them talking again wasn't going to erase years of hurt and pain. No matter how much they both wished and wanted to. _Still we are doing better than we used to. She no longer avoid or ignore me, which was pretty much what Jasper did in the beginning, in fact she's working with me and Lincoln, both at the gallery and at my recently resurfaced PI agency. And she's in a strong and happy relationship with Lincoln, who I suspect is going to ask her to marry him soon._

Clarke grinned as she signed off on the shipments she received and began sorting things out between things that was going to the studio and the things that was going inside the gallery. Then once she was finished doing that she went upstairs to the studio to work on some private projects that she had been requested to do for some time now, but never had the opportunity before to work on it. So as she was carefully using her paint brush and coloring the canvas in accord to her own imagination, her cellphone rang and she quickly put the brush away and cleaned her fingers before she answered it.

It was her mother, who she was finally ready to make amends with or at the very least be trying to establish a better relationship than continue with being angry at each other and not speak for three-six years. Of course, her mother still didn't approve of Bellamy, heck she didn't like him at all despite everything he has done and is currently doing for the sake of this town, but she was willing to accept and tolerate him as an important person in her life just as she was willing to accept Marcus Kane as her soon-to-be step-father. _Strange, I know. But then again everyone deserves to be happy, including her mother and Kane._

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Clarke answered casually as she slowly maneuvered the phone between her ear and her shoulder in order to continue working on the painting while talking with her mother.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch today. I mean, I know you are busy with the gallery and helping Bellamy at the station, but I thought that it was a perfect opportunity for us to spend some alone time together. Without Bellamy or Marcus chaperoning us."

 _Yeah, those two had formed an alliance to act as a go-between in case her or me ever started to venture our recently reformed relationship down a dark path. Which sounds ridiculous that two grown women need their men to protect them from talking. Still I have to admit that it's nice to have someone who cares enough to make sure that I wouldn't lose my relationship with my mother, even though she didn't give him any reason to do it._

She thought about it carefully, whether she should accept her mother's request or not when she heard the door down-stairs opened and she went down to check who it was and to find Bellamy staring at her with his strong yet kind of boyish grin on his face. _I wonder what's going on with him._ "You know what, mom, I have to decline the offer today. I just had someone walk in the door, requesting me, so rain check on that lunch okay? Talk to you later."

Then she hung up the phone and turned her attention on her man and kissed him gently for a second before she asked both confused and curious over his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to take you away for a couple of hours, just to get some air and having a nice walk in the park. You know, a short impromptu date," Bellamy answered, still with the same grin on his face that literally made her question whether he was being completely honest or trying to yank her tail.

She stared at him suspiciously for a second until she decided to trust him and go along with whatever he had planned for them.

* * *

Never has he been this nervous as he was right now. No, that's not completely true. There was one other time he had been this nervous, more exactly had been terrified to ask what he was once again about to do now, but he was more self-assure this time regarding both her answer as well as how this might affect their relationship. _We have come this far, conquered every obstacle on our path, even though it hadn't been easy. So man up! And ask the woman that you love to marry you again, and this time actually become man and wife as we both wanted for a long time now._

They walked in comfortable silence, with their arms wrapped around each other as they walked towards the small pond in the park where a single duck was swimming and playing by himself. Then Bellamy escorted them to sit on a single park bench in front that was overlooking the entire pond, while mentally forcing himself to act calm and relaxing despite the fact that he was a nervous-wreck despite his confidence with her response. _You can't blame a guy for being nervous. It's like being put on the stand, to defend your case and even though you know it well enough you can't help feeling weak and vulnerable. Come on, Bellamy! Stop worrying and get on with it damn it!_

He took one deep breath before he turned his gaze and attention on his princess, who was waiting anxiously for whatever he was about to say, almost expecting the worst. Not that he blamed for that, it was a natural response with them that has been repeated several times in the past and probably would continue several times after, but nevertheless he just jumped on it instead of wasting another second worrying or doubting the outcome.

"Look, there's a reason why I brought you here. And it wasn't to get some fresh air or to look at the scenery," Bellamy began, taking her hands into his for support.

Clarke nodded her head. "Okay, that's cool as long as you aren't going to break up with me. Because if you are then I wouldn't care if you are a police officer or not and I will punch you until you starts seeing stars."

 _God, I don't know whether to find her extremely scary or incredible sexy when she's threatening me like that. Damn it! Focus!_ Although a part of him wanted to chuckled over her statement, he quickly pulled himself together and reassured her that under no circumstance was this a break up-occasion, and even if it was then she had every reason to punch him and more since it would have appear he had only been stringing her along, but it ended up going haywire since both his temper and patience just snapped and he exclaimed ferociously, "Oh god damn it, Clarke! I'm trying to propose to you! So will you just shut up and let me do you just that…"

Before he had the chance to continue his frustrated rant she grabbed his jacket collar and pulled his lips on hers in one passionate kiss. It didn't take long for him to realize what had just happened and kissed her back in the same intensity and passion. When they finally pulled away, letting their foreheads resting against each other, she whispered quietly and slightly breathless, "Yes. I would love to marry you. Again."

If he didn't have the biggest grin before then he most certainly did now and leaned back in to kiss her. _I love you, Princess. Now and forever._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's it, guys. This story is officially done. I want to thank all of you for the love and support I have received during the duration of this story, and I hope that the love and support will continue even now when the story is over. I also want to thank all of you guys so much for the reviews, favorite and followings, and I hope that they wouldn't stop either.**

 **I know that the ending is sort of fluffy, but I couldn't think of a better way to ending the story than this. I didn't want it to be too unrealistic either, because I felt it wouldn't fit in with the story due to the main purpose with the story was to relay the importance of trust and honesty in relationships, and life in general. So that's why I didn't write a wedding or family scene in the end, but hopefully you like it either way.**

 **And I have some good news, I'm already writing on a new Bellarke story. Good news, right? Well, with every story I try to write in as many different genres and different plots that I can, and this new story I'm working on is no different. I will not reveal too much about what it is about, because I want to leave you guys in suspense, which you all probably know by now that I love to do, but I will tell you that is is a Modern AU with a special twist. I'm not sure when it will be ready to be released, although I hope in a couple of weeks, possibly next month, but look out for it when the time comes.**

 **So please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
